


you and me, forever.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: the storyline is based onthiswill try to expand this series





	1. 1/1

 

* * *

 

 

Yifan can’t seem to stop fiddling with his fingers as he keeps his gaze on a certain omega, feeling horribly anxious. Junmyeon is there, chattering with his group of beta teachers-friends. He stares at the shorter male’s back view for a moment as he takes his time to memorize what he’s supposed to do but the thing is, lunch break is going to end for them soon. Yifan knows it’s now or never.

 

He approaches them carefully, not wanting them to be afraid of him (because he’s the only alpha there and they might be intimidated by his presence). “Junmyeon?” He softly calls after standing behind him. Junmyeon pauses his chatter before turning around after listening to the alpha’s call of his name. He instantly spots the distress on his best friend’s face. So he excuses himself from his friends.

 

After bringing Yifan to a secluded corner of their break room and making sure no one is hearing them, he questions in worry, “Any kids cried after seeing you today?” Yifan shakes his head as an answer, embarrassed at the memory of making a kid cry on the first day of teaching. After taking a very deep breath, Yifan looks straight into Junmyeon’s eyes, his pulse rising, “Will you go out with me this Saturday night?”

 

Junmyeon can’t seem to stop his eyes from widening. He also can’t hide the blush from appearing on his cheeks. “I,” He pauses to avert his gaze from the alpha for a moment to collect himself, but he can’t stop being super flustered as he stutters out, “I-I, um… Su-Sure?” Yifan’s anxiety washes away in a split second as he displays the rare gummy smile. Junmyeon smiles back, cheeks still flushing.

 

Both of them have been best friends ever since they met at kindergarten. After graduating from the same university, they took similar field for their jobs which was early childhood education. They even work at the same preschool where they studied before. Yifan teaches English while Junmyeon is a Science teacher. Junmyeon never knew that Yifan will want to go out with him. The alpha hasn’t shown a single sign either, well, apart from little Yifan has told him he wanted to marry him when they were kids back then.

 

Other than that, Junmyeon is happy.

 

Yifan is the same too.

 

They have three days left for the weekend. The whole time leading up to the date, they’re really awkward around each other and they just turn into a blushing mess whenever they try to talk like they usually do. Like right now. “So, um, how’s Dahyun doing?” Junmyeon questions about the student as he tries not to look too long into the alpha’s mesmerizing eyes, stabbing on the white tofu on his plate with his fork.

 

Yifan is the opposite, staring at the beautiful omega like there’s no tomorrow as he sips his coffee pleasantly, replying, “She’s doing great.” An awkward silence pass by them after that. Junmyeon feels his cheeks heating up as he can still sense the alpha’s gaze on him. When he lifts his eyesight from the small table up to the man himself, Yifan avoids his eyes almost immediately, feigning focus to his coffee.

 

The warmth on his cheeks increases as a shy smile caresses his lips, same goes to Yifan. On the second last day, it happens again. The teachers are discussing about the Parents and Teachers Association (PTA) being held on next week and they’re the last two teachers left behind to plan the rest. Both of them are unable to form proper sentences/explanations without blushing and stammering nonsense.

 

Yifan wants to die from embarrassment. For the whole night, it’s hard to sleep as he thinks how much he made a fool out of himself in front of Junmyeon. The omega was a stuttering machine too but Yifan didn’t laugh at all. Instead, he admired how Junmyeon’s cheeks would glow in red, and how he would avoid his gaze. Rubbing his face into the pillow, he gets excited thinking about his date this weekend.

 

Junmyeon avoids Yifan on the last day before their date. He’s still embarrassed about yesterday. A lot. So when he tries to escape Yifan after having lunch with the group of teachers, he’s being cornered into a secluded corridor by the alpha himself. Junmyeon doesn’t push him away after taking in the alpha’s extremely pleasant scent but rests his balled fists against Yifan’s torso which feels so, so firm.

 

He’s ready to part their close bodies if anyone walks by. Yifan’s scent is so soothing and goodness, Junmyeon strongly holds in the urge to nose onto the other’s neck which is slightly revealing. Yifan wants to scent Junmyeon so badly after he has the omega like this and he can sense the omega feeling the same but he has patience. He will not do something which all omegas are afraid of.

 

He gently places a finger below Junmyeon’s chin before gazing into those beautiful orbs, his breaths clogging in his throat as he sees Junmyeon blinking so softly, so fragilely, “You won’t back out, right… ?” Junmyeon keeps staring into Yifan’s enchanting eyes until he forgets to answer. Not only that, the alpha’s scent is so, so satisfying until the thought of wanting the alpha all to himself suddenly passes through his brain.

 

He then catches the questioning look glazed over the alpha’s orbs. “Oh, I,” He swallows, seriously can’t hold himself as he timidly leans in a little to have a sniff of the alpha’s citrus scent before peering up to him shyly, “I won’t.” Yifan feels warm all over by the omega’s brave move. Before he can do something spontaneous like kissing Junmyeon, he buries his nose into the omega’s hair for a brief moment, taking in the sweet velvety scent.

 

Junmyeon silently cherishes their close proximity. Yifan then unconsciously leaves a peck there before parting away with a content smile, leaving a furiously blushing Junmyeon behind. Even some of the kids question about his red face once he enters the class. Saturday night, both are in a complete mess on what to wear. Yifan has texted Junmyeon in the morning earlier that he will pick him up around seven.

 

Wanting to show he isn’t just a clumsy alpha, Yifan has reserved dinner for them at the newly opened expensive and classy restaurant. Now, he doesn’t know what to wear as he throws out every costly clothes out of his wardrobe before trying each one of them. Junmyeon’s situation is similar. Yifan hasn’t told him where he’s going to take him which fuels frustration to the poor omega.

 

He’s on his fifth outfit now. He hopes this is the one. A flannel shirt with deep blue washed jeans, matching the top’s colour. He wore a white shirt before that, in case if it gets cold later. He spins around to check himself out at the mirror. **_Not bad_** , He muses internally. A blush washes over his cheeks as he imagines Yifan ogling all over his attire. He definitely wants a praise from the alpha.

 

Yifan finally settles with a black sweater with a white dress shirt inside, wearing a dark-coloured jeans to complete his first date look. He flattens the front of his shirt and when he does that, he can feel his thumping heart. Yifan tries to hold in his excitement (and his grin). When he checks the time on his phone, he sprints straight to the bathroom to get his hair done. There’s only half an hour left!

 

Junmyeon anxiously waits outside the front yard of his house, checking his phone from time to time to see if he received any messages from Yifan. Taking a glance on his wristwatch, it’s seven five in the evening. Yifan is five minutes late and he’s freezing here. “Junmyeon!” The teacher turns his head to the next house by the loud voice and spots his neighbour who’s also an alpha, his head poking out of the window.

 

Junmyeon forces out a questioning smile, the cold getting into him, trying his best not to show that’s he going to die from the cold— “Going out on a date?!” His neighbour asks out loud and he blushes profusely before nodding twice. Just when the other alpha wants to shout out another question, a loud honk interrupts them. Junmyeon holds in his breath as Yifan gets out of his car.

 

He studies the alpha shamelessly even when he’s already standing in front of him. The alpha is so stunning. “I’m so sorry I’m late. There was an accident on the way and… Junmyeon?” Said omega blinks at him. Yifan tries hard not to pinch Junmyeon’s cheeks as the omega’s cheeks change colours. Junmyeon is so adorable with his bangs down, almost reaching his eyes. His outfit is very cute too.

 

“Le-Let’s go,” Junmyeon mutters as he acknowledges Yifan is staring again, totally forgetting about his neighbour. The alpha clumsily heads to the other side before opening the door for him. Junmyeon only shakes his head before saying a shy thanks. Yifan grins all the way to the driver’s seat. When they arrive, Junmyeon tries hard not to link his arm around the alpha’s. He’s just feeling too cold and wants some warmth and it seems like Yifan will be a nice heater.

 

Heat crawls up to his neck by his own thought. Yifan settles a safe hand on his back all of a sudden, guiding him to the entrance as he almost gone to the wrong way. Junmyeon can’t help but to blush, appreciating the gesture. Most alphas will be greedy to touch omegas on their first dates but Yifan is different. Once they’re seated, the waiter gives them the menu book before tending to other customers.

 

The thing is, both of them don’t know what to order. They don’t even know what to talk about. The premise seems to be filled with rich and even the moneyed people there are staring at them with hushed whispers, which causes them to be uncomfortable. Yifan tries to bring up anything as a conversation but it seems like it’s not working as the omega keeps answering shortly, not having his eyes on him. 

 

After almost ten minutes staring at the menu’s cover without even touching it, Junmyeon just bursts out laughing because of how ridiculous the whole thing is. Yifan somehow joins him. The rest are still watching them with weird and judging eyes. “Let’s get out of here,” Junmyeon suggests with no hint of single annoyance in his tone but only glee. Yifan agrees without missing a beat, ditching the place as they head out together. 

 

“If you don’t mind, can I bring you to a Chinese stall behind my apartment? They make really good ginseng chicken soup there,” He declares before he can turn to the opposite direction. He wants to have a date with Junmyeon no matter what. He hopes the omega will say— “Sure,” Junmyeon replies with a small smile. Besides, he needs something to warm up his freezing body.

 

Just then, he looks at the alpha in revelation. Yifan still remembers his favourite food? The last time he told the alpha about it was back when they were still students at high school. “Is something the matter?” Junmyeon tears his sight away to stare outside the road with a shy smile, not responding to the alpha’s question. There _is_ something a matter. He likes Yifan a bit too much already.

 

Yifan tries not to blush as he caught the omega staring at him not only once but many. “We’re here,” He informs the Science teacher as he unbuckles his seatbelt. The place sure seems to be dark and scary but it doesn’t seem bad. But Junmyeon stays close to the alpha just in case. Maybe he should have come here on day time. Yifan detects his discomfort. He does the same as earlier, having a safe hand near the omega’s back.

 

Junmyeon almost links his arm around the alpha’s in instinct again. He scolds himself inwardly. The bright yellow lights emitting from the small stall causes a smile shooting up to Yifan’s face as they near to it. He thought it was closed today. Yifan pushes over the white blinds and hovers a hand over Junmyeon’s head so that he won’t get hit by it. Yifan meets the same beta who takes and makes his orders whenever he’s out of food supplies for dinner.

 

“Hey, Yifan. Oh who’s that?”

 

The beta eyes the pretty omega next to the tall alpha’s side with interest. Junmyeon, affected by the other’s apparent attention on him, hides behind Yifan’s tall stature without wasting a second, afraid. “Oh don’t be scared,” The beta coos in formal Korean, his hands expertly working on Yifan’s dish even though the alpha hasn’t even ordered yet. Yifan brings the teacher next to his side proudly and introduces him to the beta, “This is Junmyeon. He’s—”

 

“Oh the one you always talk about?”

 

Yifan flushes swiftly while Junmyeon gapes at him with surprise. **_He talks about me?_** Junmyeon hides another smile by pursing his lips. “Yeah, so, uh, could you make ginseng chicken soup for him? Thanks,” He pushes the omega to take a seat who’s staring at him and follows him after. “So you finally asked him out, huh?” Yifan swears he’s going to beat the hell out Luhan if he isn’t going to shut up.

 

“You were trying to ask me out before that… ?”

 

Yifan can’t help the heat flooding his cheeks at the omega’s correct assumption. He nods shyly, not daring to meet with Junmyeon’s eyes. “Yifan is such a nice man. I’m glad you’re with someone like him,” Luhan smiles sweetly to the omega’s way who returns the smile. The beta is then busy with his phone as there are no customers, sitting inside the small stall, giving privacy to the pair.

 

Both are halfway done with their ordered meals, savoring their food in silence. **_It sure tastes_ _good_** , Junmyeon muses inwardly as he slurps the soup. “So…” Yifan starts unsurely. “When did you start liking me?” Okay, he wasn’t expecting that from Junmyeon. Nevertheless, Yifan tries to answer it smoothly, not wanting to be the stuttering mess he was from the past few days as he sits up straight, “During our last year of high school? Around that time.”

 

He scratches the sudden itch on his chin, as if he’s really thinking through it. Junmyeon nods twice, mostly to himself, _**That’s such a long time…**_  He remembers back those days where Yifan would be sleeping over after switching roommates for the night during their university examinations. “Did you agree for this date just because I asked you to… ?” Junmyeon easily notes the insecurity within the alpha, as if he will answer what he’s thinking it will be.

 

He sends a shy smile towards the alpha, sensing his cheeks warming up as he answers, “I actually like you too…” Yifan feels his heartbeat racing so fast until he can’t even hear anything else. Just before he wants to ask when, a loud thunder booms in the dark sky. “Oh not now…” The mumbles of the beta catches the pair’s attention. Luhan then reappears, “I’m sorry but I have to close the shop. Are you both done?”

 

They nod simultaneously before Yifan pays the bill. They then give a hand to Luhan to close the stall. Just after they reach the car park, it’s a total downpour. Yifan pulls the omega for a shelter under the roof of the porch. Both of them haven’t uttered a word as they wait for the rain to subside. Junmyeon sighs as he brings his vision up to the pouring night sky. If he waits here any longer, he will bother Yifan.

 

He fishes out his phone from his pocket and opens a certain app, “Let me get an Uber—” “No,” Yifan objects without thinking, can’t imagine if the driver is an alpha. It’s always a huge risk to have an omega going home all alone. Unnecessary scenarios fills his head until he pales a little but he covers it, “Let me send you home.” Junmyeon fidgets a little, uncomfortably rubbing his wrist as he tears his gaze away, “I don’t want you to drive back home under the rain…”

 

Yifan is aware on how worried the omega sounds. Goodness, he just wants to squish Junmyeon— “Can I stay over instead?” This causes Yifan to be a stuttering mess again. A soft laughter from Junmyeon is all it takes for Yifan to stop blabbering nonsense. “I know what you’re thinking. I’m not that kind of omega. We can… Take it slow, you know?” Junmyeon becomes a blushing machine this time.

 

Yifan finally relaxes. He then smiles, admiring how adorable Junmyeon is. He then invites him over to his apartment. “You can take my room,” Yifan opens the door for him. He pales terribly at the sight of his unkempt clothes all over the floor and even on the bed. Another soft laughter is all it takes for Yifan to blush furiously. “Gi-Give me a second, I’ll go clean up,” He slams the door shut before taking all of his thrown clothes before shoving them into his wardrobe, reminding himself to fold them tomorrow.

 

He can’t believe he made a fool out of himself once again. He wonders what kind of impression he left on the omega. He hopes he hasn’t left a bad one. Junmyeon can’t stop smiling even after he’s inside Yifan’s room. To think that the alpha has put effort to look himself presentable for their date… It’s very cute of Yifan. It shows Yifan is really interested on their date. 

 

After having a five minutes wash-up, he closes the door with much hesitance after taking one last glance on the alpha who was very persistent to take the couch. Junmyeon takes off of his outwear and dives into the bed with only the white shirt. Goodness, Yifan’s scent is much stronger here. It makes him to feel fuzzy and warm and he loves it. The bed is quite nice too, all soft and all comfy which reeks of Yifan.

 

Junmyeon nuzzles into the pillow and the smell of citrus hits straight to his nose. It smells just like the alpha and he can’t help but to dip his face into it, unknowingly marking his scent on it. Outside, Yifan seems to have trouble sleeping as he tries to register the fact that there’s an omega sleeping in his house. He knows there’s nothing wrong for having an omega to stay over at his apartment for a night.

 

It’s not wrong but his neighbours might take notice of Junmyeon’s scent. He has to be careful no matter how friendly they are. He doesn’t want anyone to have their eyes on Junmyeon. Sunday morning, which is the next day, Yifan feels lazy so he doesn’t want to get up. A soft voice calls out his name multiple times. He whines, not wanting to get up no matter how tantalizing the voice sounds.

 

A soft giggle is heard and then, Yifan takes in the planifolia scent of a familiar omega. He then remembers that Junmyeon stayed over yesterday. He cracks his eyes open and witnesses Junmyeon’s face hovering over his. He bolts upright in surprise, causing their heads to collide hard. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” Yifan totally panics, taking Junmyeon’s wrists before checking the impact on his forehead which is in slight red.

 

“Oh my God, I’m such a clumsy idiot, I’m _so_ _sorry_ ,” Yifan keeps apologizing. He doesn’t even know that the omega is holding back his laughter. “It’s okay. I’m…” Junmyeon completely trails off after peering up to the alpha, unable to find his voice as his smile dies down, his wrists are still in Yifan’s tender hold. The taller male seems to realize this too. Junmyeon keeps his gaze fixed into Yifan’s eyes, wanting to wander into those enchanting dark hazelnut orbs. He wants to be Yifan’s.

 

Yifan can somehow feel the mutual feelings between both of them. He unhurriedly lowers down the omega’s wrists to his sides before taking a step forward, his eyes warmly boring into Junmyeon’s beautiful brown ones, their foreheads meeting, noses almost bumping. Bashful smiles decorates their mouths before they lean in together, fluttering their eyes close at the same time. 

 

Yifan’s alarm in his phone goes off at the wrong timing. Both briskly part away, their lips not even meeting the slightest touch. “I always set alarm for my jogs,” He sheepishly tells the silent omega who’s still standing next to him, trying to clear their awkwardness lingering in the air. Junmyeon becomes amused by this. No wonder the alpha’s body seems to be healthy and fit. He should have known this anyway.

 

Alphas tend to work out regularly so that they won’t go feral in extreme situations. It helps them to be less aggressive. “Let me make a quick breakfast?” Yifan suggests after receiving nothing but silence from the omega. Junmyeon pinks as he shies away from the alpha’s eyes as he mumbles, “I thought we can have breakfast at my place…” Yifan blinks. He then grins, catching Junmyeon’s attention, “That’s a great idea.”

 

A week passes by, their relationship just takes off after that. The pair will exchange lingering gazes whenever they’re in the break room with their teacher-friends before breaking their eye contact with shy smiles covering their mouths later. Yifan has sensed Junmyeon’s strong scent in his bedroom after he returned to his apartment from sending Junmyeon to his house, especially on his pillow.

 

He dips his face into it every night, imagining scooping the small omega into his arms as they cuddle together while exchanging lazy kisses. His face becomes warm just by the thought and he doesn’t care about it one bit. Yifan hopes his imaginations will come true. Ever since Yifan has come over for breakfast at his house a week ago, Junmyeon becomes shier and anticipating for more interactions with Yifan.

 

The alpha is so sweet and so careful with him which makes Junmyeon to like him more and more. Other alphas would have jumped on him when they see a chance but Yifan is totally different. Junmyeon suggests their second date this time to an amusement park. As cliché as it sounds, Junmyeon has always wanted to go to the amusement park with someone special.

 

Just like he has expected, they spent good memories on Saturday night. Junmyeon is slightly disappointed as Yifan still hasn’t made an intimate move (they didn’t even get to hold hands) but he doesn’t mind. Maybe the alpha wants him to trust him fully. Maybe Yifan just wants to have the right time. Other than that, Junmyeon have had a very nice time with Yifan on their second date.

 

They’re going to enter the third week of being together. Yifan decides to take Junmyeon out for a movie. But it didn’t go well as Yifan has mistakenly chose a wrong one for them to watch. It’s horror themed. Junmyeon despises horror. The omega hasn’t been talking to him at all even after it ends. Even after they’re right in front of Junmyeon’s house. The alpha admits he’s at fault.

 

Yifan doesn’t want the silence to be longer or else he knows they won’t be talking for days so he turns to the other’s side after lowering the radio’s volume before completely turning it off, staring at Junmyeon’s beautiful side profile as the omega is looking into a blank space in front of him, “Junmyeon, I’m sorry. I didn’t choose that movie on purpose. Please don’t think I’m taking advantage of you—”

 

Junmyeon presses a peck on his lips in a flash before he loosens his seatbelt with a hint of clumsiness, “I want you to stay over at my place for our next date.” Yifan seems to be frozen as he doesn’t believe what happened just now. His brain loads slowly as he just watches the omega with a blank face, registering what has the omega said and did to him at the same time. Junmyeon flushes to the fullest.

 

He presses his lips together, a frown decorating his forehead as he becomes grumpy by the alpha’s total lack of reactions. Junmyeon storms out of the vehicle before running straight to the door of his home. Yifan panics awhile later even though he’s freaking happy inside. He knows it’s pointless to persuade a sulking Junmyeon due to an experience from uni so he doesn’t even try.

 

Yifan will apologize properly to him tomorrow and he will also agree to Junmyeon’s suggestion of their next date. A silly grin is plastered on his face as he drives all the way to his apartment. Junmyeon purposely avoids Yifan at the kindergarten on the following day. Whenever he senses Yifan near him, behind him or even coming towards, he runs away. But an alpha being an alpha, Yifan can be extreme whenever he wants to.

 

Like cornering him in a class during lunch break where anyone (or the kids) will walk into them at any time.

 

Junmyeon says nothing as he keeps his head down, trying his ultimate best not to lean in a little to take a whiff of the alpha’s lemon-like smell. “I want to apologize about yesterday,” Yifan announces as he raises Junmyeon’s slightly pinking face by his chin, smiling at the change of colors of his skin, “I was honestly surprised. Will you forgive me?” Junmyeon, not looking at him, only gives him a curt nod.

 

“And I would love to stay over this weekend,” He adds, hoping Junmyeon will take this seriously. “O-Okay,” Junmyeon tries to answer grumpily but he ends up stuttering as he thinks about scenting the alpha all by himself. Yifan can feel the omega’s pheromones rising. He controls the alpha within once Junmyeon peers up to stare at him with those lovely orbs. He supresses the strong urge to kiss the omega.

 

Yifan brings his hands upwards to cup the teacher’s small face and hears an immediate soft gasp coming out from the shorter. He presses his mouth against Junmyeon’s clear forehead momentarily, feeling his heart racing just by doing this simple gesture, “I’ll come by around noon?” Junmyeon struggles to answer as Yifan makes their foreheads to meet, receiving his loving gaze which causes his heart to palpitate.

 

Yifan is so close until he can smell him fully. Junmyeon controls himself from letting out too much pheromones. Or else it will affect both of them badly. Not only that, they’re not at the right place. So in order to tease him, he gives Yifan a nod before tiptoeing to press a kiss on his right cheek. As Yifan stands there, frozen, Junmyeon escapes with a stifled giggle. The alpha comes out from the class with a very pink face.

 

Waking up around seven in the morning on Saturday, Junmyeon starts to feel giddy. It’s been awhile since he last felt like this. He’s glad it’s Yifan. After taking care of his daily morning routine, he makes sure the house is clean and looks presentable. Junmyeon takes his spot on the couch, sitting straight as he keeps his vision at the clock above the flat screen of the TV. It’s showing eleven fifty-five now.

 

Five minutes left. He then adjusts his seating by hovering a leg on his other one, his clasped hands resting on his knees neatly. He wonders which position will look appealing to the alpha. Junmyeon glances down to himself. His attire isn’t too dressy and isn’t too showing either. He loves being in sweats so he wants the alpha to know his true self at home. Besides, it’s going to be the first week of fall.

 

It’s already freezing as if it’s been snowing for days. He doesn’t have to be worried about the cold winter because he’s going to be with Yifan after this. Junmyeon’s body jerks once a loud honk startles him greatly. He forgets out the appealing sitting positions as he scrambles to the door. He’s met with a smiling Yifan. “Hey,” The alpha greets him cheerfully. “Hey you,” Junmyeon moves away a little to let him in, sending the alpha a small shy smile.

 

Yifan doesn’t go in yet. He stands in front of the omega, noting his questioning gaze. Before Junmyeon can even open his mouth to ask why he’s standing in front of him, a kiss lands on both of his cheeks. Junmyeon blinks, feeling himself flaming all over his face, “What… ?” Yifan gives him a shy smile, “I’m returning the favour,” before walking inside the house just like that. Junmyeon closes the door before cradling his warm cheeks, a silly smile plastered on his mouth.

 

It’s still noon and Yifan has made him to blush like hell. His heart is racing so wonderfully. He wants to feel more of this feeling. Junmyeon heads to the kitchen to prepare brunch for the both of them. “You have a very nice home. It’s cozy,” Yifan compliments as he eyes around the furnished kitchen, missing the changing colours of the omega’s cheeks. Omegas loves to be complimented.

 

“Thank you. You do know how much I love purple,” He states as he opens the fridge, staring at the ingredients with focus. Yifan gazes at Junmyeon’s back dreamily. Oh how much he wants to give him a very tight back hug. He’s this close to have Junmyeon in his arms. He resists the urge to do so as Junmyeon turns around before the omega flashes him a smile as he questions, “Do you want to join me to make brunch?”

 

Yifan has never nodded too furiously in his life, earning a bright grin from Junmyeon. There are many times where the omega stood too close to him while they’re cooking until Yifan feels like fainting on how pleasing Junmyeon’s scent is. Not only that, he can somewhat sense the omega doing it on purpose. Maybe Junmyeon is testing him. He strongly resists doing anything which may frighten the other.

 

They have a long talk about their lives during brunch. Even though they have known each other for more than two decades, there may be some things they might have left out on each other’s life. So they don’t miss a single detail as they converse freely with each other, still shy as they still can’t look in each other’s eyes for too long. Junmyeon switches on a random movie when evening comes.

 

Yifan has already positioned the loveseat to make it face the TV. With Junmyeon’s permission, he goes to the omega’s room to get some blankets for them. Yifan finds himself staying longer in Junmyeon’s room to take in the heavenly scent. When he returns to the lounge, Junmyeon has prepared snacks for them to eat, already seated on the loveseat. He sends him a shy smile as he sits next to the omega.

 

Junmyeon is internally sulking at Yifan for not noticing his subtle advances earlier while making brunch but he can’t blame the alpha either. They might trigger their instincts if Yifan retaliates his advances and things may end up very bad for them. So he greatly respects Yifan for that. Instead of showing subtle actions just to rile up Yifan, he decides to make the first move to make them closer.

 

Half an hour through the movie, Junmyeon scoots nearer to Yifan for warmth before leaning his head on his chest, settling a hand on the alpha’s forearm with a content smile. It’s okay if Yifan won’t do anything. At least he’s showing to Yifan that he’s comfortable being around him. Junmyeon’s smile widens and feels happy when Yifan’s arm curls around his middle to bring him closer to his side.

 

“Cold?”

 

Junmyeon answers with a sluggish nod with his temple pressing against the alpha’s clothed broad and warm torso, firmly preventing the urge to scent him. Besides, he must wait for the alpha to make a move first. A tentative warm hand on the base of his neck with a few strokes there causes Junmyeon to raise his head, wondering what’s wrong as he can sense uncertainty in the alpha.

 

He blinks as Yifan slowly brings their faces nearer and nearer before he stops, the alpha’s other hand feeling so warm and so nice against his cheek as Yifan gingerly cups a side of his face, his gaze all gooey. Junmyeon feels himself melting like a puddle of goo once a thumb idly yet hesitantly traces over his lower lip. Not only that, Yifan is this close until he can take in all of the alpha’s addictive scent.

 

“Can I kiss you… ?”

 

Junmyeon almost faints on how soft and how careful Yifan’s tone is. Never tearing his eyes away from the alpha’s, he simply gives him a short nod, unable to voice out an answer as he has anticipated for this moment. Junmyeon flutters his eyes close once Yifan tucks a hand underneath his jaw. He breathes in slowly as the alpha presses their lips together in a tender kiss.

 

Both can only hear and feel their racing hearts beating as one as they move their mouths unhurriedly against one another, their scents mixing which makes them feel something so indescribably good. Yifan takes the initiative to lean in forward, wanting to feel more of the omega’s plump lips. A fist settles on his upper torso, not pushing him away but staying where it is, showing how comfy he is.

 

Yifan sandwiches Junmyeon’s upper lip as he takes Junmyeon’s fist upwards to place it on his own cheek, covering Junmyeon’s hand with his, his other hand secure on the omega’s hip. He can feel the omega becoming a puddle as Junmyeon literally drapes himself all over his side, unable to stand his gentleness. After they part away in a need of air, Yifan lets Junmyeon to hold both sides of his face, curious of what the omega is going to do and say.

 

His heart is still beating very fast than usual and he loves it. He wishes to feel like this forever. He hopes Junmyeon feels the same as he does. Their foreheads are mushed against one another, the tips of their slightly pink noses almost touching, their eyes closed serenely, simply cherishing the silence by basking each other’s presence. Junmyeon contemplates whether to ask or not to ask for another.

 

His cheeks are burning as the flush keeps on increasing every second. His beating organ doesn’t seem like it’s going to slow down. Following his instincts, he hooks an arm loosely around the alpha’s neck a bit too cautiously, their mouths inches apart with Junmyeon being hesitant of making the first move. Most alphas won’t appreciate it when omegas initiate an advance as they will feel downgraded.

 

But Yifan surprises him as he gives Junmyeon a very warm smile before questioning, “What are you waiting for?” Junmyeon profusely blushes at that. Yifan completely loops his long arms around his middle and Junmyeon wastes no time as he pulls the alpha downwards for another kiss. Their heads bop and tilt from side to side occasionally, taking their kiss as slow as possible.

 

Junmyeon almost whines as Yifan pulls away after a very long while. Eyes still closed, he searches for the other’s lips blindly, refusing to leave his arms around Yifan’s neck. The alpha’s cheeks flushes at the omega’s clingy behaviour. He wants to mark his scent all over Junmyeon so badly but he resists it. Besides, this is the first time they’re spending a night together as lovers. That can wait.

 

When he perceives that Junmyeon is still searching for his mouth, Yifan chuckles as he cradles his face, calling him, “Hey…” The omega’s eyes flutters open, orbs hazy as he slowly blinks, cheeks darkening in an adorable pink. Yifan tenses at the view. Well, it’s not until Junmyeon sinks his flushed face into his clothed chest after retrieving his short limbs, most probably shy. Yifan can finally relax.

 

He pats on Junmyeon’s back as he noses into the omega’s fluffy black hair as he lets Junmyeon snuggle to his heart’s content. Omegas tend to be clingy anyways. Alphas will be pleased by the omegas’ behaviour. That’s exactly how Yifan feels right now. “Movie… ?” Yifan dares himself to nuzzle onto Junmyeon’s temple as he half-questions, the omega’s scent seriously causing him to be fuzzy in a very good way.

 

Junmyeon is in his own omega world, unknowingly scenting Yifan as he noses and presses his cheek possessively onto his chest. The omega doesn’t reply but he answers with his actions as he lazily pulls the alpha down, wanting another unhurried kiss. Yifan complies gradually, wanting the same. Both of them end up sleeping on the couch, Junmyeon settling atop of Yifan, both snuggled with one another.

 

The pair find themselves anticipating to meet each other on every weekend. They will sometimes hope for Saturday to come faster. The duo hasn’t advanced their relationship to another level as they’re currently comfortable the way they are. They are indeed taking things slow just like they want to. Both are tolerant and they don’t mind if they aren’t able to see each other for a day since they have their own life to maintain.

 

Some of Junmyeon’s beta teachers-friends (who knows about their relationship) will coo at the pair once they spot them whispering closely to each other during lunch, where Yifan and Junmyeon will have their cheeks painted in pink awhile later after finding out their friends were actually teasing them. The kids even tease them too sometimes. Yifan isn’t sure if he should feel delighted or not about this matter.

 

But when a four year old Dahyun, the girl who cried on the first day right after Yifan asked her a question in the class, gives a cute drawing of him and Junmyeon to him so shyly, Yifan confirms he doesn’t mind it one bit. Junmyeon seems to enjoy the kids’ chatter about him and Yifan. Both often text to each other about it, making their days even livelier. This weekend, Yifan has invited Junmyeon over to his apartment.

 

Junmyeon arrives with his car parked right in front of Yifan’s block. He catches a familiar smell near him and he spots the taller male right at the porch after he climbs out of his vehicle. “Hey.” Junmyeon lets himself being embraced after Yifan takes his backpack. He sighs in content once he takes in the alpha’s scent as he noses lazily into Yifan’s neck, “Hey you…”

 

Yifan peels him away heavyheartedly, sending him a small smile as he asks, “Hungry?” Junmyeon nods as answer. He’s indeed hungry. He took too much time packing his clothes even though he knew he was going to bring sweatshirts anyway. Yifan made a simple egg fried rice for the both of them. They eat dinner in silence, both deep in their thoughts, occasionally glancing at each other.

 

Both then head together to the small space of Yifan’s living room. Junmyeon comfily takes his spot at the edge of the small couple couch, waiting for Yifan after he manually turns on the TV. Yifan was all in his head this past days. The feelings he has for the alpha have turned into something special. So when the alpha sits next to him, Junmyeon can’t stop himself from keeping his nose nuzzling into Yifan’s chest, wanting more of Yifan’s gratifying scent.

 

His exhaustion flies away, a sigh escaping his mouth as he paws Yifan’s stomach with a fist. Yifan picks this up of course. Junmyeon clearly wants to cuddle. He can sense it in the omega. So Yifan calls him softly, tilting his face upwards to face him with a smile, “Sit on my lap.” Junmyeon blushes but complies anyway, manoeuvring to sit on the alpha’s right thigh while his legs are stretched over Yifan’s unoccupied one.

 

Goosebumps is what he feels when Yifan’s arms are firm around him. He feels too close with the alpha and he loves it. Junmyeon grasps Yifan’s shirt in comfort before brushing his nose onto the alpha’s cheek, getting incredibly snuggly. Yifan brings his mouth downwards underneath Junmyeon’s jaw and presses neck kisses all over the omega’s pale skin, showering him with adoration.

 

Junmyeon grips onto Yifan even tighter, totally pleased by the affection he’s currently getting. He feels so content, all snuggled up on the alpha’s lap, just happily soaking up the affection and the comforting scent that comes with it. Yifan feels the same. He’s being so content, nuzzling into the omega’s neck as he freely marks his scent on Junmyeon, taking in the vanilla scent from the omega.

 

Junmyeon then shyly cups his face with his small hands, both sharing a silent shy glance before he kisses the alpha without a single word. Yifan gradually replies, holding Junmyeon even tighter and closer if that’s possible. As he gazes at Junmyeon dozing off against his chest half an hour later, who looks so endearing and so comfortable like this, Yifan decides he wants to keep this omega forever.

 

Three months has ended within a blink of an eye. It has also been three months they have been together. The pair take turns to stay over at their houses. Yifan is concerned about a matter in their relationship. Whenever Junmyeon is nearing his heat, the omega will always avoid him before he disappears for his one week heat leave. Not only that, he still remembers that Junmyeon’s neighbour is an alpha.

 

He attended to the other alpha’s birthday party with Junmyeon a month ago where all alphas have eyes on the omega but Junmyeon hasn’t seemed to make it out as he was too occupied with Yifan. Yifan felt threatened throughout the whole party and if it wasn’t for Junmyeon excusing themselves early, Yifan would have went feral. Yifan is honestly uncomfortable to leave his omega all alone with an alpha neighbour who has lots of alpha friends.

 

He knows Junmyeon will refuse his help since they haven’t even had a slightest sensual makeout or had done other lewd activities. Yifan has been stressing over this matter all by himself. Junmyeon isn’t present today (there’s a meeting for the teachers) which causes him to feel irritated without the omega’s presence. So right after he bids goodbye to some teachers, Yifan heads straight to Junmyeon’s house.

 

He tries to sense the smell of heat from the omega’s doorstep but there’s none. Yifan frowns at this. _“Yifan… ?”_ Comes a very weary voice after Yifan presses on the bell twice. “Are you okay—” _“Go home, Yifan. Why are you here? You shouldn’t have come here.”_ Yifan becomes mute for a moment. He then senses a familiar alpha’s scent near him. His head wheels to the direction of the scent.

 

Yifan spots Junmyeon’s neighbour who’s relaxing at his porch with shades on, sipping on his coffee. A smirk is sent to his way and that’s all it takes for Yifan to growl at the other alpha, knowing that the other is silently sniffing and enjoying Junmyeon’s sweet scent _all_ this time, _all_ these days whenever Junmyeon is in heat. _“Yifan, just go. Please…”_ His tone comes out strong as he fixes a stern gaze on the other alpha, “I’m not leaving until you let me inside, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon presses himself against the door, trying to inhale Yifan’s scent to calm his whole being but it’s so little and it isn’t enough. He’s afraid if Yifan loses control. Junmyeon has never let anyone to help him with his heat. He has never let anyone to touch him. He knows it won’t hurt since pain receptors will shut down during the heat but he simply won’t ever give his virginity to anyone just like that.

 

He used to relief his heat with toys back in his teen years but now, he can only consume heat suppressants so that no raging alphas will be scratching on his door or even fighting near his house. Now that Yifan is being stubborn, he has no choice but to let him in. After opening the door for him, Junmyeon’s legs go weak as he feels a wave of comfort once Yifan’s full blown scent hits his nostrils.

 

“Junmyeon,” Yifan catches the Science teacher into his arms before he can even fall, tilting his face upwards and his chest aches on how horrible Junmyeon’s condition is, ignoring the extremely sweet smell radiating from the omega, “Goodness, you’re so weak…” Junmyeon whimpers meekly into his chest afterwards as he welcomes the warmth, his tears threatening to come out. He can finally breathe properly after he’s next to Yifan.

 

“Junmyeon, I swear I won’t do anything that you won’t like. Is it okay if I stay here tonight?”

 

The objection is right on the tip of his tongue but Junmyeon nods instead, giving in, surrendering. How can he not after the alpha’s presence and his scent makes him to feel so alive? “Have you eaten?” Yifan questions as he brings the weak omega to the couch after spotting the supposed nest, which consists of tons of blankets and probably Junmyeon’s sweaters he have worn before during his stay overs at his apartment.

 

After Junmyeon cocoons himself into his nest, he shakes his head while mumbling, his eyes closing, “Only the pills…” Yifan’s eyes widens in shock. No wonder the smell of his heat isn’t that strong. That isn’t the case here. The case here is that, Junmyeon hasn’t eaten anything yet even when it’s noon already? “Wait here. I’ll make something simple for you,” Yifan hopes there’s food in the fridge.

 

The omega whines in disapproval as he grabs Yifan’s hand without thinking, staring up to him with pleading eyes, “Stay…” Yifan sends him a soft smile. Kissing Junmyeon on the lips may give him a bad impression at his current state so he leaves a peck on his messy hair before patting on his head, “I’ll be quick.” Yifan keeps his words. He returns within a few minutes after making ham sandwiches.

 

A simple lunch will do for now. He will try to make something heavy later. Yifan doesn’t dare to sit near the omega’s nest as Junmyeon may throw a tantrum so he takes his spot in front of the couch on the floor, a few feet away from Junmyeon, “Do you want anything else?” The omega shakes his head as an answer, munching on the sandwich with silence. Yifan decides to watch him to see if he needs any help.

 

He has to admit that Junmyeon does smell a little sweeter than usual, only that it doesn’t have any effects on him. The frown is back on his forehead as he recalls the smirk from Junmyeon’s neighbour. “I want to sleep…” The soft, weak voice of Junmyeon pulls him out of his thoughts. He almost coos at the endearing sight of the omega whose hair covers his forehead fully and messily, some strands pointing at different angles, the blanket looking similar to a tent as it stays on top of Junmyeon’s head.

 

“Sleep, then. Do you want to take the pills?”

 

A nod is all he receives. Yifan easily finds the heat suppressants on the table top of the dining room and heads to the kitchen, returning to Junmyeon’s side with a glass of water. Junmyeon falls asleep within seconds after consuming them. Yifan makes sure he doesn’t go too close to retrieve the glass from Junmyeon’s hold or else the omega will definitely stir. There are two types of omegas during heat.

 

One, they will reach out to any alphas so they can relief themselves fast and easy, not caring if they have tons of alphas looming over them. Which eventually leads to unnecessary bond mark on the omega. If a single alpha isn’t responsible, they may die with the unborn child inside them. Two, they will be like Junmyeon, locking themselves in their house or in their room after taking suppressants pills, not wanting to have any accidental pregnancies.

 

Omegas on pills, any alphas’ presence will either irk or terrify them. Since Junmyeon isn’t mated and bonded yet, the omega still will be afraid of him if he gets too close or tries to get too close. When he witnesses Junmyeon who unknowingly rubs his face against his pillow, Yifan smiles, fondness spreading inside his chest. He then heads to the kitchen, sitting on one of the barstools as he spends time with his phone.

 

Junmyeon wakes up around evening, the pills finished taking effects. He needs to gobble down a few more. But he feels so weak to even lift off his feet to the floor from the couch. Junmyeon scans around once he remembers something. Where’s Yifan? As if on cue, he hears water running from the toilet on the same floor. Junmyeon then spots a glass of water, covered with a lid. He examines his surroundings again for any signs of Yifan.

 

He then finally notices the small white bottle of the suppressant right next to the glass on the circle table in front of him. Junmyeon snatches it after he senses the alpha nearing to his nest. “You okay?” He hides himself into the bundle of clothes and blankets, wanting to feel comfortable, before he feebly nods. Yifan witnesses the lump moving so he deems the omega is okay. Or is he not?

 

“Do you want me to leave?”

 

Junmyeon chews on his lower lip at this. He doesn’t want Yifan to go but he’s scared if his heat goes out of control since the object of his affection is near. “I don’t know…” He sniffles, not knowing what else he can do, feeling so helpless. Yifan takes his cue to leave. It must be suffocating for the omega to have an alpha around him. Junmyeon must be scared on his each and every little movements.

 

“Please don’t go…”

 

Yifan totally stops walking as he swivels his whole body only to see Junmyeon who reveals himself, the omega still inside the nest. What breaks his heart is that Junmyeon is _crying_ , tears falling fast as if he doesn’t know what to do for them to be together right now. “I won’t go anywhere,” He forces out a smile, strictly telling himself not to go Junmyeon as the smell of his heat slightly reaches him, “I’ll be sleeping in your room, okay?”

 

Junmyeon finally sleeps in peace after a very long time, sensing the alpha’s protective vibe radiating around the house.

 

The next morning, Yifan feels a light weight settling on half of his chest. Not only that, he feels very warm and is thankful for that, considering it’s winter anyway. He rubs his eyes with a fist before squinting them, trying to ebb the sleep away. A wave of contentment washes over once he takes in a familiar scent. A very similar soft snore causes him to be completely awake. His eyes widens when he sees the person.

 

Junmyeon is sleeping next to him.

 

His clothes and blankets are bundled up on them, covering their bodies completely. A relieved smile spreads across his mouth. The omega must have moved the nest here while he’s asleep. Yifan moves slowly and circles his arms around Junmyeon’s petite body before pulling him into his embrace with care, noticing the heat has subsided after bravely taking a sniff as he buries his nose into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

A small mumble catches his attention. He lifts his head to see Junmyeon’s lashes are fidgeting elegantly. “Hey,” He calls in a gentle tone, smiling as the omega adorably flutters his eyelids open, “Slept well?” He bops their cold noses together, causing Junmyeon’s cheeks to pink at the cute gesture. He shifts a little before sinking his face under the alpha’s chin, letting out a long hum as an answer.

 

“Want to sleep more?”

 

Junmyeon smiles at that before he nods, shyly snaking an arm around Yifan’s waist after that. Yifan grins, leaving a kiss on the younger male’s bed-hair as they cuddle for the first time on bed. They will always sleep separately whenever they stay over. This is their first time sleeping together and… It honestly feels calm. It’s a great feeling, to be this close with your partner.

 

It shows they have great trust with one another. Yifan croons as he rakes his long digits through Junmyeon’s soft hair, trying to make him sleep. Junmyeon occasionally hums in satisfaction, pleased by the pampering. They succumb to their dreamlands together, the cold snowy weather easily lulling them to sleep, both holding onto each other. Ever since the holidays have started, Yifan regularly goes to Junmyeon’s house.

 

Yifan tries not to show how uncomfortable he is as Junmyeon invites him to his alpha neighbour’s gathering party on January first. He agrees anyway, not wanting Junmyeon to be alone at the venue. He hasn’t been sleeping in peace at his apartment as the image of Junmyeon’s alpha neighbour always flash in his brain. Yifan is currently growling at the poor car in front of him which hasn’t been moving for half an hour.

 

Due to the snowy weather, he’s stuck in traffic. It only takes fifteen minutes from his apartment to Junmyeon’s house. He wonders how long he can be patient. Not only that, Junmyeon must be surrounded by alphas by now. The mere thought alone causes him to clench his teeth as he grips hard onto the steering wheel. He won’t go easy if they did anything to the omega.

 

“Looking good today,” Jisoo, Junmyeon’s alpha neighbour, compliments as he hands the hot choco to the small distant-looking omega. Junmyeon smiles bashfully as he takes it, glancing at the front of his house to see Yifan have or haven’t arrived. “I’ve heard there’s a terrible traffic on the way here,” Junyeol, a friend of Jisoo’s and also an alpha, informs in the saddest way ever.

 

It causes Junmyeon to be worried, his head ducking down as he keeps his cold palms warm with the hot mug, thinking about Yifan’s condition. “Have fun with us instead, yeah?” Junmyeon nods mindlessly, not knowing that he’s being hit on. The rest of the alphas share small grins. “Junnie, look here,” Heechan shoulder-hugs the startled omega before taking a group selfie.

 

But he pauses once he sees Junmyeon isn’t smiling at all, “Smile, Junnie. You look pretty when you smile.” He brings the omega closer to his side as the others are joining for the group picture. “Yeah, your smile makes all of us happy,” Junyeol flirts as he pats on his head before joining the frame. Junmyeon, once again, is totally oblivious of their advances as he smiles wide for the picture.

 

Half an hour passes by, there’s still no Yifan. Junmyeon is totally upset and worried at the same time. Upset because has Yifan forgotten about this event? Worried because has Yifan gotten into an accident? He pouts as he pockets his cold hands into his pullover. There’s no messages from Yifan either. “You look so cute right now,” Jisoo sweeps his bangs away from falling into his eyes, pulling out from his thoughts of the alpha.

 

Junmyeon only tells him a shy thanks, unaware of the other’s approach. He decides to help the alphas to set up the canopies. Ten minutes later, there are lots of betas and alphas swarmed in and out Jisoo’s house. This time, alcohol beverages are included. Junmyeon serves all of the attendees brightly, hiding his increasing concern towards Yifan. The people woos the only omega there, betting within themselves on who will take him home.

 

They have totally taken interest on him since they can sense the omega isn’t mated and isn’t claimed even though they can sense a strong scent of an alpha radiating around him. Since Junmyeon is so wrapped up in thoughts of his lover, he doesn’t really catch on and ends up replying cheerfully to each subtle advances. Yifan is officially pissed. A car broke down and the traffic has been delayed for almost two hours.

 

He doesn’t care if the police will chase him behind as he speeds up to Junmyeon’s house. He can’t even go through the neighbourhood as vehicles are parked in front of every houses, including Junmyeon’s. A groans leaves his mouth as he presses on the accelerator before parking at the end of the neighbourhood once he finds a spot there. He gets out of his car with a very grim face, hoping to see Junmyeon as soon as possible.

 

It’s night now. Loud music is blasting from a certain house. Junmyeon must be in there. He feels all tied up at the thought of the small omega squished between the tall alphas and betas. So he hurries to the house, eyes darting everywhere as he avoids some drunk people. Worry raises to the maximum as he can’t spot Junmyeon at all. So he walks into the house with heavy steps, flinching at the loud music.

 

Yifan almost throws up by the stench of strong alcohol so he brings up a hand to cover his nose. He’s never fond of them. “Junmyeon! Help me out to take the controller on the floor!” Yifan whips his head to the loud voice and spots Junmyeon’s neighbour. He follows his gaze and a splitting grin breaks his face as he finally finds Junmyeon near the big attached TV. But the omega doesn’t see him.

 

Yifan pushes himself through the crowd to get to him. As Junmyeon picks the fallen remote off the floor, Yifan accidentally witnesses the group of alphas near Jisoo staring blatantly at the omega’s ass when he bends over. Yifan is quick to growl at them, catching their attention. Yifan doesn’t spare them a single glance after he shoots daggers to each and one of them before he strides to Junmyeon’s way, the spectators already groaning as they lost the bet. They never thought the petite omega already has someone.

 

“Oh, Yifan! Where have you been? I was so worried—”

 

Junmyeon is completely stunned as Yifan snatches the remote from his hold without responding to his question and without looking at him. Yifan then throws the stupid controller to the other alpha’s way before dragging the omega away, not giving a damn if it hits any of their faces. “Yifan, wait, I need to help—” “Let’s go inside.” Junmyeon gives the alpha a strange look as Yifan keeps his eyes fixed on his neighbour’s house after they’re at his house’s doorstep.

 

Rather than snapping at him for his sudden rash behaviour, Junmyeon observes his face for a moment. Yifan is frowning. His aura seems to be tensed and his facial expression looks very disturbed. Junmyeon mirrors the alpha’s countenance. Yifan has never been like this before. “Yifan, what’s wrong?” He tries to take his attention from staring or more like glowering at his neighbour’s house.

 

“Please,” Yifan finally peers down to the omega with a soft gaze before he’s back to send a smouldering gaze to the house again, “Let’s go inside.” Junmyeon frowns as the alpha isn’t looking at him again, “But I promised to help them,” He tugs onto the hem of Yifan’s sweater to gain his attention once again, “I have to go—” “They were _leering_ at you,” Yifan seethes as he grabs the omega’s shoulders, pressing the omega against the door, unknowingly letting out dominant pheromones, “I _don’t_ want you to go back there.”

 

Junmyeon blinks twice in surprise, feeling himself becoming smaller by the alpha’s glowering stare, unable to find his voice at the moment. “I smell them all over you.” Just after Yifan tells him, Junmyeon can point out different scents on his body. He swallows out loud, pawing the alpha’s stomach in fear, “Yifan, I didn’t cheat on you—” “I know you didn’t,” Yifan becomes soft as he looks into his eyes.

 

But then, he frowns deeply towards Junmyeon’s neighbour’s house for the umpteeth time, feeling so angry until he can’t stop it, “They were doing it on purpose. Let me reach them a lesson.” Junmyeon’s eyes enlarge as Yifan leaves him. He’s quick enough to grab the alpha’s forearm before pleading to him as the latter keeps protesting, “Yifan, please, let’s just go inside, okay?” Junmyeon knows Yifan will go feral once he meets the other alphas.

 

“Please. Let’s go inside. You wanted to go inside, right?”

 

He persuades the growling alpha, pulling him further and further to his doorstep again. Yifan still hasn’t calmed down even after they’re inside his house. He hugs the alpha right at the foyer, burying his face into his chest, hoping his scent will calm him. “It’s all okay now… It’s okay,” He timidly presses his mouth near Yifan’s throat for a long while, hoping this will soothe his rage.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon feels Yifan’s arms rounding him completely. He peers up to the male with worry, “Are you okay?” He can spot Yifan’s pink cheeks as he nods, most probably from the kiss on his neck just now. “Did I scare you?” Junmyeon nods into his shirt, being honest. It scared him to the fullest. He never seen Yifan like that. He never wants to see Yifan like that in the future.

 

“I’m sorry… I’ll never be like that again next time,” Yifan noses into Junmyeon’s soft hair, the omega’s scent calming the fire within even though there are other scents lingering on him. Junmyeon doesn’t answer but sticks close to Yifan in response. Yifan decides this is the right time to voice out his thoughts right now. “Junmyeon? Can you look at me?” After their eyes meet, Yifan feels the mutual devotion they have for one another.

 

Even though none have said I love you’s yet, he can feel it. He can feel their love between them. “What… ?” He smiles affectionately as Junmyeon blushes since he keeps staring. Cradling a side of his face, he leans in until their tips of their noses touch, causing Junmyeon’s blush to darken. He declares his thoughts after keeping it for so long, “Junmyeon, it’s time we live together and mate fully.”

 

Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat. Is Yifan really telling him the truth? Does he wants to take their relationship to the next level? By the look in the alpha’s eyes… He seems to be very true. Junmyeon feels so happy until he wants Yifan to move in right now but he needs to give a reply to the awaiting alpha, “Okay.” He smiles wide, happiness blooming on his face.

 

Yifan mirrors his expression, relieved. He leaves a peck on the omega’s hair before he informs, “I’ll try to move in here by three days since we have to manage the new kids’ registration. They gave us two weeks to manage it. Will it be okay for you?” Junmyeon gives him two big nods, unable to stop the joy on his face, “You’re welcome any time.” He then slips out a giggle as he can’t wait to smother Yifan with soft kisses and be bathed by the alpha’s pampering.

 

“What’s so funny, hm?”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks warms up so wonderfully once Yifan squishes him into his embrace. He does the same too as he mumbles in reply, grinning wide into the alpha’s chest, “Nothing…” Yifan does the same, leaving trails of kisses on the omega once he cups Junmyeon’s face, showing how happy he is. Junmyeon closes his eyes serenely, feeling his heart is about to burst out of contentment.

 

His fingers locks into the back of Yifan’s shirt tightly once Yifan’s mouth travels down underneath his jaw, pressing feather light kisses all the way, sending goosebumps all over his skin in the most pleasant way. “I want to cuddle…” Junmyeon whines meekly and Yifan wants to faint on how cute the omega sounds. He gradually complies to his wish as he leads them to the couch.

 

Junmyeon comfortably settles on his lap and kisses on his cheek before hiding his face into his neck, causing both of them to blush just by the simple gesture of affection. They then simply snuggle on the couch, exchanging occasional soft kisses. Yifan and Junmyeon have smiles of contentment on their lips as they fall asleep together, their legs tangled and their arms full of each other.

 

Both of them feel themselves swelling in love for one another. They wish to wallow deeper into this feeling, together. Just like Yifan predicted, he has moved into Junmyeon’s house within three days. Yifan has put his apartment on rent so that he will have side income. It isn’t easy to have all of his items to the house because the road is blanketed with snow, which is why it took three days.

 

Not only that, the weather is quite windy. The omega helps him to pack and does most of the things, causing Yifan to have no choice but to let him. He knows how persistent Junmyeon can be. It’s already eight at night when everything is settled. Yifan is staring at the other’s house, Junmyeon’s alpha neighbour’s house, through the small gaps of curtain. Ever since the incident, Junmyeon’s neighbour doesn’t seem to be bothering the omega again.

 

 ** _I’ll rip his head off if he does_** , He growls under his breath as he spots Jisoo throwing out the trash. “Yifan,” Junmyeon hugs the tall alpha from behind, all tired and all clingy. The taller male faces him and brings him into his hug with a smile. He detects exhaustion in the omega. “What do you want for dinner… ?” The shorter one asks as he nestles his chin on his sternum, peering up to him so adorably.

 

Yifan feels his heart aching at the cute sight. “Let me cook,” He presses a peck on his cold nose and smiles down to him, “Why don’t you rest?” He lets Junmyeon to think for a while as the omega watches him blankly. “I want to cook with you.” Yifan gives a stern glare of disapproval but not when the omega pouts. “O-Okay,” He stutters before pulling him into the kitchen, blushing.

 

Junmyeon seriously have his ways to never make him disagree. Junmyeon happily helps the alpha even though he’s extremely tired. The boxes at the lounge are untouched ever since they placed them there. Might as well organize them tomorrow. He just wants to sleep next to the alpha, cuddled up next to the alpha and he wants to have Yifan’s scent all over him again.

 

So right after they wash the dishes, Junmyeon pulls him upstairs to his room, sleep reaching to the maximum. He wants them to cuddle right this instant. Yifan lets the omega to drag him all the way to the bedroom as he stares at the back of Junmyeon’s head, a lovesick smile etching on his mouth. This will be their first night living together. He will never forget this day.

 

Junmyeon is all curled up against the alpha’s chest under the cozy blankets, eyes closed in peace as he cherishes the citrus smell from Yifan’s. Yifan rubs the small teacher’s back to lull him to sleep. But then, Junmyeon suddenly starts to mumble against his chest, “I’m so happy…” Yifan’s chest tightens by Junmyeon’s sincerity. He can really sense the joy within the omega. The next thing he says is really a surprise.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you…”

 

Junmyeon murmurs as he nuzzles and snuggles into the alpha’s chest, can’t stop himself from showing how clingy he is. He’s about to whine as Yifan suddenly pushes him away but not until the alpha sandwiches his face with his large, warm palms. Junmyeon blinks softly, one of his eyes closed from drowsiness. The alpha sends him a gooey smile before he confesses, “I love you so much.”

 

Junmyeon’s heart races in the most wonderful way ever as Yifan slots their mouths for a delicate kiss. He tries his best to reply because his mind and body is getting all mushy from the alpha’s affection, feeling his long arms around him to have him nearer. Junmyeon purrs once they part away, too sleepy. Yifan tucks Junmyeon under his chin and continues rubbing and patting the small omega’s back. He smiles widely as he listens to Junmyeon’s mumbles of happy he is and how much he loves him.

 

Junmyeon is too happy and is too sleepy at the same time so he can’t really differentiate the reality at the moment so he spills whatever goes through his head, not knowing that the alpha is listening to all of his adorable confessions. It’s just so cute and sweet that the amount of contentment and warmth in the alpha’s scent is enough to lull the omega to sleep, both snoring softly as they doze.

 

School has started two weeks later. But Junmyeon takes one week leave. Same goes to Yifan. They’re going to have their first heat together as mates. Junmyeon hasn’t said anything about it as he stays close to Yifan a few days before he takes his off. Yifan who clearly realizes this just by the sudden sweet smell keeps the omega close to his side. It’s undeniable that they’re both feeling so nervous and so excited at the same time.

 

When it’s night, there are still no signs yet. So to kill time, Junmyeon builds his nest on their bed. He even allows the alpha to build the nest because he loves how interested his mate is in the whole process, half the time is spent jumping around and hitting each other with pillows though. It starts when Junmyeon keeps staring at the alpha. Yifan’s face is full of focus and the alpha even asks if the positions of the nest is or isn’t to his liking.

 

The thing is, Junmyeon is already satisfied by having his clothes (but mostly Yifan’s clothes) around them. He isn’t afraid on what’s bound to happen because he has Yifan by his side. But the alpha seems to be too focused on correcting the nest until he doesn’t pay attention to Junmyeon. So Junmyeon forces the alpha to shift his attention to him by hitting him right on his back with his pillow.

 

“What the—”

 

“You’re not talking to me!”

 

Another hit on Yifan’s shoulder this time. As Yifan tries to catch his hands, Junmyeon stands on his feet with haste before swishing the pillow on the alpha’s head. “Junmyeon, if you’re not going to stop, I—” Junmyeon swings his pillow acutely on the alpha’s face before he giggles while hopping off the bed. Yifan follows him while shaking his head. The alpha chases as the omega runs and runs around their room, laughter and giggles escaping from them.

 

Yifan is staring at him with a sly smile once Junmyeon accidentally corners himself against the wall beside their shared wardrobe. Junmyeon shields himself helplessly with his pillow, feigning seriousness as he fixes a sharp gaze on the alpha. “Come here!” Yifan lunges forward. Junmyeon swiftly ducks his body before going through Yifan’s legs and speedily smacking him again on his back.

 

He lets out a high pitched scream as Yifan eventually catches him from his back once he tries to run. “You think you can escape from me?” Yifan tickles him with prompt neck kisses until Junmyeon whines him to stop. “Stay still,” The alpha playfully commands as Junmyeon tries to wriggle out from his grip. He never knew the omega will be this energetic near his heat. Yifan has to let him go because Junmyeon doesn’t stop protesting in his arms. 

 

He witnesses Junmyeon jumping on the bed, messing up the nest. He doesn’t feel angry at all. Instead, he joins Junmyeon. He strikes Junmyeon’s pillow after snatching his own. The omega giggles even louder, causing his chest to clamp because he’s making Junmyeon happy. Their pillow fight goes on for a few more minutes, Junmyeon mostly jumping on the mattress which sometimes makes Yifan difficult to balance his weight on the bouncy bed.

 

“Incoming!”

 

Yifan lifts his head at the warning and a whack is all he gets before he falls flat on his back. Junmyeon, who has put a lot of energy on hitting the other, shrieks as he finds himself falling, his pillow dropping to the floor. A groan leaves Yifan as a light weight drops onto his body quite harshly. “Yifan, are you okay?” He opens his eyes after confirming he isn’t dead by the impact.

 

Yifan doesn’t expect to see the omega hovering his beautiful face over his. “Are you hurt?” Junmyeon presses his palm against his cheek as he questions worriedly. It takes a while for Yifan to regain his conscious. He sends the apprehensive omega a sweet smile, circling his small back with his arms as he doesn’t answer, liking the pink spreading on Junmyeon’s cheeks as he keeps staring.

 

He pecks Junmyeon on the lips as the omega avoids his eyes. His blush darkens. Yifan wastes no time as he cups the small omega’s face down for a kiss. Junmyeon relaxes as he hums, elbows resting on the alpha’s shoulders as his hands settles on Yifan’s head, lithe fingers swirling through his dark brown hair. Few minutes later, Yifan sits on the mattress, his back leaning against the headboard as Junmyeon straddles his thighs, their lips never leaving.

 

Junmyeon feels himself melting as Yifan’s arms travel all the way down before they fit justly around his waist, making him to feel so protected. He unknowingly lets out pheromones, his omega nature sensing pure safety and full security near him. Junmyeon then feels it. The pair breaks their kiss as they gaze into each other’s orbs, the silence thick and uncomfortable.

 

The omega is the first one to tear the quietness between them as he brings his eyes down to Yifan’s crumpled collar, “I…” He can’t seem to find his voice as his whole body shakes with pleasure just by the alpha’s presence. Leaning into Yifan’s chest as he grips the latter’s shirt, Junmyeon’s face becomes incredibly warm as he sniffs the alpha’s scent, his heart palpitating, feeling himself already lubricating down there.

 

Yifan never thought the smell of heat will be this alluring. Junmyeon isn’t even doing anything and he’s already becoming all hot and all hard. “Junmyeon,” He cradles the small omega’s warm face and his heart thumps ridiculously fast once he takes notice of the omega’s hazy orbs which screams of submission. “I’ll take care of you,” Yifan sends a small smile, knowing that the omega is currently afraid. He can sense it in Junmyeon no matter how he tries to hide it. 

 

“I trust you,” Junmyeon shyly locks their eyes before kissing the alpha. He knows he’s in safe hands. He loves Yifan. He trusts Yifan. A surprised gasp startles Junmyeon himself as the alpha begins to rut slowly. “Junmyeon…” He buries his face into Yifan’s neck, holding firmly onto his shoulders at the foreign feeling, sensing himself stiffening as the alpha’s grip on his hips tightens.

 

“Yifan,” He whimpers without himself knowing after a while, heat fully consuming him as the alpha’s gentle kisses and touches on his body makes him to want more, “Yifan, touch me, kiss me—” The moment after Yifan helps to shred their clothes, he presses Junmyeon against the mattress with care before they have their first ever searing kiss, the alpha swallowing the omega’s moans once they’re one.

 

Yifan finally gets to tie their bond forever. Junmyeon sobs in utmost bliss by the time they’re over. Yifan leaves his teeth from the omega’s skin before he turns his mate around to face him. The mated pair share a meaningful gaze of devotion with tears of joy and doting smiles. The rest of the night sensually flows as they’re conjoined ever so closely, basking in each other’s scents and affection and love.

 

They return to teach one week later. Their friends can’t seem to stop teasing on how the mated pair are literally glowing. The couple can only blush before escaping together to have their break in peace. They end up having lunch together with the kids. Junmyeon stares with adoration at the small children rounding Yifan, asking his help on how to pronounce some English phrases.

 

Dahyun isn’t scared of him anymore. The little girl even sits on the English teacher’s lap as Yifan begins to explain the phrases to her. The alpha can be a great father. A small soft laughter erupts from Junmyeon by the sudden thought. Yifan hears this and lifts his eyesight to the omega in front of him, “What is it?” Junmyeon only shakes his head with a smile before saying, “You’re so cute with kids.” Yifan blushes at this, causing Junmyeon to laugh.

 

Yifan have had enough. He’s totally has had enough of this. These past two weeks, the omega has been constantly stealing and keeping Yifan’s hoodies and some of his clothes. Yifan doesn’t hate this. Yifan isn’t angry either. The thing is, what is he supposed to wear in this cold weather? Is Junmyeon purposely doing this just to have him half-naked? It’s not that Yifan doesn’t want to but it’s still January, the snow and the winter hasn’t passed yet.

 

He doesn’t want to be topless in the freaking cold weather, thank you very much. So he makes a decision. He finally takes revenge by taking one of the small omega’s sweaters and it just barely fits on him. Yifan doesn’t care. He will walk around in it all day. Once he spots Junmyeon at the kitchen, he smirks. Junmyeon almost drops his hot choco at the sight. He then bursts into giggles. Yifan is still stubborn, not wanting to take the sweater off.

 

He heads to the lounge after having lunch. When he sits on the couch, the hem of the clothing riles up until it exposes his firm stomach. Junmyeon is dying of laughter as he witnesses the scene from the kitchen. Yifan then pouts with a frown after huffing out loud, still determined to carry out his revenge. The omega sees this and heads next to his side. He can’t stop the giggles though.

 

“Yes, dear, you look so good in my clothes,” Junmyeon assures the sulking alpha. He lets out a high pitched squeak after Yifan pulls him to his lap, meeting his stoic expression even though the alpha doesn’t have his eyes on him. Junmyeon smiles slyly. It’s easy to comfort a sulking Yifan. Junmyeon presses their lips together, tracing invisible patterns on Yifan’s solid torso with his forefinger while his other hand rises up to settle it on the base of Yifan’s neck, slightly brushing his fingers against the fine hair there.

 

The alpha completely gives in, wrapping his limbs around the small omega possessively, intensifying their slow kisses into deep ones. “You always have your ways to calm me, hm?” A soft chuckle leaves Junmyeon, their mouths merely apart, holding the alpha’s jaws sluggishly as his body is literally a puddle after the kisses, “Do you hate it… ?” Yifan lets out a throaty chortle, “Not at all, love,” before lowering his head into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

He presses his mouth against the pearl white skin momentarily and trails behind unhurriedly, now mouthing on the bond with authority which earns a soft and a submissive murmur of his name from the omega, “I have my own ways too…” Junmyeon’s body shudders in the most delightful way ever. Once they lock eyes, they smile shyly. The love they have for each other never seems to fade away.

 

It’s been almost more than two months they have been living together. Junmyeon’s alpha neighbour have moved out without telling them. Yifan is damn pleased to know the fact because he’s been waiting for this. Junmyeon can only shake his head because he acknowledges how much the alpha hates the other. Yifan is planning a trip for the two of them. They never went anywhere as mates before so he wants them to travel.

 

It sure will be nice for them to spend memories in a different country. Not only that, he acknowledges that Junmyeon loves to travel. It will be next year though because they need to save up for the vacation but first, he needs to announce this matter to his mate. So on Friday night, he plops himself next to the cozy-looking omega’s side with an arm thrown across his small waist.

 

After making sure Junmyeon is feeling okay (since the omega seems to be moody these days), he starts, “I want us to go to Switzerland, Junmyeon.” The omega scoots closer as he keeps his gaze fixed on the TV, “When do you want us to go?” Yifan brightens as he hears the expected question from his mate, “Next January will be nice.” Junmyeon casually clicks his tongue and goes, “That won’t work. The baby is due that week.”

 

“Oh right, of course— Wait, what, baby?!”

 

Yifan doesn’t seem to be expressing any negative reactions but the look on his face is ridiculously funny so Junmyeon laughs so hard untill he wheezes. “Junmyeon, are you serious?” He nods thrice as he grins, his face in Yifan’s gentle hold, “Our first and second heat weren’t successful but our third was—” “Goodness,” Yifan hugs (read: squishes) the omega very tightly, so overjoyed even though Junmyeon hasn’t even finished talking yet.

 

Yifan is so happy. He’s going to be a father! “I can’t breathe—” He untangles his limbs around him, worriedly placing a hand over Junmyeon’s belly with a very apologetic face, “I’m so sorry,” before staring at him with a bashful smile which makes Junmyeon’s chest to constrict with adoration, “You okay?” Junmyeon simply nods, leaning close to his chest. Yifan wraps his arms around him again, loosely this time, “No wonder I was kind of protective of you these past days.”

 

Junmyeon snorts but smiles anyway, pawing the alpha’s shirt, “You were so annoying until I almost told you about this.” A laughter erupts from Yifan before he questions, “Why haven’t you, hm? Were you trying to surprise me?” Junmyeon looks up to him with a shy smile, “Did it work?” Yifan chortles softly as he bops their noses together, “You sure did,” before claiming Junmyeon’s lips sweetly.

 

After Junmyeon gets his trimester ultrasound scan, the paired mates find out they’re going to have non-identical twins. The female doctor has stated alpha-omega pairs have higher chances to produce twins, triplets or even quadruplets and she congratulated the pair for being one of the lucky parents. Yifan feels more delighted, same goes to Junmyeon, because they’re going to have two babies in the house soon.

 

He needs to keep an extra eye on his mate because Junmyeon is going to need more energy after this. As the omega’s belly starts to get bigger, the alpha just falls more and more in love. He constantly dotes on the omega after they reach home from work. Junmyeon can take his maternity leave early since their female beta principal is very fond of Junmyeon and his showing belly.

 

Every time before they go to sleep, Yifan will always rub the omega’s tummy, crooning for their unborn children. “I’m getting fatter and fatter,” Junmyeon complains on a very warm summer night, “I’m scared you’ll leave me.” Yifan coos next to his ear, caressing his palms over the omega’s huge stomach underneath the shirt before he jokes, “You’re going to resemble a very beautiful whale in the near future.”

 

He earns an elbow in the ribs with Yifan internally wailing in pain. Nevertheless, he keeps Junmyeon comfortable in between his legs because omegas need to be right by their alphas’ side to feel safe. They will be hostile to any strangers they meet if they’re at outside for too long. That’s why Yifan will follow him anywhere if Junmyeon needs to leave the house for any reasons. The alpha will insist on accompanying him even though Junmyeon tells him to rest.

 

Yifan doesn’t want anyone to ogle at his mate’s belly for too long. Junmyeon doesn’t hate Yifan for being so overprotective. He feels secure. Whenever they cuddle before they sleep, Yifan will always spoon him from behind. It will make him to feel safer than ever. He appreciates Yifan for being so attentive because the alpha has been a victim for his terrible mood swings.

 

Junmyeon never thought they will build a family this soon. As long as Yifan is happy, he’s happy too. The love he has for Yifan seems to never end and he doesn’t mind it one bit. Junmyeon is admitted to the hospital on his thirty-fourth week of pregnancy. Yifan reasoned that he might be labour soon so Junmyeon doesn’t object to the alpha’s wish. He can sense Yifan getting restless every time he finishes school to visit him.

 

Junmyeon tries to calm the alpha on a Saturday night, wanting the alpha to talk out his worries but not until he feels a strike of pain, feeling like he’s being split into half. He fists the covers until his knuckles turn white as he _screams._ The already agitated alpha shouts for the nurse, sensing the pain in the omega. After being in a very difficult situation where Yifan can’t be next to his mate in the operation theater (the doctor in charge kicked him out for being too panicky and too loud), the comforting voice of a beta nurse calls for him.

 

The twins, one male and one female, are resting against their mother’s chest, his omega sending a very exhausted teary smile. Yifan’s legs completely go weak as he heads inside. Yifan keeps staring at the newborns with tears shimmering in his eyes. Junmyeon motions to hold the babies because he knows his mate will stand there and do nothing. Yifan obeys, hands shaking as he carries them. Both share wide smiles of glee as the babies recognize their father, their noses pressing lightly against his chest.

 

Yifan sits next to his omega, complimenting on how cute and how small they are, where Junmyeon is ridicolously delighted to hear that. Half an hour later, the twins starts to cry. The nurse knocks on the door right on time and gives Yifan a cushioned rocking chair for him to sit on. Since Junmyeon said he doesn’t want to go anywhere or wants to be moved to another ward, the pair stay there with the newborns for the rest of the night.

 

Junmyeon is tired as hell but he’s happily watching his alpha sitting on the rocking chair, crooning softly for the babies balanced against his forearms as he rocks them to sleep. He falls asleep too after knowing he has made the alpha happy. Couple of weeks later, the pair are tucked in the nest back at home in the bedroom. The twins already have their parents’ scents on them ever since they left the hospital. Junmyeon is so content to have his precious children and his other half by his side.

 

He lifts his head from watching the twins suckling only to see Yifan staring at him. Smiling shyly, he asks, “What?” The alpha shakes his head, also smiling, before he leans next to his side to press a kiss on his lips, “You’re wonderful.” Junmyeon can’t stop himself from blushing. He replies after a while, taking a glance downwards before to the alpha, “You made these happen.” Yifan’s cheeks colours at this but he disagrees though, “ _We_ made these happen.”

 

Junmyeon playfully rolls his eyes with a small chuckle before paying attention to the twins. Yifan is still happy, he confirms after glancing at him again. There’s a pleased smile on the alpha’s mouth. It makes him to feel proud. Junmyeon will never regret for accepting to go out with Yifan. The alpha is his everything for him. Yifan lays there, watching in adoration as his mate feeds the babies. Once the omega deems the babies are enough fed, he volunteers to put them to sleep.

 

Yifan starts cooing quietly while settling the little twins on the co-sleeper next to Junmyeon. Both of them keep an eye on them for a while before the omega drifts off to his dreamland first. As the alpha kisses each of the babies’ cheeks goodnight before cradling Junmyeon into his embrace, he’s just left wondering in amazement about how his very best friend becomes the love of his life and the mother of his children.

 

He can’t explain how glad he is that he had the courage to awkwardly ask for that date all that time ago. Yifan peers down to the sleeping omega and a smile of contentment stretches across his lips, “You and me, forever.” He leaves a long kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead before tucking his head under chin, patting on the shorter’s back once he stirs a little. Yifan will never regret for asking to go out with Junmyeon. The omega is his whole world for him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled a lot while writing this 
> 
> hope the wait was worth it!


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting off with my (first ever) kids!krisho ♡ please do take note the krisho characters here are the same from the previous chapter (and in the future chaps). there will be additional scenes from [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/160439476182/children-headcanons) and some of them wont be written (same goes to the future updates). enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Fannie. Do you remember how we first met?”

 

Little Yifan, who’s munching on the sandwich his father made for him, looks up to the bright sky as he pretends to think, “Hm. I do.” Little Junmyeon, who’s lying flat on the mat where their teacher gave it to them both earlier, also gazes to the cloudless blue sky, smiling widely, “You do?” Yifan lets out a short hum as a reply. “Tell me, tell me,” The smaller boy turns to Yifan’s side as he excitedly encourages the elder to story the memory.

 

He’s already in his position to listen, his elbows meeting the mat, tiny palms supporting his face by settling them on his chubby cheeks. “Why would you want me to remember it? Your friends thought I was gonna bully you. It’s embarrassing, Myeonnie.” The smaller boy pouts, staring at the other with pleading eyes now (which usually always works), “Aww… Please… ?” The taller boy sighs as he averts his gaze away swiftly, “Fine.”

 

_Five year old Yifan is heading back to class all alone after recess. He’s behind a group of shorter people and they’re walking slowly so he patiently trails behind them, envying how each of them of have friends. Suddenly, his sharp eyes catch a soft material falling from a small boy’s backpack. The boy doesn’t seem to realize it as he continues to chatter. Little Yifan immediately goes to take it, kneeling down to it._

 

_It’s a purple-coloured rabbit[keychain](http://www.fur-china.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/05/Rex-rabbit-Fur-Keychain-Pendant-Bag-Car003.jpg). It’s so fluffy in his hands. Yifan looks forward to see the group of supposed small omegas furthering away from his vision. “Hey, you! Stop!” He sprints to the group and once he’s there, panting, he fixes his gaze on a certain boy before staring down to his palm where the fluffy keychain is and looks at the boy again, who only hides behind his friends, gripping onto their sweater sleeves. _

 

_The group of small people protects their friend as they hide him completely between their short bodies, preventing him from meeting their friend. “Are you trying to bully Myeonnie?” Little Yifan blinks profusely, “What? No. I just want to—” “To tease him because he’s pretty? Is that what you wanna do?” Yifan wants to laugh on how ridiculous these small people are protecting their friend because their faces are stating otherwise, showing fear._

 

_So he decides to leave to class, causing the little omegas to be relieved and somewhat proud of scaring the alpha away. Yifan sleeps with the fluffy keychain that night, not wanting to forget to give it back to its owner meanwhile little Junmyeon cries the whole night after finding out about his missing rabbit. On the next day, Yifan spots the little omega all alone near the bleachers given outside the kindergarten._

 

_He purposely pestered his father to send him early to meet the small boy for this. He knows the boy will always come early. Yifan will always see him waiting all alone whenever he comes early in the morning. “Hey,” Yifan calls for him. When the little omega lifts his head, Yifan’s heart unknowingly lurches at the sight of the boy’s apparent swollen eyes. “P-Please don’t bully me,” The small boy pleads, his head ducking down in (obvious) submission._

 

_Yifan sighs, knowing his presence can be irritating to some people. His father told him before that he might be an alpha so people might be naturally afraid of him. The boy may be an omega based on how he’s reacting to him. He walks in front of the slumped boy and kneels to the ground. Yifan is so used of people being scared of him because of his aura and he lets them be but this boy…_

 

_This supposed omega makes him want to prove that he isn’t just a scary person. “Hey,” He calls again, softly this time. The small boy only flinches and shuts his already closed eyes even tighter, little fingers digging hard into the fabric of his bottoms as his heart races in fear. Junmyeon was with his friends yesterday so he wasn’t afraid but now, he’s feeling petrified. A gasp leaves his small mouth once he feels his hand being hold._

 

_Little Junmyeon peeks an eye open and at the same time, he feels something soft against the palm of his hand. Another gasp emits from him once his eyes lands on the thing at his hand. “I tried to give you this yesterday after recess but I think your friends mistook me for bullying you. I might not find it for you if you lose it again. Keep this safe, okay?” When the other doesn’t seem to respond but keeps staring at him, Yifan becomes slightly flustered._

 

_He stands up, dusting his knees and is about to turn around but not until a strong forces throws itself against his body. “Thank you sooo much!!!” A tiny yet a very happy tone exclaims against his shirt. Yifan blinks once before he peers down, only to find out that the omega has his arms full around him, hugging him completely, the small boy’s face pressed against his uniform. “Uh,” Little Yifan scratches the back of his head awkwardly, “You’re welcome?”_

 

_He totally becomes speechless once the little omega peers up to him with a teary-eyed smile. “You owe me your life! Thank you so much!” The hug tightens and Yifan feels all funny inside. This boy’s friends were right. Myeonnie is indeed pretty. Very pretty. He wriggles a little and that’s where the small boy frees him. “I’ll tell Mother to bake cookies for you!” Yifan has heard from his father that it’s an omega’s traits that they will be energetic whenever they’re thankful and they will show their gratitude by giving something to the helper._

 

_But his father never told him they will be cute._

 

_“It’s okay, Myeonnie.”_

 

_Junmyeon gasps, covering his mouth dramatically before eventually revealing it, “You know my name? How come I don’t know yours?” Little Yifan finally smiles a little at the other’s amused expression, “Your friends mentioned it yesterday. I don’t know your full name. My name is Yifan, by the way.” Little Junmyeon’s face changes into more surprise, “You’re Chinese? Wow, you can speak my language very well!”_

 

_Yifan unconsciously blushes by the compliment. Myeonnie is the first one to say that to him. “Can we be friends?” Yifan blinks. Friends? With an omega? “Won’t your friends will be scared of me?” The small boy snorts before he smiles so brightly, “They won’t be after I’ll them that you found my bunny!” He then reaches out his small hand towards Yifan’s way before the other can say anything, “Nice to meet you, Yifan. I’m Junmyeon. Let’s be friends? Or maybe best friends?”_

 

_Yifan stares at the other’s hand for a while. This boy is asking to be his friend. For the first time ever, Yifan doesn’t feel alone anymore. For the first time ever, he doesn’t hate himself for who he is. He then lifts his eyesight to the small boy. Junmyeon is all smiles, waiting for him to accept the handshake of their awaiting friendship. Junmyeon is going to be his first best friend. Yifan grins, his gums showing, pressing his palm against Junmyeon’s, “Let’s be best friends.”_

 

“What was embarrassing about that?”

 

A five year old Junmyeon asks, head now currently settled on top of Yifan’s thigh comfortably as he stares up to him in curiosity with a frown. The elder one tries hard not to blush in embarrassment as he recalls it, “When your friends thought I was gonna bully you…” Little Junmyeon gets up and sits properly next to him, their shoulders merely reaching (since Junmyeon is shorter), “I knew you weren’t gonna do that.”

 

Yifan huffs and pouts, still not satisfied. Junmyeon wants to comfort him so he presses their palms together after taking his hand and laces their fingers together, missing the colouring cheeks of the other as Junmyeon stares up to the tree which is protecting them from the direct sunlight, “My friends were very protective of me back then but look at them now. They just leave me whenever I’m with you because they know I’ll be safe because I have you!”

 

Little Yifan turns his face away to the opposite side with a small smile, tightening the grips of their clasped hands as he feels his cheeks warming up, “Yeah. You have me.” Junmyeon giggles for no reason but Yifan is grown to liken it. “Let’s go back? Teacher Jung must be searching for us if we’re late like the last time.” Yifan agrees by cleaning up the little mess they made with his best friend helping him.

 

After rolling up the mat and keeping it into the outdoor cupboard, Junmyeon insists to carry his empty plasticware. Little Yifan shreds off his favourite jacket off before covering Junmyeon with it. “What—” “You’re cold and don’t lie to me that you’re not. We’ve been best friends for a year already.” Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest but shuts it when Yifan sends him a stern look. He pouts but ends up smiling anyway once they start to head to their class together.

 

Yifan always insist to wear his jacket on him all the time. Junmyeon goes along with it because he doesn’t mind at all. It started a year ago after they become best friends when he was literally shivering on a rainy and a thundery day after class ended. Yifan surprised him by hovering his jacket over his shoulders from the back. Now that Yifan seems to do it every time, Junmyeon becomes curious of his actions.

 

He decides to ask his tall friend once they’re almost reaching their class, “Hey, Fannie. Why do you always want me to wear your jacket?” Yifan, hands pocketed into his jeans, just shrugs as he stares the colourful passageway in front of them and responds, “Dunno. Dad always loved it when Mom wears his jacket because it smells like him, so since I’m gonna marry you, you should wear my jacket and smell like me!”

 

Yifan exclaims a tad too cheerfully as he brings his gaze to his friend only to be confused why his little friend is blushing, as if he hasn’t just declared that he wants to get married with Junmyeon. “I-I see,” Little Junmyeon wraps the clothing around his body even tighter with a shy smile, lowering his head from showing his warm face, “I-I’ll return it like always after class ends.” Yifan sends an odd gaze to the back of his friend’s head as he goes to sit with his other friends. Did he say anything wrong?

 

+++

 

It has been almost two years the boys have been each other’s best friends. Junmyeon has skipped a year due to his intelligence and he isn’t the only one. The teachers of their school clearly acknowledge that the ones have skipped a year are most probably omegas. Brilliance runs in their blood. The students tend to manifest during puberty around fourteen to fifteen years old, omegas manifesting a year later than alphas and betas.

 

So they treat each of their students fairly and equally, not wanting any of them to be left out. The bell goes off just like any other days, indicating the day is over for today. Seven year old Yifan waits for Junmyeon outside of his class. The only thing he hates about school is that they’re in separated classes. He can’t wait to be a teenager so that he can be in the same class as Junmyeon. Or maybe, he just have to wait for next year.

 

“Hey, Fannie.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” Yifan retorts tiredly, pinching his temple like how his father will do. “I can’t? So tell me why you can call me Myeonnie?” Yifan rolls his eyes before avoiding his gaze, mumbling, “It’s because you’re cute.” The shorter one stands right in front of Yifan, totally craning his neck upwards to see him as he questions, “What was that?” Yifan moves to his side before grabbing Junmyeon’s hand and starts walking, dragging him outside, “It’s nothing.”

 

Junmyeon likes it whenever Yifan holds his hand. It makes him to feel safe. He always feel secure around Yifan. He’s glad that Yifan isn’t like other tall guys where they will bully short kids like him. Both will help the students by reporting to their teachers. So far Junmyeon hasn’t been bullied because he has Yifan by his side. He smiles at the tall figure of his friend. He feels so lucky to have Yifan as his best friend.

 

After they reach the entrance of the school, Yifan plants his jacket around him as usual. “Thanks,” Junmyeon tells him somewhat shyly while not having their eyes to meet. Yifan only grins when he notices this, pleased, “Can you spot your father?” Junmyeon shakes his head, his neck lengthening to catch his father’s face. “Do you want me to send you home?” Junmyeon frantically shakes his head this time, “You don’t have to!”

 

“But you’ll be lonely after my Dad comes to pick me up!”

 

“It’s okay, Yiyi,” Junmyeon coos as he pinches his tall friend’s cheek and he witnesses the soft flesh going pink, most probably of the pet name he rarely uses. “Do-Don’t call me that!” Little Yifan snappily snaps and frowns angrily at his short friend but he fails because his face is fully pink. Junmyeon, who notices the apparent change of colour on his face, covers his mouth to stifle a giggle, “Look who’s cute now?”

 

Yifan becomes red. He whines out loud, “Myeonnie!” Junmyeon brings his little feet to a good use as he runs away, soft giggles leaving his mouth as the enraged Yifan chases him. Yifan never likes it when he’s called as cute. “You can’t catch me!” Junmyeon sticks his tongue out towards him while running. The entrance of the elementary school is combined with the car park so they have lots of space to run around freely.

 

“I’m gonna get you!”

 

“You’re not gonna— Ah!”

 

Junmyeon trips on his own feet as he shrieks. Scared as he knows what’s bound to happen, he shuts his eyes close as he falls. Little Yifan promptly sprints to Junmyeon and catches him by swinging his arms around his waist before he can fall flat on the hard ground. He turns the small boy around and checks him everywhere even though he isn’t even hurt, “Are you okay?” Junmyeon sniffles weakly, holding tight onto his friend.

 

“Myeonnie, it’s okay. I saved you. Don’t cry,” Yifan gently wipes away the shorter one’s unshed tears from the corner of his eyes. He then hugs Junmyeon when the omega doesn’t seem to reply, “It’s okay now. I got you. It’s okay, Myeonnie.” Junmyeon sniffles into his friend’s shirt, clinging into him. If only Yifan hasn’t saved him, he would have a broken face. No. He would have _died_ if only Yifan hasn’t caught him on time.

 

“Junmyeonnie?”

 

Both stare at each other at the soft yet gruff tone. Their heads turn to the source of the voice. “Father!” Junmyeon automatically detaches himself from Yifan as he bursts into a teary grin before he lunges between the taller man’s legs. Junmyeon’s father, who hasn’t noticed anything yet, only ruffles his son’s hair affectionately. “Father, Yifan saved me!” The elder man frowns at the other before down to his son, “Saved you from what, Junmyeonnie?”

 

Yifan, slightly affected by the elder man’s dominant alpha aura, puts up a brave face as he steps closer to the pair. “Yifan caught me before I can even fall! He saved me!” The elder man knows about Yifan (from listening to Junmyeon’s adventures at home before bedtime) but he has never met the said boy in person. So when his son enthusiastically tells him about how Yifan saved him, he wants to thank the boy by greeting him first.

 

“Hi there.”

 

Yifan nearly shudders by the strength of the tone holds but he covers it smoothly with a firm smile, “Hello, Mr Kim. I’m Wu Yifan, Myeonnie’s mate.” Junmyeon’s father blinks twice at this before peering down to see his son for an explanation. His son doesn’t seem to understand the word ‘mate’ yet though as his expression is completely innocent and utterly clueless. So how did Yifan know that specific word?

 

And did this boy just called his son as _Myeonnie?_

 

“Junmyeonnie’s mate, huh? I see,” He plays it cool as he carries his son without the boy’s consent, who’s now pestering him to put him down because he wants to say goodbye to Yifan properly but the father ignores it of course, “Thanks for saving him. I’ll see you around, Yifan.” Said boy politely bows ninety degrees. Mr Kim awkwardly bows his head back even though he’s currently frowning.

 

Once they’re in the car, he witnesses Junmyeon waving aggressively to the certain Chinese boy. He has heard loads about Yifan this, Yifan that from his son himself. He can sense alpha vibes radiating around the Chinese boy and is amazed by it because the boy is still young, far from reaching puberty to be showing such vibes. Other than that, he’s still dissatisfied on how that Yifan introduced himself as _Myeonnie’s mate_.

 

After putting Junmyeon to bed that night, he finds himself ranting to his omega mate about this matter. “I can’t believe he had the tendency to address himself as Junmyeonnie’s freaking _mate_. That arrogant little punk,” He tightens his grip around his wife’s middle too tightly, becoming grouchy as he recalls on how proud Yifan was while he introduced himself. His wife is too sleepy to deal with her grumpy husband so she simply replies, “He’s seven years old. I don’t think we have much to worry about, dear.”

 

“Even if that Chinese boy is seven years old,” He continues, totally ignoring her to where she only rolls her eyes, “He doesn’t have any rights to introduce himself as Junmyeonnie’s mate. Our son doesn’t even know what the meaning of that word is! What if that Yifan teaches our Junmyeonnie wrong things and do wrong things like—” “Oh hush,” Mrs Kim pecks him on the mouth to shut him up and she succeeds, “They’re still kids.”

 

“But still—”

 

“Yifan is a nice boy. Junmyeonnie always tell us about him, right? Why don’t you trust him like how Junmyeonnie trusts Yifan?”

 

“…”

 

Mrs Kim smiles at the silence. Her husband must be thinking hard about this. She lets him be. She knows why he’s reacting like this. Their only son may be an omega. Yifan may be an alpha. Her husband is just being alert on everything for their son. It’s understandable. “Let them enjoy their age right now. Ever since Junmyeonnie met Yifan, he has become livelier with us. We should thank Yifan for that.” Her husband doesn’t answer.

 

She lets him to take his time. “Remember when you told me they played house during their play date?” Mrs Kim lets out a soft laughter as the memory instantly plays in her brain, “That was two years ago, like, when Junmyeonnie was four? What about it?” Her husband snuggles into her neck lazily, mumbling his reply which can’t be heard. Or so he thought. “You don’t want them both to get married?” The husband sighs against her soft skin.

 

“Listen, dear. They’re still kids. You don’t have to stress about their future right now. They still have a long way to go. If they’re meant to be, they’ll be together. They’ll sort it out by their own. We can’t be the ones who should tell them what to do but we can only be there for them if they need us. That’s what parents should do for their children.”

 

“I… I’ll think about it… You’re right, though.”

 

“Good. Now sleep. You’re so childish sometimes, it hurts my head.”

 

“But you still love me.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Glad to hear that. Can you tell me what happened that day when they were playing house?”

 

“It’s going to be eleven, dear.”

 

“You can read bedtime stories for Junmyeonnie but not for me?”

 

“ ** _*sighs*_** Fine…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two years ago…**

 

Yifan’s father isn’t very happy once he finds out that his son has befriended a small looking human who’s clearly an omega. He doesn’t tell him to break it off regardless. His son is still young to understand the dynamics. He’s only five years old. So when little Yifan tells him on Friday morning that he has a play date with his friend, he just nods and says he will send him to his house, considering he has errands to run.

 

Yifan has been surprisingly talkative ever since he befriended this Korean boy so he doesn’t mind. His son may change his choice of friends later when he reaches his teen. “Have fun,” He forces out a smile at his happy-looking son who’s holding onto his backpack. “Thanks, Dad! Bye!” The lanky boy runs, his little feet stomping onto each of the stone pathway to the Korean family’s house.

 

“Fannie!”

 

The father’s brows pinch deeply into a scowl once he hears a high pitched squeal. And did his friend just called his son as _Fannie?_ “I came early. All thanks to my Dad! Say hi to him, Myeonnie!” Mr Wu makes his mistake for not leaving sooner because the Korean boy is now running towards his car. It will be rude if he just drives away and leaves the kids hanging, won’t it? “Hello,” He greets unsurely after rolling down the window.

 

“Hello, Mr Wu! Thank you for dropping my friend early! I’ll take good care of him!”

 

The Korean boy almost hits head against the vehicle as he bows. Yifan scolds him for not being careful. The other only giggles as he sheepishly apologizes to his son. Mr Wu purses his lips firmly. This is what he dislikes about omegas. They will be all optimistic and too energetic until they can’t even take care of themselves. Why would he need to take care of his son? Yifan can do that by himself with no one’s help.

 

“I’ll get going now,” He retrieves both of their attention, waving a hand mindlessly towards their way. He has high hopes on Yifan to change his friend once he grows older. “Bye, Dad!” Little Yifan keeps waving even though the car has gone. “Let’s go inside, Fannie!” His friend grabs his hand before they run on the stone walkway and finally entering the house. “Hi, Aunty Kim!” Yifan hugs the woman’s leg as he greets happily.

 

“Hello there,” Mrs Kim pats on the boy’s head with a soft smile. Ever since she has known that Yifan doesn’t have a mother, she’s grown fond of him. Her husband doesn’t seem to know about Junmyeon’s friend yet because he’s too busy working. He rarely comes home too, travelling up and down the country. Her husband never forgets to call her though. He will always check up on her and their son.

 

“I’ll bake cookies for you both, okay?”

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“No need, dear. Go play with Junmyeonnie, okay? He must be waiting for you.”

 

With the mention of her son’s name, the Chinese boy forgets about the cookies and scrambles back to the living room. She smiles fondly while shaking her head, hands rummaging the cupboard for the ingredients. Yifan has been coming over for three months now. Based on the little actions he has shown, the boy may be an alpha. It’s too soon for all the assumptions anyway so she lets it be.

 

It will be nice if these two got married in the future. Both literally know everything about each other in a short amount of time. Just after she’s done sliding the tray of soon to-be chocolate cookies into the oven, a phone call comes right on time. It’s her husband. Mrs Kim glances on the children who are playing with their action figures and smiles before taking her phone to head to the backyard.

 

“Why do you like Thor, Myeonnie?”

 

“Because he can fly with his hammer and he looks so cool while swinging it!”

 

Little Junmyeon mimics the action hero by swinging the invisible hammer above his head. His friend puts on an act as he becomes afraid of the hammer, shielding his head with his hands. Junmyeon giggles, liking the reactions. “What ‘bout you? Why do you like Iron Man, Fannie?” The other makes a machine noise akin to the action hero with his mouth as he shoots out his palms to Junmyeon, “Because he can fly too and he shoots with the palms of his hands!”

 

“You’re right! Now I like Iron Man too! Do you like Thor?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Yeay!”

 

Little Junmyeon hops onto him for a hug. Yifan knows how much his Korean friend loves hugs. He’s grown to like it too. His father never hugged him before but here, he can hug whoever he wants. He just can’t wait to hug Junmyeon’s father. “Lemme go! I wanna play!” Laughter erupts from Yifan as he squishes the small boy tighter in his arms until he whines out loud, “You’re sooo cute, Myeonnie.”

 

“I’m not! Lemme go!”

 

Yifan eventually obeys. He briskly spots Junmyeon’s sulky expression, not having their eyes to meet. “Aww come on, Myeonnie. It’s the truth! You _are_ cute!” Little Junmyeon pouts even more, raising and lowering his action figure’s arms grumpily, “I’m _not_ cute.” Yifan slowly crawls to sit next to his friend’s side, “Hey.” The Korean boy ignores him completely, playing with his action figure all by himself.

 

Slowly, Yifan tries to lean in to his side without his friend’s knowing. He then gently presses his mouth against Junmyeon’s cheek. The other becomes wide-eyed before staring at him while holding onto the place with the small palm of his hand. Yifan grins, liking the reactions, “Only I can call you cute, Myeonnie.” Junmyeon’s cheeks changes colours at this before he flashes Yifan a wide smile. He, too, quickly pecks on the tip of Yifan’s nose without missing a beat.

 

Junmyeon bursts into giggles once his tall friend’s face starts to pink. “Let’s play!” Yifan agrees despite his heated face. Mrs Kim returns to the kitchen after half an hour. She hopes her husband will be home soon. She misses him very dearly. Just then, loud voices are heard from the lounge. It increases greatly once she’s on her way to check the children. Mrs Kim becomes worried when she spots tears in her son’s eyes, not dropping yet.

 

Before she can even question either of them, little Junmyeon spots her first. He wails out loud as he points an offending finger right to the Chinese boy, showing how dissatisfied he is, “Mother! Fannie isn’t agreeing to any of the names we chose for our baby!” She’s trying to understand whatever is going on but she ends up blinking at the boys before she asks, “Baby? Are you both playing house?”

 

The children stare at her with a very blank face for a moment before the elder boy very seriously answers, “No. We’re talking about the baby we’re gonna have when we get married in a couple years… And Sparkles is a stupid name.” Thus, cue more arguing from her son as little Junmyeon tearfully goes, “Don’t dishonour Sparkles like that! She’s innocent!” Mrs Kim keeps changing her gaze between her son and the Chinese boy.

 

Yifan then grumps childishly, “It’s the only way for you to change the name, Myeonnie. Why can’t we name him Dragon instead?” Junmyeon whines out loud until he feels like ripping his hair off, “I told you that we’re gonna name our _daughter!_ ” The mother just stands there, just very confused because these children are literally four and five years old. How come their conversation has escalated to this?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What did you do to stop them from arguing?”

 

“Cookies.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[extra]**

 

The children are currently playing happily at the playground while waiting for the rest of the lunch break to end. The kindergarten is filled with occasional shouts and laughter here and there. Teachers are seated on the bleachers, occasionally glancing on the kids as they chatter with each other. They don’t notice that a certain small omega and a slighter taller alpha has gone farther from the playground as they keep chasing one another, playing tag.

 

“Myeonnie, stop! I’m tired!”

 

“Okay!”

 

Junmyeon brakes on the spot with his little feet, almost tumbling on the ground once Yifan stumbles on his back. “Sorry,” The sheepish tall boy says before standing in front of the shorter one. Little Junmyeon only tilts head at his friend’s doings, wondering what his friend is going to do. Yifan wants to show off how strong he is because he lifted a pair of 5kg dumbbells which belongs to his father.

 

First of all, he asks Junmyeon’s permission, “I want to carry you. Can I carry you?” Junmyeon spreads his arms out like a baby will do once it sees its toy, “Sure! Carry me, Fannie!” Little Yifan has a focused face on until it attracts Junmyeon’s attention. The little alpha bends his knees a little and brings his arm behind Junmyeon’s knees and his other on behind Junmyeon’s back.

 

He heaves out a whisper of countdown before he succeeds lifting Junmyeon… Only to be horribly mortified when he stumbles on his footsteps (when he tries walking while carrying him) and drops his friend on the hard ground. A loud wail makes him to be all panic. Tears automatically clouds his eyes as he kneels close to his sobbing friend, holding his hand strongly, “I-I’m so sorry, Myeonnie! I didn’t mean to drop you!”

 

Junmyeon sniffles aggressively while trying to smile in between even though his tears are falling like a broken pipe, “I-I’m not hurt at all, Fannie!” He lies, desperately trying to comfort his friend who’s crying too. “Fannie, I-I’m okay. See?” He assures the teary-eyed alpha that he isn’t hurt at all (except for his butt). “Is everything okay?!” A very panicked Teacher Jung comes for them, holding both of their hands once he crouches next to them.

 

“Fannie here is crying because he dropped me but I’m not hurt at all! Please tell him that I’m okay, Teacher Jung!”

 

Fat tears drops from little Yifan’s eyes as the boy clutches onto the teacher’s shirt solidly, “I dropped him really hard, Teacher Jung! I’m so sorry!” The male beta teacher isn’t sure how to comfort both of the crying boys at the same time so he ends up carrying them to his hips, bringing them to the bleachers. “What happened, Yunho?” Upon hearing the question from one of the concerned teachers, the children answer it by themselves.

 

“We were playing tag—”

 

“And we stopped because Fannie said he was tired—”

 

“I wanted to carry Myeonnie—”

 

“But Fannie dropped me—”

 

“I’m sorry, Myeonnie!”

 

Little Yifan hugs his friend from the side, sobbing into his shirt loudly. Junmyeon can only hug him back, ignoring the ache on his bottom, “It’s okay, Fannie. Don’t cry. Please?” The teachers coo at the scene. It’s rare to see Yifan crying. He must like Junmyeon so much. It’s also rare to see Junmyeon being this close to a supposed alpha. These two are such an odd pair but they seem to be attracted to one other.

 

“Now you know what happened,” Yunho fondly ruffles the kids’ hair. “I thought he bullied Jun…” Yunho shoots a glare at the young teacher, getting protective of the alpha dynamic, “Not all alphas bully their friends, Yoona.” The beta teacher sheepishly giggles before ignoring him, calling the children as break time is over. “Let’s go now,” Yunho pats on the (still) crying boys’ heads tenderly, taking their attention, “It’s time to go back to class.”

 

Junmyeon nods obediently before cupping his crying friend’s face which justly fits his palms, wiping the fallen tears on his cheeks with his tiny thumbs, “Fannie. I’m okay now. Please don’t cry.” Yifan covers his hands with the shorter boy’s, more water spilling, “But you don’t look okay…” Yunho is about to tell the little alpha to man up not until he witnesses an unexpected scene. Little Junmyeon leans forward and kisses on both of his friend’s cheeks before grinning brightly, “See? I’m okay! Trust me!”

 

Little Yifan seems to finally believe him, his cheeks colouring without him knowing. He wipes away his snot and his tears messily with his sleeves before he grins until his gums are on display. A fond smile etches on Yunho’s lips. He can’t believe that the supposed alpha is being comforted by an obvious omega with kisses. As the little boys head inside the kindergarten hand in hand, Yunho gets up to follow them, a chortle leaving his mouth as he shakes his head, “So cute.”

 

* * *

 


	3. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i wanted to update this monthly but i was,,, caught up with life,,, anyway! this chapter is prompted by [here](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/153598273177/sleepover-headcanons?is_related_post=1)! as i said before, some will be written and some wont.

* * *

 

Yifan is excited to know that his alpha father will be away for two nights. He will return on Sunday night. That means he can invite his best friend to his house for a sleepover. His fourteenth birthday just ended a week ago where he spent the night at Junmyeon’s parents’ house since his father wasn’t able to be with him because he was at overseas for business matters. Yifan is an alpha.

 

The test he took with his father by his side a year ago confirmed it after he reached puberty (and after his thirteenth birthday). The doctor told him loads of things but he couldn’t care much because he wasn’t interested but he kept a serious face until the consultation ended. Junmyeon was happy to find out he’s an alpha. His best friend is an omega. Junmyeon didn’t tell him first and he was so upset.

 

Later Junmyeon reasoned that Yifan wouldn’t want to friends with a weakling like him anymore. Yifan took none of it. They continued being best friends despite their dynamics. The teenage alpha jolts on the mattress as he totally forgets to text Junmyeon about tomorrow. Once he receives a positive and a very excited reply from his best friend, he grins widely. He can’t wait for tomorrow.

 

+++

 

“Take care of him,” Mrs Kim leaves a peck on Yifan’s cheek before smiling tiredly which still looks beautiful in Yifan’s perspective. “Will do,” He sends her a shy smile as he carries his best friend’s backpack. Junmyeon’s alpha father doesn’t seem to mind him that much. They hardly even talk because of their similar dynamics but the elder male doesn’t stop him from taking his son to the Wu’s mansion.

 

He only seems to care if anything ever happens to Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s mother is the total opposite. She treats him so welcomingly. Yifan is delighted because he never knew how a mother’s love would be but he gets it from Junmyeon’s mother as he grows up with his best friend. “There’s nothing else to pack— Mother, are you nagging at Yifan to take care of me again?” Junmyeon arrives to the doorstep with a pout.

 

“It’s because you’re my only child,” Mrs Kim gently ruffles her son’s combed hair, resulting Junmyeon to whine in his throat because it was hard to keep his hair in place. “Well I’ll be at Yifan’s for two days and two nights so you better make another baby by then,” He teases after he leaves a kiss on her nose. Yifan stifles a laughter once Mrs Kim blushes profusely by her son’s witty remark.

 

She isn’t able to utter a single word as Junmyeon simply walks off to Yifan’s car which is parked at the curb of the house. “I’ll be going, Aunty Kim,” Yifan bows his head respectfully before sending her a smile. Mrs Kim only sighs as she returns an exhausted one. Junmyeon waves goodbye to his mother’s way once Yifan drives off the neighbourhood. “I’m so hungry,” The omega complains while adjusting his glasses.

 

He then brings his hands downwards to rub his belly as an attempt to calm the hunger. “Why haven’t you eaten?” Junmyeon only chuckles somewhat awkwardly (but Yifan thinks he’s just imagining things), “I was excited to see you.” Yifan blinks at the sudden skip of beat of his heart and almost stops the car in the middle of the road once he tries to figure the reason but he doesn’t as he continues driving.

 

“You know what,” He takes a glance to his best friend and grins at him before shifting his attention back to the road as he confesses, “I’m the same. I didn’t eat anything either before I fetched you.” A soft laughter erupts from his side and Yifan wonders why. His wonder gets answered as Junmyeon muses, “It’s crazy how much we’re so alike.” Yifan chuckles tenderly, “Yeah. I don’t mind though.”

 

“Me neither,” Junmyeon adds quickly as he smiles wide once their eyes meet briefly. Once the car enters through the massive entrance where Junmyeon will always stick his face to the window to awe at the lightings, the family butler awaits for them as usual by the main door. “Good evening, Young Master Kim.” Junmyeon returns the deep bow before greeting the elder male cheerfully, “Good evening, uncle.”

 

Yifan remembers when his best friend cried the first he came over to the mansion (when they were kids) after being greeted as ‘Young Master Kim’ by the exact butler. Little Junmyeon cried because he didn’t deserve to be called like that. In the end, the butler had to carry him inside and gave him sweet snacks till then he calmed down. Yifan smiles at the memory. “Do you want anything, Young Master Wu?” The butler asks once they reach his bedroom.

 

Junmyeon runs to Yifan’s bed. He takes out his glasses and sprints to it before making a big hop. He flops onto the fluffy mattress on his stomach, groaning nimbly as he does so. Yifan chuckles at the sight before he plops Junmyeon’s backpack on the swivel chair next to his study table and replies, “We want pizzas. Let me order them. Go rest, uncle.” The butler bows, “I’ll bring them here once they’ve arrived.”

 

He closes the door after the elder male excuses himself. “Junmyeon, what pizza do you wanna eat?” Silence. “Junmyeon?” A lazy mumble is all he gets. Yifan glances over from his laptop to his best friend. His chest constricts oddly at the view of comfortably cuddled up Junmyeon with the covers and pillows. Half of Junmyeon’s face is only revealing and he has his eyes closed in peace.

 

He ignores the strange feeling as he brings his chair next to the bed with a push of his feet, the rollers rolling on the costly marble tiles before he nudges a palm on his best friend’s shoulder, “Don’t tell me you wanna sleep all the way from your house?” A whine is heard this time. Yifan shakes his shoulder once again before leaning closer, smiling, “Hey, Myeonnie.” Said male jolts from the bed, their heads almost colliding if only Yifan doesn’t lean away fast.

 

“I told you not to call me that,” Junmyeon huffs and puffs angrily, a frown decorating his covered forehead. “Oh come on,” Yifan whines, “Don’t get angry. Tell me what type of pizza you want. I’m starving.” The teenage alpha returns to his table once Junmyeon mutters a fine. “Just order the usual,” The teenage omega simply answers after a yawn. He likes Yifan’s bed so much because it’s ridiculously fluffy.

 

Not only that, he kind of likes the scent of it. Junmyeon stares at the attached TV ahead of Yifan’s bed once it turns on, assuming the alpha has already ordered, “What are we gonna watch tonight?” Yifan excitedly exclaims, “I’ve watched the latest thriller movie lately and it’s super funny! And believe me, there are no extreme jumpscares.” Junmyeon seems to be unconvinced at first before he nods anyway because he trusts his best friend.

 

Yifan is the only one who understands (other than his parents) his ultimate dislike to anything which is horror-related. “You wanna watch it now or after pizzas arrive?” Junmyeon makes a cute face while patting his stomach and Yifan already knows the answer. He puts on a random channel where Korean pop songs music videos are playing because he knows how Junmyeon loves them, whether it’s a girl group or a boy group.

 

Half an hour later, Junmyeon is curled up on the mattress once again, almost dozing off. Yifan glances at him from time to time with a gentle smile on his mouth. His best friend is seriously so cute. “I hope you’ll be cute forever,” He says to no one but himself as he gazes at the slumbering omega. A knock startles him greatly. “Thank you, uncle,” Yifan flashes the butler a gummy smile as he receives the boxes of pizzas. The elder man pats on his head affectionately.

 

Junmyeon stirs after the pleasant smell of food hits his nostrils. He stretches lazily like a cat while sitting on the bed, his legs crossing. “Myeonnie, let’s eat!” Junmyeon gapes at the ridiculous amount of pizza boxes on the middle of the teenage alpha’s room. “Oh my God,” He blurts out. “What?” Junmyeon shakes his head with a chuckle. It’s common for teenage alphas to consume a lot than an omega. Junmyeon just needs three pieces and he will be full.

 

He gets down from the bed and joins the teenage alpha. Yifan has devoured two boxes of chicken cheese pizzas within twenty minutes. Junmyeon gazes at the alpha with a lenient smile, his elbow resting on his knee as his face is supported by his palm. “Youh nyot eawting?” Yifan questions with a mouthful of food. Junmyeon giggles before waving a hand towards him as an answer.

 

His best friend looks so adorable with his cheeks puffed up, biting on a piece of pizza even though he’s still chewing. He decides to wait for Yifan to finish as he occupies himself with his phone, texting his mother that he has eaten. Junmyeon also teases her for wanting a sibling. He doesn’t mind another family member for real though. He wants his parents to be happy. Not only that, he can invite Yifan to his house often to play with his younger sister/brother!

 

A loud burp catches his attention. He turns to gape at Yifan. He then bursts into giggles after the alpha’s cheeks reddens by the loud sound he has emitted. “Le-Lemme clean this up. Don’t sleep, okay?” Junmyeon nods while still giggling as he climbs up to the mattress. He waits for Yifan to come back as he observes his favourite girl group performing. Few minutes later, his eyes starts closing.

 

“Yifannn,” He whines out for his best friend after he has returned. “What is it?” Junmyeon pats on the space beside him whilst he yawns, “Hurry up and come here. I’m sleepyyy…” The teenage alpha holds in a chuckle at the sleepy-faced Junmyeon. “You’re always like this whenever you come here,” He pats Junmyeon’s head after sitting next to him, “Do you still want to watch the movie I told you about?”

 

Junmyeon nods before he pouts, “It’s a sleepover so how do you expect me to be…” Yifan laughs at this, “You’re so cute, Myeonnie.” His best friend glares at him with his sleepy gaze which is only cuter. “What can I do to make you not feel sleepy?” Junmyeon pouts again because Yifan isn’t affected by his glare. He scoots closer to his best friend and leans his back against the headboard, holding Yifan’s alpaca plush onto his tummy as he stares down to it, smiling, “Tell me how we became best friends for real.”

 

“What? Why that?”

 

Yifan whines. It’s been years but he’s still slightly embarrassed about it. “Come on, Fannie.” Yifan hits his best friend’s stomach with his pillow, his cheeks pinking, “D-Don’t call me that!” Junmyeon giggles loudly as he dodges it, “Oh yeah? You better hurry up and tell me first, Yiyi.” Yifan’s face is fully pink by then. He huffs in defeat, back leaning against the headboard as he starts with Junmyeon listening to him intently.

 

_Little Yifan has been invited to a sleepover from his new friend._

 

_It’s not only him though. Junmyeon’s small friends have been invited too. He thinks hard whether to or not to accept it. He already makes his decision when his father announces he has something to do at Canada this weekend. “Can drop Fanfan at Myeonnie’s house?” Before his father can even say no, Yifan immediately puts on an act; peering up to his father with teary eyes, “Fanfan don’t want to be alone…”_

 

_The elder male gives a pat on his head, “Sure. Don’t forget to pack.” Little Yifan packs up four days early for the sleepover. On the said night around nine, Yifan is the last one to arrive. He stands there at the doorstep of the Kim’s after his father left him at the frontyard. He can’t reach the bell despite being the tallest among the other kids. He even tries tiptoeing. In the end, he knocks hard on the door._

 

_Within seconds, the door opens, revealing his new friend’s mother. “Hi there! Yifan, right?” Little Yifan nods silently, his lips pursed, clutching onto the straps of his backpack as he continues to peer up to the adult. “The others are watching Frozen right now. Some are sleeping too so you’re free to choose what you’d like to do, okay?” He bows towards her, “Okay. Thank you, Mrs Kim,” before he steps inside._

 

_Junmyeon’s mother internally coos at the polite behaviour of the boy. She closes the door and heads back to the kitchen. Little Yifan trudges tentatively inside the living area after his friend’s mother has disappeared. The living room is square-shaped. It’s quite spacious but in the dark, he can’t see how big it really is. Little Yifan scans at the slumped bodies on the fluffy carpet, some covered with fluffy blankets._

 

_Some kids are at the couch, watching the animated film with interest. Yifan isn’t interested because his eyes are busy searching for a familiar small face of his new friend. After secretly peeking at the other kids’ sleeping faces, he unknowingly pouts when there’s no sight of Junmyeon. The boy ends up taking an empty spot at the corner where there’s no one else occupied there._

 

_With a sad face, he settles his backpack on the cold marble floor and fishes out his blanket which is short enough to cover his body. Yifan turns his head to the left and the opposite before peeking back into his backpack. He takes out his plush toy where he secretly brought it here. Even his father doesn’t know about it (because alphas aren’t supposed to like cute fluffy things). The thing is, Yifan can’t sleep without it._

 

_His father only lets him to keep this certain plush toy because it’s a gift from his mother when he was two. Ever since he knew the fact (since he can’t remember a thing when he was two), even though he hasn’t seen and doesn’t know how his mother looks like, he’s kind of attached to it. The corner of Yifan’s small mouth curls upwards as he pets it. He named it Ace as soon as he gotten it. Ace is an alpaca. “Yifan?” Said boy blanches as he promptly turns his head behind._

 

_It’s Junmyeon._

 

_Little Yifan stares down to his plush before up to Junmyeon again, feeling mortified. His new friend isn’t supposed to see Ace! “Oh he’s so cute! Does he have a name?” The shorter boy settles his small body next to his side as he questions with excitement, his orbs sparkling due to the lights from the TV screen. “Ace,” Yifan replies short, a little taken aback for not getting teased. He stares at his new friend who is observing Ace._

 

_Junmyeon ask his permission with his eyes to touch his plush toy. Yifan curtly nods after tearing his gaze down to Ace. He hasn’t let anyone to touch his plush toy. No one has touched it except for him and his father. Little Junmyeon squeals in his throat as the white plush feels so smooth against his fingertips. A small smile is sent to him from Yifan. Junmyeon grins before he invites him, “I have lots of stuffed animals in my room, wanna go see?”_

 

_Yifan is surprised at first but then, he happily agrees as he bobs his head, finally smiling wide. Junmyeon mirrors his expression. He’s then dragged to the hallway by the very excited little omega. Little Yifan’s jaw almost goes slack. On his new friend’s bed, there are loads of rabbit plushies arranged along the headboard. Yifan has never seen this much amount of plush toys before with his own eyes._

 

_“Can I…?”_

 

_He asks verbal permission to Junmyeon, his little hands itching to feel how soft they are against his. Little Junmyeon only grins, showing his pearly white teeth before beckoning the taller to hop onto his bed. Yifan has a big grin on his face as he cradles every plushies within his limit. He always wanted more of them even though he loves Ace very much. But his father said that alphas are supposed to be strong and manly, said that they aren’t supposed to be attracted to soft toys._

 

_Junmyeon giggles once he spots his new friend smiling until his gums shows, “You’re cute when you smile.” Yifan’s grin drops drastically as he stares at the shorter boy, perplexed. “I’m not,” He responds seconds later, arms full of the biggest rabbit plush pressing against his chest, bringing his sight down shyly on the rabbit-printed sheets. “Yes, you are,” Little Junmyeon scoots closer and sits in front of him, “You should smile more, Yifan.”_

 

_Yifan feels kind of funny but he ignores it. His cheeks are feeling hot and he doesn’t pay attention to it too. No one has said that he’s cute before. He has only heard (and overheard) that he appears to be scary and unapproachable. “Th-Thanks,” He mumbles bashfully, hugging the plush even tighter. Junmyeon then invites him to play house with him and his plushies, same goes to Ace. Yifan nods along even though it’s his first time hearing about it._

 

_Little Junmyeon becomes a tad too excited as he tells Yifan about everything about the simple game. Yifan doesn’t mind at all. It’s kind of cute to see his new friend explaining the game so enthusiastically. By half past ten, the boys end up sleeping there on Junmyeon’s bed. Yifan is flat on his back, mouth wide open with Ace on his belly while Junmyeon is cuddled next to his side, short limbs hugging tightly onto his rabbit plush._

 

_Mrs Kim has a worried face as she barges into her son’s room after finding none of them downstairs. A smile makes way to her mouth once she witnesses both on the bed, sleeping. They look so adorable dozing together. She can’t stop herself from taking a picture. After that, she covers their small bodies with the spare washed blankets. Before leaving, she turns off the lights, casting one last glance on them with a tender smile before she closes the door quietly._

 

“And the next morning, your mother showed us the picture she took. I was so embarrassed because I didn’t know I would sleep like that…”

 

Junmyeon lets out a small bubble of laughter while Yifan rolls his eyes. A yawn comes out from the shorter’s mouth again. “Still sleepy?” Yifan asks as he looks at the person next to him, raising the strands of the omega’s bangs between his long fingers, caressing them delicately before dropping them and repeating the action. Junmyeon nods, eyes drooping by the alpha’s doings. Junmyeon doesn’t want to admit out loud that he sleeps better here on Yifan’s bed rather than his own.

 

“Tell me something else,” Junmyeon mumbles, resting his temple on Yifan’s left shoulder, eyes closing. “Something else? When we were kids?” Junmyeon nods lazily, trying his best not to sleep. He doesn’t want to admit out loud that maybe, he sleeps better here because of Yifan’s soothing voice. “Yeah, when we were kids,” He says, hoping that his friend will catch his words because he just wants Yifan to talk so that he can hear his voice.

 

“Okay then…”

 

_“Myeonnie!”_

 

_“Hi!”_

 

_Little Junmyeon jumps into Yifan’s chest for a big hug. It’s his turn having a sleepover with his alpha friend, except that they’re both alone. “Young Master Wu?” Junmyeon peers up to the tall person behind his friend. “Uncle Yoo, meet my friend that I always talk about. He’s super nice!” Junmyeon isn’t sure how to feel about this stranger but the tall man has a friendly vibe around him._

 

_Moreover, Yifan seems to be close to him so why should he be afraid? “Hello, it’s nice meeting you. I’ve heard lot of nice things about you, Young Master Kim.” Junmyeon gasps, his eyes tearing up with water at once, falling down to his cheeks seconds later. The man is so alerted by the sudden tears while Yifan totally panics, grabbing Junmyeon’s small wrists, “What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?”_

 

_Ever since little Yifan befriended a small kid, the Wu’s butler has clearly seen drastic changes of the Young Master. Yifan used to be very quiet and very observant. Now, he’s talkative and curious. He talks about Junmyeon the most and inquires about the dynamics. The butler doesn’t mind at all. It’s very pleasant to see the young child conversing with him like an actual child rather than being quiet all the time._

 

_The boy is only quiet when his father is around but when Master Wu leaves the mansion for work, Yifan will be so bouncy and so energetic until sometimes, he can’t calm him down. “Are you hurt, Young Master Kim?” The butler crouches down to the two little boys, taking one of the little one’s hand into his. Junmyeon only cries harder, lips pursed tightly as he doesn’t want to meet eyes with the elder male._

 

_“You should answer when someone asks you a question, Myeonnie…”_

 

_Little Yifan nudges his friend before holding onto his free hand. The butler knows that Yifan is as worried as him. Junmyeon then weakly sniffles, peeking down to his shoes, “I-I’m not worthy to be called as Young Master…” Yifan blinks confusingly while the butler only sighs in relief. “But you’re Young Master Wu’s dear friend,” The elder male coos, wiping off the fallen tears from Junmyeon’s damped cheeks with his thumb._

 

 _Junmyeon sniffles even more, tell-tale sign that he’s going to burst into tears, “I_ _— I’m not a Young Master_ _—” Yifan wants to hug his friend from crying even more but his butler has carried the boy away. He trails behind the taller male, his eyes fixed on Junmyeon’s crying face, his chin nestled on his butler’s shoulder. “Would you like some candies?” The butler asks right away once they’re at the pantry, little Junmyeon hoisted up on one of his hips as he displays Yifan’s favourite sweets._

 

_Yifan takes his seat on a stool and pushes a jar filled with lollies towards them, “Myeonnie loves lollipops.” The butler stoops his head low to look at Junmyeon’s face to have the little one’s affirmation. The boy doesn’t say anything at first but he shyly points his forefinger to the lollies in the jar, his voice wet, “Want apple flavour…” Little Yifan swiftly takes out the wrapped candy and gives it to his friend._

 

_But Junmyeon has a little problem opening the wrapper. “Here, let me do that,” The butler settles Junmyeon on a stool next to his Young Master. “Fanfan wanna open it,” Yifan spreads out his arm towards his butler, face full of determination. “But I already opened it,” The butler feels so apologetic at little Yifan’s fallen expression, “I’m sorry, Young Master Wu.” A tug on his coat catches his attention._

 

_“Want the orange,” Little Junmyeon pouts, no longer crying, his forefinger and his thumb clutching tightly at the hem of the butler’s outwear. “Here you go,” The elder male hands the said candy. “Can open it for me?” Junmyeon asks as he gives it to the sulking Yifan. Said boy brightens instantly before he tears the wrapper open as soon as it’s on his hands. Uncle Yoo smiles with relief._

 

_He then excuses himself as the house phone rings, leaving the children alone. “Thank you,” Junmyeon plops the lollipop into his mouth as he watches Yifan looking at him, “What?” Yifan peers down to the apple-flavoured candy before to his friend, “Myeonnie don’t want this?” Junmyeon shakes his head, one of his cheeks bulging due to the lolly pressed against his inner cheek, “Fanfan have it.”_

 

_Yifan displays the rarest gummy smile towards him. After the boys are done having another few more sweets, Yifan gets down to the floor. He then stretches out his hand to his friend. Junmyeon grips onto his hand tightly as the taller boy carefully guides him down on the ground. “Let’s go to my room,” Yifan brings his friend close, lacing their fingers once they start to walk towards the stairs._

 

_He stares at the bright smile from Junmyeon as the boy shouts a happy, “Let’s go!” Hand in hand, the boys run upstairs, giggles from Junmyeon echoing the large house. Right after Uncle Yoo hangs up, he abruptly notices the silence from the kitchen. Master Wu’s secretary has informed him just now that he won’t be coming home for another two days. With a deep sigh, he heads upstairs, hoping that the boy won’t cry after he tells the news._

 

_“Young Master?”_

 

_He knocks twice on the door. It opens and a very excited Yifan greets his vision. “Uncle Yoo, Myeonnie and I are gonna build a house in my room!” He flicks his sight upwards and spots Yifan’s bedding spread out widely on the floor at the very corner of the bedroom, the boy’s pillows being arranged by the supposed omega. He really hopes that the maids have mopped the floor of Yifan’s room._

 

_It seems to look like a fort rather than a house, Uncle Yoo points it out in his head. He then realizes something. Little Junmyeon is actually building a nest. He doesn’t have to be careful of anything because the boys are still kids. He bets the boys don’t know a thing about nesting. So he leans down to Yifan, patting on his head fondly, “Want me to get the cushions to make the walls?” Yifan gives him a big nod._

 

 _“Stay here_ _—”_

 

_“Fanfan wants to follow,” The boy emphasis the last word strictly but to the butler, it sounds more like a whine. He chuckles, his tone loving, “Okay, then.” They head downstairs after Yifan tells Junmyeon he’s going to get ‘support’. Junmyeon is too busy sorting the pillows so he just nods. Uncle Yoo decides to tell Yifan about his father tomorrow. The boy has happiness spread all over his face now and he doesn’t want to ruin that._

 

_“I wanna carry all of them,” Little Yifan extends his short arms up towards him after Uncle Yoo takes all of the cushions from the removable couch. “You can’t see where you’re going if you do that, Young Master.” Yifan pouts, a sight very rare to see, “Fanfan wanna carry.” So the butler gives him all, knowing that the boy ask his help later. He also acknowledges that his Young Master wants to impress his friend._

 

_“Careful,” Uncle Yoo has a safe hand on Yifan’s back and another one on his shoulder. “I-I can’t carry them,” Yifan struggles to speak a minute later just before they’re about to take a step on the stairs. The cushions are heavier than he thought. “Come, lend me some,” Uncle Yoo doesn’t laugh but takes a few instead, knowing that Yifan can’t use any of his hands since his arms are full of the cushions._

 

_Once they made it safely upstairs, Yifan barges the door open to his room, his face all smiley, “Myeonnie! Cushions!” Junmyeon squeals, sending his friend a bright smile, “Bring them here! We’re gonna make the walls with those!” Uncle Yoo lets out a wide smile at the sight of the boys stacking the square-shaped cushions on its sides with eager, a very focused expression on their small faces._

 

_He slowly closes the door, letting the boys to have fun, especially Yifan. The boy doesn’t want to go outside whenever the butler suggests places to go with him. Yifan reasoned that he doesn’t any friends other than Junmyeon. He said he doesn’t want to befriend anyone else either. The butler knows that the kids at the kindergarten are afraid of Yifan because of his slightly taller stature and his stern face._

 

_Now that a certain little omega has entered his life, his Young Master finally has a friend of his own. He thought the boy is going to be alone forever. He’s glad that Junmyeon isn’t like other omegas where he has heard the other kids talking rudely of Yifan whenever he and Yifan go out for groceries. “It’s not standing still!” Little Junmyeon cries out of frustration, his hands giving up as they lay lifelessly on the covered floor._

 

_Yifan scans his friend who seems like he’s going to cry any time soon. Junmyeon seems to be upset. Very upset. True, the walls of their ‘house’ aren’t staying put. It keeps collapsing flat on the floor whenever they try to cover a spare sheet above as a roof. They can’t get it to stay up. Yifan wants to make his friend feel better so he tries his hardest to build a great ‘house’ for the both of them._

 

_Junmyeon stares, wordless, as his taller friend shuffling from here to there, stabilizing the ‘walls’ with one hand and his free one adjusting the ‘roof’. It basically ends up turning into a big mess of sheets and cushions precariously stacked and tucked into places. But little Junmyeon is amazed by it nonetheless. He tucks himself under the stabilized ‘house’, which has the proper ‘roof’, and beckons his taller friend over next to his side._

 

_“You did it so well! It’s so comfy!”_

 

_He continues praising the blushing Yifan profusely for being such a great fort builder. Yifan hugs and cuddles with his friend to stop him from talking or else he thinks his cheeks can explode any time now. “Tired, Fanfan?” Yifan carefully shifts so that their ‘house’ won’t topple onto them, squashing his cheek against his small friend’s chest, “Un.” A few pats on his head is all he gets before he feels something soft pressing near his temple. He closes his eyes after Junmyeon wishes him a sweet, “Good night, Fanfan. Thank you for building the house with me.”_

 

Yifan feels something light pressing against his arm. It’s Junmyeon. He’s sleeping, his mouth slightly parted. Yifan knows his best friend will easily fall asleep if he’s next to him. Not only that, he will become very cuddly. He knew it when Junmyeon came for a sleepover when they were kids back then. That’s why he secretly loves it and he always look forward to when his best friend will become drowsy and snuggly again. Wait—

 

**_What?_ **

 

Yifan blinks by his own thoughts as he stares forward, his eyes landing on the TV, screen showing a rookie girl group dancing cutely. His beating organ is pumping quite fast. Does he like Junmyeon? He can’t, right? Junmyeon is his best friend. Not more than that. Also, Junmyeon is straight. He has never shown any signs of liking men. He’s straight too. Or is he not? A small soft snore pulls him out from his internal conflict. Yifan automatically peers next to him at the sound.

 

His heart peculiarly skips a beat at the view of a very serenely sleeping Junmyeon. **_This isn’t good_** , Yifan states loudly in his head, sensing his cheeks with the palms of his hands. Why are his cheeks hot? He can’t like Junmyeon. No. Yifan moves away because suddenly, it’s hard for him to breathe as he keeps denying. His friend suddenly tugs onto his arm before hugging it, pressing his cheek against it, mumbling something about warm.

 

Yifan swallows, hard. Hundred synonyms of the word cute runs through his brain at once. Junmyeon looks effortleslly endearing like this, pressed against his side. He fights whatever he’s feeling even though Junmyeon is literally snuggled against his side. Yifan positions the sleeping male properly on the mattress, trying his hardest not to gaze at the sleeping face of Junmyeon’s. He then uhurriedly lifts the covers for him, settling Ace between them.

 

Junmyeon tends to be really cuddly when he’s asleep so he doesn’t want them to wake up with the omega’s arms around him. His face oddly burns right after he imagines it. After turning off the television, Yifan turns to the opposite way as he covers his own body with the duvet. He can’t like Junmyeon. He isn’t supposed to like Junmyeon. Junmyeon is his best friend. Not more than that. With him emphasising those in his head over and over again, Yifan falls asleep just like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[extra]**

 

It’s the result day of their last exam. Yifan and Junmyeon are in the library, waiting for the results with some of their friends. All of them are surrounded near Junmyeon as the omega types in his details. Once he spots his name just below Yifan’s in the accepted list, he turns to face said male beside him. Yifan speedily sends a big smile with two thumbs up. Junmyeon mirrors his expression, content.

 

“Congrats!”

 

One of their beta friends, Hakyeon, hugs Junmyeon around the neck, startling the poor omega. Yifan notices that Junmyeon is clearly uncomfortable by the proximity. He feels irritated when Hakyeon doesn’t let go off the omega. Yifan frowns at the beta discreetly. As the omega continues to scroll down to let the others find their name, Hakyeon detects a sharp gaze on him. He smirks inwardly because he doesn’t need to know who it is.

 

Leaning into Junmyeon’s ear, who’s startled by the sudden closeness, he whispers loud enough for Yifan to hear, “Wanna spend the night at my place?” Yifan has had enough. He wraps his long fingers around the silent perplexed omega’s wrist before dragging him away out of the library. Hakyeon only snorts before shouting a loud, “Took you long enough!” A whack on the back of his head is all he gets from the librarian near him.

 

Junmyeon stares dreamily at the back of his tall friend’s head, his mouth slightly opened. He then brings his sight down. The omega’s lips streches wide into a shy smile at their clasped hands. They will always hold hands when they were kids. It has sure been awhile Yifan has held his hand. “You okay?” Yifan examines him with worry once they have arrived to their soon to-be empty lockers. “Thank you,” Junmyeon fixes his white knitted sweater before sending a very bright smile up to Yifan.

 

Yifan feels his heart skipping a beat. He can’t deny his feelings for Junmyeon anymore. He likes his best friend. No matter how hard he tries to avoid the feeling, he has failed. It started ever since from the beginning when they were kids but he only realized his feelings for Junmyeon on the last year of high school. He doesn’t mind it though. It’s better like this. They’re too young for a relationship unless Junmyeon feels the same but…

 

He doesn’t want to ruin everything they have right now. Because he’s damn sure that he will not find any other omega like Junmyeon. Ever since Junmyeon has gotten his heat for the first time when he was studying at home, Junmyeon’s mother wanted them to completely stop having sleepovers. Yifan clearly acknowledges that Mrs Kim doesn’t want her son to be impregnated by accident since he’s an alpha. She also hoped that Yifan understands the consequences.

 

She doesn’t want either of them to bear a burden at such young age. But Yifan was very delighted when she told him he could come and stay over for a few hours to study (when her son isn’t in his estrus cycle). Yifan hasn’t told anyone about his increasing liking towards Junmyeon. His friends often tease him (his obvious lingering gaze on the omega) but he strongly brushes it off especially when Junmyeon is around. He doesn’t want to make the omega uncomfortable.

 

But most of the time, Junmyeon is completely oblivous about it. No matter how much he likes Junmyeon, he wants to keep it to himself. He already told this to their closest friends already. “So, same university,” Junmyeon declares before turning to his locker, taking out the rest of his used books to hand them over to their juniors later, “What course will you be taking?” Yifan manages his own locker as he thinks for a moment.

 

He replies a second later, helping Junmyeon to carry the thickest book by reflex even though the omega hasn’t said anything, “I’m thinking of becoming a teacher.” Junmyeon makes a sound of surprise in his throat, “A teacher?” The alpha chuckles sheepishly while nodding his head, “A kindergarten teacher.” Junmyeon lets out a dramatic gasp, his small hand rising up to clutch the taller’s forearm, his eyes widening, “That’s my plan too!” Yifan is honestly surprised.

 

Yes, they do have many things in common but sometimes, it’s very satisfying to know that they have more similarities as days goes by. “So, same course?” Yifan uses his friend’s tone from earlier with a gummy smile. Junmyeon holds his stomach with one hand, his temple slightly pressing against the alpha’s shoulder as he lets out a delicate laughter, gently slapping the taller on his torso. Yifan tries to be normal despite the close proximity which feels so, so intimate.

 

“Let’s see who can graduate first,” Junmyeon challenges jokingly, lingering his hold around Yifan’s forearm a bit too long where Yifan doesn’t mind it at all. “I bet we’ll graduate together,” Yifan snickers, internally hoping the omega won’t leave his hold on him. It’s true. No matter what they do, they end up having similar results. It’s amazing how they’re not a thing yet, their friends have said once. “I don’t mind if we graduate together,” Junmyeon smiles up to him.

 

Yifan nearly gulps as he perceives those sparkly orbs filled with enthusiasm and something else he can’t comprehend at the moment because Junmyeon is gazing up to him like he’s the only man in the whole world. “Me neither,” He tears his gaze away as he shoulder-hugs the shorter male, heading towards the library again to fetch their friends. “Same kindergarten?” Yifan nods with a chortle, aware that Junmyeon is looking up to him, “Why not?”

 

Junmyeon giggles after he gives a light smack on Yifan’s ribs. Said male fakes pain as he gags, only to have Junmyeon giggle even more. He foolishly stares at the back of his friend’s head as the short male speeds up to the library, complaining that their juniors must be waiting too long for them. Yifan then sighs deeply. He will not express his feelings for Junmyeon yet. There has to be a right time for them to be together. Now isn’t the time. Yifan lets the universe to determine their lives.

 

He sure has a positive feeling about it.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uncle yoo is yoochun!


	4. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a very brief moment during their high school and college times. prompted by [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/152419787087/high-school-headcanons) and [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/152420464982/college-headcanons) post. (note: some will be written and some wont!)

* * *

 

High school is way different than primary school. Junmyeon is glad that he has skipped a year or else he must have gone frantic without Yifan by his side as they find their way to class. Unfortunately, on the first day of high school, they aren’t able to sit side by side. Both accept the fact though. They have to befriend others and not just themselves. Junmyeon takes the front row while Yifan is at the very back.

 

Junmyeon’s seatmate, a beta, approaches Junmyeon first. He, too, miraculously has skipped a year despite being a beta. “Work hard and work harder. That’s how I ended up being here,” Yixing flashes him a dimpled smile when Junmyeon asked how. The omega can see how hard he worked, Yixing’s droopy eyes has the proof. A week later, Junmyeon will always make sure his friend eats well.

 

His motherly instinct is always awakened whenever he spots his seatmate accidentally sleeping during class. Yifan, too, has made a friend with a beta on the first day of school. They have the same age so they clicked the moment the beta introduced himself. Hakyeon is very upset that his friend isn’t in the same class with him. Yifan tries his best to listen to his rants as he keeps an eye on Junmyeon after taking notice of other alphas glancing at the omega for more than three seconds. 

 

He wants to warn them not to stare at his best friend for too long but he doesn’t want to create a commotion on the first day of high school. But that doesn’t stop him from glowering at the other alphas from the back though. During recess where he and Junmyeon promised to meet each other there, he promptly strides to the lone omega who’s being approached by one of the alphas from their class.

 

“Did I make you wait too long?”

 

Proud fills his face when Junmyeon looks so, so relieved by his presence. “I’m sorry,” Junmyeon gives a bow towards the other before heading next to Yifan. Yifan doesn’t spare a glance at the other alpha as he stretches a hand to place it on Junmyeon’s shoulder. The omega doesn’t mind it at all and Yifan smiles inwardly in triumph. Junmyeon is his best friend and he won’t let anyone take him away.

 

+++

 

It’s their last year of high school. They’re seniors now. Both of them have known a few common things happening around here. Most alphas act like it’s cool to date bunch of different omegas and betas but never actually being serious about anyone or anything just to impress everyone. Most betas mind their own business, studying at the lobby or found making out with alphas or omegas in the library.

 

Most omegas are nerds and some actually invite alphas to their homes for ‘fun’. Thankfully, Yifan and Junmyeon aren’t any of them. Junmyeon has been missing school for heats. Yifan, too, has been on leave for ruts. It’s catch-up class today. Both sit side by side as they listen to their teacher. Yixing is behind them, seated between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, Hakyeon’s friend from another class.

 

Alphas and omegas have different required classes in order to graduate. Alphas having physical training and more career oriented classes while omegas have cooking, home economics and self-defence. Betas have the choice to do either the alpha or omega required classes, or a mix of both if they’re really interested in both. When compulsory subjects are being taught, all of the dynamics will be in the same class as usual.

 

Junmyeon has heard from his omega juniors they’re being pressured by their families to start trying to find a mate, which is difficult to do when hardly any alphas in high school are mature enough to be worth trying to get as a mate. One by one they will come to Junmyeon, venting their problems to him. Junmyeon will try his best to listen and comfort them, advising them to try to talk about it to their parents straightforwardly.

 

Junmyeon is thankful that his parents aren’t demanding like theirs. One of their classmates who’s an omega has gotten pregnant last week and her alpha mate is super attentive and protective despite the fact that they’re both totally freaking out because they can barely care for themselves let alone a baby. Junmyeon and other omegas at school are always watching out for the pregnant omega and doting on her whenever the alpha isn’t around because the sight of the distressed omega sets off the rest of omegas’ motherly instincts like crazy.

 

Yifan secretly enjoys Junmyeon taking care of her because it’s admirable. He has never seen the omega being so attentive and serious. A throb is felt through his chest as he thinks of Junmyeon caring for their children. He shouldn’t be having this kind of thoughts now. He must keep this feelings locked down— “Are you okay?” A soft voice pulls him out from his internal battle of thoughts.

 

Junmyeon is observing him with worry, one small hand settling on his forearm. Omegas, either male or female, are wearing makeups to school and there has been a ridiculously strict dress code being enforced for them, which is to help maintain ‘minimal distractions for the alphas’. But omegas have tried small ways to rebel against the rules. His best friend is one of them. His makeup isn’t excessive like other omegas though.

 

Junmyeon has a light eyeliner and bb cream on his face. It’s really distracting because the eyeliner makes the omega to look hot. “M’ okay,” Yifan lies as he searches for the teacher but there’s no one, “Where’s Ms Jung?” A chuckle is heard and he stares at Junmyeon, confused, “What?” Junmyeon shakes his head, still laughing softly, “Ms Jung left half an hour ago, Yifan. It’s break time now.”

 

Yifan gulps. Has he been staring at Junmyeon for the past half an hour without himself knowing? “Let’s go before Hakyeon starts scolding us for being late,” Junmyeon grabs his hand and drags him out of class where their friends are waiting. Yifan lets Junmyeon to drag him and he ignores the teasing looks sent to him from Yixing and Hakyeon as they head their way to the canteen, listening to Junmyeon’s voice discussing with Taekwoon about a confusing calculation. It takes a few minutes for Yifan to notice that his heart has been beating way too fast when Junmyeon held his hand earlier.

 

* * *

 

Unlike in high school, in college, alphas and omegas are allowed to take whatever classes they want and make plans to pursue whatever career they want without anybody correcting them or trying to convince them to stick to things more suited to their dynamic. People start to feel more free to get into same dynamic relationships or relationships with more than two people. It’s not uncommon to see two omegas making out or an omega walking around holding the hands of two alphas intead of one.

 

Junmyeon has been having a hard time adapting even though it’s his final year. Since he’s the only omega in the group, his friends try their best to protect him from nasty people and cheer him up whenever he feels down. Not only him but a lot of omegas are greatly criticized for attending college instead of finding an alpha and starting a family. If an alpha is unmated and in college, they’re highly sought after. An unmated beta in college is also pretty common.

 

But for an unmated omega in college, people wonder what’s wrong with them to where no alphas has wanted to claim them yet and they will still get criticized for it.

 

This causes most of the omegas to be very dedicated to their education and they tend to overuse heat suppressants to avoid missing classes and tests or losing time that could be spent studying. That’s how Yifan and his friends found an unconscious Junmyeon on the floor of Junmyeon’s and Taekwoon’s dormitory. “Junmyeon?!” Hakyeon holds him Yifan back with much force while Yixing and Taekwoon carry the passed out figure to Taekwoon’s bed before checking him.

 

“Yifan, you can’t be near him. What if his heat triggers you both?”

 

Due to some of the omegas’ unpredictable heat, the dorms are separated by dynamics. Alphas are always roomed with a beta whereas an omega can be roomed with a beta or an omega. Junmyeon is roomed with Taekwoon. He’s roomed with Hakyeon while Yixing is roomed with a freshman omega. As much as Yifan wants to push him away and hold Junmyeon in his arms, Hakyeon is totally right.

 

He can spot two white bottles of heat suppressants next to the piles of books and papers. His heart lurches for Junmyeon already. He just wants to see him. “Wait here. They’ll check him and if there’s still no response from Junmyeon, we’ll take him to the infirmary—” Yifan’s vision blurs once he hears a weak wail. Goodness, he just wants to hold Junmyeon tight in his arms and keep him warm and safe.

 

Hakyeon notices that Yifan is still protesting when they hear Yixing speaking to his roommate through the phone. Knowing that Yifan is much stronger than him, he slowly brings the alpha away from the block before the freshman can come over. He settles the alpha near the water fountain and sits next to him. He can somehow sense extreme worry from Yifan so he pats on his back to calm him down.

 

Yifan has his knees drawn to his chest, his arms settling on it as well as his face. “Junmyeon will be okay,” Hakyeon comforts him, squeezing his shoulder this time. “He never fainted before, he never took those pills that much before,” Yifan’s whole being shakes with fear, afraid of losing his best friend. “Hey now,” Hakyeon shoulder-hugs him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, “He’ll be okay. Trust me.”

 

The alpha doesn’t say anything else after that. Hakyeon stays silent too. Yifan must love Junmyeon so much so he doesn’t want to upset him by teasing him. He just sits there, keeping him company, hoping the sound of water will soothe the alpha. Alphas won’t ever breakdown easily because they’re taught to be strong but when they do, silent comfort is all they need. Hakyeon takes out his phone when it buzzes in his pocket.

 

“Hey. We can see him now. He’s sleeping.”

 

Yifan is on his feet within a second and gets back to the dorms. Hakyeon follows him behind, replying to Taekwoon’s text. Yifan would have sighed in relief if there’s no stranger sitting next too close to the dozing Junmyeon. “Who are _you?_ ” The other omega ducks his head down with fear by Yifan’s raging tone. “Calm down,” Yixing blocks him from nearing the petrified omega, “He’s my roommate. He’s the one who helped Junmyeon.”

 

Guilt washes all over his face in an instant. “Sorry,” Yifan looks straight to the omega and sends a small smile, “Thank you for helping Junmyeon.” The other only bows with a forced smile, “He asked for you.” Yifan blinks, taken aback. Hakyeon saves the alpha as he questions, “Is he still on, uh, heat?” The omega shakes his head, “He will after he wakes up. He took too much pills that’s why he passed out. I’ll be staying here tonight to—”

 

“What are you going to do with him?”

 

Yixing holds onto Yifan’s arm from launching himself over the poor omega, “All of us are worried of Junmyeon but we don’t know how to take care of him when he’s on heat and Junmyeon himself hasn’t told us so can you just listen to him first?” Yifan manages to snap out from whatever his feeling. “I-It’s okay. It’s common for an alpha to feel like this to who he likes,” The other omega chuckles somewhat awkwardly.

 

Yifan flushes to the fullest as the rest, except for Hakyeon, stare at him intently. “Did I say something wrong… ?” Yixing stands in front of the omega and gives a fond pat on his head, “You didn’t, Baekhyun. I’ll take your bed, okay? I’ll come back with your clothes for tomorrow. Please take care of Junmyeon for us.” Baekhyun obediently nods, not daring to meet his eyes with the tall alpha in front of him.

 

“Can I be alone with him for a second?”

 

“You can’t,” Baekhyun retorts in a flash and he regrets it when he receives a raised brow from Yifan, “Um, we won’t know when he will wake up so…” Before Yixing can even say anything, Yifan nods, dejection hanging in the air. “B-But if you want to, you can but I must be here,” Baekhyun states with his fists resting on his lap, staring right into the alpha’s eyes. Yifan can feel the other omega’s protectiveness.

 

He nods silently. The rest give the trio privacy as they leave, talking about Junmyeon as they head to Yixing’s block. After properly positioning the sleeping Junmyeon on bed, Baekhyun swivels around and he almost swallows by the unreadable alpha’s stare on him. “I-I’ll be in the washroom,” Baekhyun gives his senior a big bow before scrambling towards the toilet, unable to withstand his dominating aura.

 

Yifan nears to Taekwoon’s bed, watching the sleeping figure with silence. He shouldn’t be too close, or else Junmyeon will awake. “You shouldn’t have done that,” He speaks as if the omega is listening, holding in the urge to touch his face even if it’s the slightest, “You made me so worried.” Baekhyun watches as he peeks at the pair from the door. He can sense adoration mixed with concern from here.

 

He’s about to stop the alpha from closing in to the bed. Somehow, he can’t because he isn’t even feeling lust other than pure worry from the alpha. Yifan leans down to Junmyeon, strongly reminding himself not to do anything spontaneous. Gently, and softly, he snuggles his nose into the sleeping omega’s hair and down to his cheek. He stays like that for a while, crooning. Baekhyun then watches Yifan exiting after casting one last glance on Junmyeon.

 

He wants to cry on how soft Yifan’s gaze is. When Yixing returns with his clothes, he tells everything what Yifan did. “He’s deep for Junmyeon,” Yixing huffs out a small chuckle, “You better not seduce Yifan, okay?” Baekhyun shakes his head frantically. Yixing laughs softly, ruffling the omega’s hair, “Just kidding.” The omega smiles tiredly. His energy has been drained from facing an alpha for the first time.

 

As his senior leaves the room with a goodnight, Baekhyun prepares to sleep as he goes to the upper storey. Their dorms are designed to have loft bedrooms. For the privileged students, they have their own bedroom. Baekhyun stares at the sleeping figure. When he woke up the omega earlier, he felt longing surrounding Junmyeon. He must have longed for the alpha. He’s so curious of their relationship.

 

Yixing has told him before that they’re only friends. He never conversed with senior’s friends but most of time, he has seen Yifan and Junmyeon together no matter where they go. He also heard from Yixing that they even took the same field of their career. Curious. Baekhyun is so curious of them. How can they stay friends when the mutual feeling between them are so obvious just by looking at each other?

 

* * *

 


	5. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  prompted by [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/151375175992/nesting-headcanons) post. some will be written and some wont.   
> 

* * *

 

Omegas start nesting at young age, like three or four years old. Junmyeon can’t remember when he first did it. Back then, he didn’t know why he did it but he saw his mother doing it and he wanted to do the same. He started with small nests made just about anywhere; his bed, the floor, the couch. Anywhere he felt like settling because it felt different at new places. His little nests were always filled with small blankies and stuffed toys.

 

At young age, he didn’t really care who was near his nest. He actually loved having people around because he took pride in showing it off. As he started to get older, around twelve to thirteen years old, he became very dependent on the security and comfort his nest provided. That was when his dynamics started to manifest. He no longer liked people being around it because he began to be able to pick up scents of other dynamics.

 

It made him uncomfortable to have other scents on his nest besides his own. He even threw a tantrum once when his best friend casually took a spot on his nest without his permission when he came for a sleepover. When Junmyeon went to heat for the first time, around fourteen years old, he often made new nests in dark and enclosed places like his closet or under his bed (after making sure it’s super clean).

 

Absolutely no one was welcomed in or near his nest during this time, with the exception of his parents who checked in with food and water. At this age, he didn’t have a mate to take care of him yet. None of his friends were allowed to visit him during his heat. “What are you thinking?” Junmyeon smiles lazily into the taller’s neck after being embraced, “Reminiscing the days I’ve gotten my heats before we were together.”

 

He has a mate now. A good mate who takes care of him genuinely. He’s glad it’s his best friend and now his mate, Yifan. Unmated omegas always have a nest made. Mated omegas like him don’t though because they have an alpha to provide them with warmth, comfort and security. Mated omegas will usually only nest during heats, pregnancies, sickness and when they’re extremely stressed or sad. Only their alpha is allowed in these nests.

 

“You have me now,” Yifan croons as he rubs circles on the shorter’s back, dropping a quick peck on his hair, “I’ll help you.” Junmyeon shyly smiles up to him. Yifan mirrors his expression. The omega then remembers something. He wiggles out of the alpha’s arms before heading straight towards their shared wardrobe. He opens it and rummages his hands inside, searching for this something.

 

“What is it?”

 

Yifan questions with curiosity once he’s behind Junmyeon who has his head into the wardrobe now, his palm settling on his omega’s left hip. “I bought a new blanket for us,” Junmyeon declares with a grin after turning around to face him, handing the said thing to mate. Yifan knows what to do already. Having the blanket close to his face, he rubs his nose and his cheek onto it, his eyes locking with his smiling omega.

 

Junmyeon just stares with a content sigh, adoration colouring his orbs. Whenever an omega buys clothes or comforters, they will insist that their alpha needs to cuddle or nose it with or without them before it can be used for a nest because it needs to have their scents rubbed into it. Yifan is used to it already. When the alpha returns the blanket, Junmyeon tells a shy thanks before pulling him to their bed.

 

It’s going to be their second heat together. They’re still careful and slightly shy with anything related to bed. They haven’t done anything intimate ever since their previous heat together because they’re comfortable the way they are right now. A sigh passes Junmyeon’s mouth as he hasn’t made up his nest yet. He has shifted the one from here to the living room yesterday. So he heads back and forth from their shared wadrobe to their bed, compiling his and (mostly) Yifan’s clothes on the center of the mattress.

 

When omegas are building a nest, they become very zoned into it and even their alpha has difficulty getting their attention until the omega is satisfied with it. Yifan is patient as he tries to avert his omega’s attention. Sitting on the edge next to his busy mate, he questions while tugging at the hem of Junmyeon’s white tee, “Can I help?” Junmyeon nods easily which surprises Yifan because he will usually take many attempts to divert his attention.

 

Junmyeon leaves the nest halfway, taking a break as he presses his back against the headboard. Yifan tries to be helpful building the nest for his omega who’s about to go into heat. The omega is very appreciative of the gesture, having a fond gaze on Yifan’s focused face. But as soon as the alpha leaves the room to get a drink, Junmyeon rearranges everything the way he likes it because omegas are very particular about their nests.

 

Yifan hasn’t seem to notice anything once he returns with a water bottle. He sends a loving, questioning smile to the staring omega who’s already under the bunch of clothes. “What took you so long?” The alpha chuckles affectionately at the pout from Junmyeon. “I’m here now, am I?” Junmyeon frowns, gazing up till down at the standing figure a bit judgingly, “Not next to me, no.” Yifan doesn’t waste a second as he carefully slides himself under the nest next to his grumpy omega after settling their water bottle on the nightstand.

 

“I’m sorry I took so long,” He smooches the pouty lips of his omega before staring at him fondly. Junmyeon only scoots closer and makes himself smaller to fit in his alpha’s embrace. Yifan throws an arm around the shorter’s waist and begins to pat his back, humming to an English song they both like. “Apology accepted,” Junmyeon mumbles, his mouth brushing against Yifan’s neck ever so lightly. Yifan only hums with a lovesick smile as he noses into the omega’s hair.

 

Junmyeon lifts his head upwards after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Yifan lets his thumb trace circles under Junmyeon’s eye, smiling overfondly, “What is it?” Junmyeon shakes his head with small silly grin, orbs glinting with affection which melts Yifan’s heart. He cups his omega’s face, gazing both of his eyes for a moment before he leans in for a kiss. Junmyeon paws onto the alpha’s torso, humming in his throat when his cheeks are being stroked, their lips sliding with one another unhurriedly.

 

Junmyeon knows Yifan will always take it slow. Outside of their bedroom, too, their kisses are always slow-paced. Yifan just _knows_ how to drag and deepen their kisses and Junmyeon thinks it’s wonderful. He loves it with his whole being. When Yifan senses his shirt being grasped, he lowers his right arm and glides it around his omega’s middle. He pulls Junmyeon flush against him as he leans down further, convincing the omega to part his lips.

 

“Mm,” Junmyeon brings his arms to snake around the alpha’s neck as he tilts his head for a better access. Goosebumps spread across their skin at the first brush of their tongues just like always. The feeling will never get old and they will never be used to it. It will always feel different; lazy kisses shared during cuddles, quick ones before they left for work, secret ones during lunch breaks… Every one of them feels special and they love it so much.

 

Their shy kisses has turned into provocative ones, the atmosphere around them getting intense and heated. “Yifan,” Junmyeon’s tone is wrapped with submission as he calls the other, feeling warm all over. Yifan gets the signal within a second, perceiving the drastic change of smell in the air. With his free arm, he pushes the nest away bit by bit, not wanting to avert the omega’s attention.

 

Once moving the nest is done, he needs to discard his shirt but Yifan is too occupied kissing his omega senselessly and Junmyeon isn’t even stopping him. “Yifan, hurry,” The omega keens with a pleading tone after finally parting their wet mouths, burying his face into the alpha’s neck seconds later, whimpering with need. “Shh,” Yifan cools him down by helping him to take off the omega’s shirt and his own too.

 

After peppering an amount of kisses all over his chest as he holds onto Junmyeon’s hips, he flicks his gaze upwards. “Hu… Hurry, need you,” Junmyeon pants as he cradles the alpha’s jaw nimbly, wanting him close. “M’ here,” Yifan mumbles as he trails butterfly kisses all the way up to his omega’s neck, manoeuvring himself atop of Junmyeon gingerly while locking eye contact as he slips himself between his omega’s spread legs, pheromones reaching to the peak.

 

Moans emits from Junmyeon’s mouth as Yifan ruts against him for a moment. After opening his eyes, he watches as Yifan pulls down his and his own bottoms away with haste. He stretches out his arms before wrapping them around Yifan’s neck once they’re chest to chest. A soft whimper slips from his mouth as Yifan lodges into him at once after a few cooing, his eyes shutting instantly as he holds onto the alpha for dear life.

 

+++

 

During summer, omegas will build their nests with light sheets and thin blankets. They prefer to sleep naked because they love the soothing feel of the lines on their warm skin but in winter, they will use the thickest and softest blankets they can find while wearing fuzzy pyjamas, snuggling as close to their alphas as possible. That’s how the mated pair are situated right now, cuddled together side by side on their bed.

 

It’s their third heat together. Junmyeon wanted them to sit like this because it’s easier for him to cuddle with the taller. Yifan wanted them to lay on bed because he loves keeping the shorter in his arms but he doesn’t voice the thought out loud. He will do anything for Junmyeon as long as he’s comfortable. When he feels Junmyeon’s arms snaking underneath his shirt, he peers down to the shorter, Junmyeon’s fleshy cheek pressing against his beating organ.

 

“Still cold?”

 

Yifan questions before he pats the back of Junmyeon’s hair, urging the omega to look up. He does after a while, his mate’s eyes lacing with sleep. Yifan knows he shouldn’t move too much or else the nest will topple and the omega wouldn’t like that. So he tries his hardest to have his movement minimum no matter how much he just wants to scoop Junmyeon to his lap just by how adorable he is right now.

 

“I don’t want the shirt on you but you’ll feel cold without it,” Junmyeon whines, pressing his face into the taller’s chest with frustration. Yifan huffs out a small chuckle as he shakes his head fondly, “Next month is summer so I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” He carefully brings his arm down to slip it around Junmyeon, “What do you want for you birthday?” Junmyeon tilts his head upwards languidly, “You.”

 

Yifan’s heart does a lovely skip at that. He leans in and bops their noses together with a cheeky smile, mirroring Junmyeon’s expression, “Cheesy.” Junmyeon lets out a shy giggle, his eyes turning into thin line of crescents before he replies, “Just for you.” Yifan is immediately reminded back when they were freshmen. It was so hard to hold in his feelings for Junmyeon but somehow, he managed it. Junmyeon was exactly like this during their university times.

 

Cheesy and so adorable. He’s still adorable though. “A penny for your thoughts?” Yifan sluggishly smiles down to the curious omega, “University.” Junmyeon raises an eyebrow by the short reply, “What about it?” Yifan rests his chin atop of the shorter’s head as he sighs, his arm tightening around the younger, “You made me so worried when you fainted back then…” Junmyeon takes the alpha’s hand from his hip and loosely laces their fingers, squashing himself against Yifan’s side, “Hakyeon told me. I’m sorry—”

 

“Don’t be,” The alpha interjects, squeezing their palms together. Junmyeon releases a short hum, smiling contently as he recalls the memories from years ago, “I liked you so much back then. I had to play dumb all the time whenever our friends teased us. It was so hard.” Both chuckle as they remember their friends. They still keep in touch with them. The guys are working in the urban area. Hakyeon was the first person to know of their relationship, followed by the rest of the group because of him.

 

They planned to have a mini reunion within themselves this weekend. “I wonder how we would be if you confessed to me first,” Yifan blurts out all of a sudden as he holds one side of Junmyeon’s face. The omega blinks as he perceives the statement. He then pouts up to him, “Are you upset?” Yifan shakes his head as his hand drops from the omega’s face, expression twisting with something akin to fear, “Just thinking. It would be much more different, don’t you think? We might’ve not been… Together.”

 

Junmyeon tightens his hug around his mate with alert after sensing the distress around him, “Let’s not think about that, hm?” Yifan quickly takes notice of worry in the air. He feels sorry for Junmyeon already. “Yeah,” He brings his face downwards to the omega, nosing into his cheek momentarily and then gazing so fondly into Junmyeon’s eyes who’s internally melting by the gentleness, “Let’s not.” Both of their eyes flutter close as their lips meet.

 

“Help me undress… ?”

 

Junmyeon mumbles after a very long while with his eyes still closed, his palm rising up and pressing against Yifan’s jaw as the alpha drops tender kisses down to his neck and shoulder. “Hm,” Yifan sucks deep and slow on a certain area which earns him a long whine from the smaller, “Now… ?” He settles his hand on Junmyeon’s hip but Junmyeon takes it to place it under his shirt. “Yes, now,” The omega’s voice wavers, soft and pleading, “I want you to be inside of me the second my heat hits me.”

 

Yifan’s whole being shudders at that. “’Kay,” He leaves his lips from the omega’s skin to shift the nest away with one arm. He then tugs the omega’s shirt upwards and throws it away. Junmyeon does the same to Yifan before straddling the alpha without delay, not wanting to be apart from him even it’s for a second. Yifan watches with affection as Junmyeon presses their foreheads together, both catching their breaths for a while.

 

He cradles his small hands and brings them to his chest where his heart is thumping fast inside, wanting Junmyeon to feel it. “You feel so warm,” The omega burrows his face into his neck, spreading his fingers and splays his palms onto the alpha’s sturdy torso. He sighs with satisfaction as he senses the rapid beating of Yifan’s heart. “Only for you,” Yifan murmurs above his ear, arms circling around his mate firmly.

 

Hot breaths fans against the skin of his neck as Junmyeon lets out a chuckle, “I love you so much.” A stupid grin graces Yifan’s mouth. He frames Junmyeon’s face with both of his hands, still smiling, “I love you more.” They kiss and kiss and kiss until it turns all hot around them. Junmyeon’s heat triggers them both and the pair prepares themselves for hours of being conjoined by the hips intimately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[extra]**

 

Little Sophia stares down with a big loud huff at the small nest she made. It looks like fort but… It’s cute. Her bottom lip puckers out with dilemma, hands resting on her hips as she eyes the nest sharply, wondering if she should change anything. “Hey, honey. What are you doing there?” Sophia swivels around with speed, displaying her white teeth once she spots her male mother, “I did it!” Junmyeon looks over behind her to see what she meant.

 

He blinks with surprise at the sight on her small bed, “Did you just build a—” “Is it okay? This is how you’ll make it, right? Or should I do it again?” Junmyeon isn’t able to reply as the alpha enters their daughter’s bedroom. After sensing the befuddlement in the air, Yifan quickly asks as he peers down to the omega, “What’s the matter?” Junmyeon smiles towards him before to their daughter who’s standing on her bed.

 

“Baba, look! I made a nest!”

 

Yifan has the similar reaction like Junmyeon earlier. He looks down to his mate, eyes widening with untold worry glazing his orbs, “She’s an omega… ?” Junmyeon immediately feels fear radiating from his mate. He pats twice onto Yifan’s chest after standing next to him, trying to soothe his alpha, “It’s okay. She’ll be okay. We’ll take good care of her. Sehun will protect her in school. Don’t think too much yet, hm?”

 

Yifan miraculously calms down even though his face isn’t showing it. He tries his best not to show it as Sophia is looking at him with worry, her brows upturned. “Wow, what a cute nest you made,” Yifan compliments sweetly as he heads over to his daughter with Junmyeon following suit. Sophia then breaks into a wide grin at that, “Thank you! Come and sleep here, Baba!” Yifan looks at Junmyeon who looks back at him, “But why would I—”

 

“Like you do with Mama!”

 

The little girl tugs onto his hand energetically, adorably making cute faces up to him while hopping on her little feet. Yifan searches for help as he sends his mate a pleading gaze. But Junmyeon isn’t paying attention at all, enjoying every moment of this. Sehun has only asked about making nests but he never actually did it. Sophia has never asked but now here she is, trying to have her father to cuddle with her in it.

 

He wishes Sehun can come and join them all but the boy must be sleeping like a log right now. _“Just like you,”_ Yifan had said once when they end up carrying their son to breakfast, the boy still snoring in his arms. Not only that, the single bed can’t fit all four of them either. Junmyeon is trying hard not to laugh as his big and strong alpha is cuddled into the tiny nest of stuffed animals and pink flowery blankets.

 

“You’re sleeping here too,” Yifan grumbles, trying his hardest not to move too much or else the fort will collapse on him and his daughter. Sophia is smiling with glee as she’s situated in her father’s embrace, feeling warm and comfy. “You’re sleeping with her tonight,” Junmyeon declares and he almost chuckles by the look of betrayal from Yifan, “I need to keep an eye on Sehun in case if he falls off from his bed.” Yifan is defeated.

 

“Fine,” He mutters, accepting his fate as he hugs his daughter close. His frown disappears as he croons into little Sophia’s hair, lulling her to sleep. Junmyeon giggles as he heads his way out. Only half of Yifan’s body is in the fort slash nest. It’s hilarious. After secretly taking a picture of the sight, he takes his phone with him as he goes to Sehun’s room. As expected, half of the little boy’s body is almost dangling from the mattress.

 

His blanket is the only thing which keeps him from falling flat on the floor. He grabs gently onto Sehun’s wrist and positions him properly, not forgetting to untangle the blanket from his short legs. The five year old still hasn’t stirred even though Junmyeon is settled next to his side. With his free hand supporting his face after laying on his side, he watches the sleeping Sehun as he brushes his son’s black hair with devotion.

 

Yifan must have been so surprised earlier. The alpha has talked about his concern before, said that he wishes their daughter won’t be an omega. That’s why he left him to Sophia alone, letting the alpha to accept the fate. He knows they will talk about it tomorrow. He knows how afraid Yifan will be. He knows what is Yifan afraind of. It’s clear for Sehun he isn’t an omega but there are no hints of him being an alpha or a beta yet.

 

Junmyeon sighs tiredly as he brings the child into his arms, the boy snoring into his chest. They’re still kids and Yifan is already having restless thoughts. They don’t need to fret. His father was fretting over him for being an omega while his mother was all calm. Junmyeon will take her as an example and be as calm as possible. He will try his best to calm the alpha tomorrow. Minutes later after thinking about his family, he falls asleep listening to Sehun’s small snores.

 

Yifan wants to talk to Junmyeon right now. He can’t believe that their daughter is going to be an omega. As he watches the little girl dozing against his chest… The urge to protect her flares up within him. He’s worried Sophia wouldn’t be able to protect herself. He’s more worried that he won’t be able to protect her when she needs him the most. He knows having an omega child won’t be easy but, for Sophia, he’s willing to do everything.

 

He needs to talk about this matter to Junmyeon tomorrow no matter what or else he will be feeling agitated for the whole week. As he watches little Sophia dozing, her little mouth slightly ajar, Yifan sighs endearingly. Pressing a gentle peck on her forehead, Yifan holds his daughter closely. “I’ll be there for you,” He mumbles into his daughter’s hair after having his arms fully engulfing the small girl’s body, sleep flooding into his system minutes later.

 

* * *

 


	6. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/150954879452/pre-heat-headcanons) post. some will be written and some wont.

* * *

  

Yifan knows how Junmyeon will be during pre-heat. He has mentally taken notes of the little signs before they had their first heat together. Junmyeon will start to build his nest about a week before his heat right after they apply leave. The first thing Yifan begins to realize is the washed blankets and sheets will disappear and when the week is up, even the pillows on the couch will be gone. Yifan doesn’t question his omega about this matter at all.

 

He keeps on observing the missing things from the house. Once he does catch up of the missing things, he makes sure they (pillow cases, spare sheets, clothes, Junmyeon’s briefs and others) are always washed and dry so that his mate can use it without thinking. All items will end up in their bedroom or more precisely, in the middle of their bed (where the nest is located) before they sleep. The second thing is, he notices Junmyeon will become constantly hungry (because his body will prepare to burn off a lot of calories).

 

He will usually gain a few pounds in the two weeks leading up to his heat. He has caught his omega eating cake in the middle of the night yesterday. Another challenging thing he has to go through is Junmyeon will be uncomfortable and irritable during pre-heat. His omega won’t be able to sleep at night. He will be awake for the whole night, the scent of uneasiness visibly radiating the whole bedroom and Yifan sometimes woke up from it. Junmyeon will also snap over little things that normally wouldn’t bother him especially the cleanliness of the house, testing Yifan’s patience to the limits but so far, Yifan hasn’t snapped back.

 

He will be patient because only his omega knows what he’s going through.

 

Yifan can only help by being next to him during this period.

 

Sometimes when Junmyeon is being so difficult and emotional, Yifan will make good use of his dominating ability and often force Junmyeon to calm down before the omega can stress himself too much. For an example, when Junmyeon tries baking for the first time but the cupcakes have unfortunately gone (very) wrong, Yifan had to carry his omega away from the oven in the kitchen before Junmyeon can throw the baking utensils away out of anger.

 

Junmyeon has been so difficult to leave the nest the next day (he was still upset about his burnt cupcakes) so Yifan has no choice but to use his alpha voice to drag him out to eat. In the end, all Junmyeon needed were a few kisses and a few praises to have his mood stable again. Junmyeon will also be very emotional whenever he watches sad romance movies. Yifan had to carry him to his lap and coo into his ears until his omega fell asleep. The next morning, Junmyeon was still sad, sniffing occasionally.

 

Yifan doesn’t say anything else but he keeps himself close to his omega, feeding him ice-cream from time to time while listening to his rambles of how unfair the ending of the movie is. Yifan will know Junmyeon’s heat is getting near when his clothes start to go missing. Junmyeon will use most of his shirts to stack his nest up. Yifan doesn’t mind but he needs a shirt to go outside for errands. His omega will shyly apologize at night before explaining that Yifan’s scent smells even better for the nest (and because of the omega’s heightening senses). Yifan will automatically forgive his mate, not really upset or mad about it. 

 

The second clue Junmyeon’s heat is near will be Junmyeon himself being extra clingy with him. His omega will always look for some form of physical contact. Once he had to grade the kids’ books in the living room, Junmyeon couldn’t stop snuggling and cuddling next to him. He would often drape himself across Yifan’s lap or his shoulders. Yifan eventually stopped what he was doing. He scooped his omega to settle him between his legs and kept him warm by hugging him from the back as they watched a movie together, giving him head massages as he listened to Junmyeon purring in delight, knowing he wasn’t watching but enjoying the attention.

 

The last two hints where he knows Junmyeon’s heat is going to hit any time soon is when his omega thoroughly scenting him literally everywhere as an instinctual way to assure Junmyeon himself that he won’t spend his heat without his alpha. Yifan would be washing the dishes and Junmyeon would tangle his short arms around him from the side before perching himself into the alpha’s embrace, nosing into the broad chest. Yifan would be hanging their washed clothes and Junmyeon would be in his embrace within a second. Yifan would come fresh out of shower, undressed, but Junmyeon won’t care about it as he would hug the alpha as soon as he spotted the taller.

 

Yifan doesn’t mind it at all. The last few days before the heat starts, Junmyeon will spend a lot of time sleeping to conserve energy. Yifan will be always by his side, doing his work using the laptop. Junmyeon sometimes stirs and he automatically searches for the comfort of his alpha. It happened at the couch too and now it’s happening again. “Junmyeon, wait— I need to—” A long whine from Junmyeon shuts him up completely. Before he knows it, Junmyeon has lied on top of him after shoving the laptop away from his lap.

 

Luckily it doesn’t fall off from the mattress. Yifan sighs after getting his work saved and not forgetting to shut it down. He puts the laptop on the nightstand and stares at the figure below him who’s ready to doze again. He can never get mad at Junmyeon. How can he be mad when he’s witnessing an adorable view like this? Running a hand though Junmyeon’s soft hair, he cups a fleshy cheek and raises his omega’s face to him, “Why do you like to sleep in this position, hm?”

 

Junmyeon is literally settled between his legs, his chest draping over Yifan’s stomach, arms lifelessly splayed on the either side of Yifan’s hips, his chin currently resting on Yifan’s sternum, eyes closed shut unable to open. “Because it’s more comfortable this way…” Yifan chuckles lovingly by the whiny answer. He combs Junmyeon’s bangs to the back and leans down to leave a gentle kiss on his forehead. His omega’s eyes flutter open very tiredly.

 

“What is it?”

 

Yifan questions with a lovesick smile as the smaller isn’t saying anything but simply staring at him. Junmyeon shifts and now he’s straddling Yifan, arms sluggishly wrapped around the taller’s waist. Yifan can’t stop smiling, having his own limbs around his mate. He knows Junmyeon loves this position even more. Junmyeon finally cracks a shy smile under his alpha’s gaze. He hides his warm face into Yifan’s neck, nosing underneath his alpha’s jaw, humming softly by the satisfaction of his nest and the lemon-like scent of his alpha.

 

“Cold?”

 

Junmyeon nods into the taller’s neck before revealing himself, arms tangling around Yifan’s neck very loosely, “Warm me up… ?” Yifan blushes a little by his omega’s boldness before he nods. They kiss slowly like always but this time, a little intimately, daring themselves to be bolder. They have never extended their kiss session before Junmyeon’s heat so this is new for them. The small timid sounds Junmyeon makes in and out of his throat minutes later changes the air around them.

 

The hand on Junmyeon’s nape tightens as well as the hand on the back of Yifan’s shirt. Junmyeon’s lilac smell becomes heavier and Yifan is very addicted to it, their pheromones reacting immediately without haste. “Need you,” Junmyeon whines against Yifan’s mouth after minutes of nonstop kissing, hooded eyes boring into Yifan’s equally hazy ones, “Now…” Yifan thought they can kiss longer but they can do that later. As he frees them out of their pants, Junmyeon holds tight onto him like always as he ruts before he joins their bodies as one.

 

Chants of his name bounces of the four walls of their bedroom when Junmyeon is close but Yifan knows this is just the beginning of his omega’s heat. They have several days to go. Junmyeon during pre-heat is such an odd Junmyeon but Yifan will never complain about it, not when he loves Junmyeon with every inch of his heart. He is all Junmyeon has and Yifan will make sure Junmyeon receives all the love and care he deserves. 

 

* * *

 


	7. vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter consists some unseen(?)/unread/unwritten scenes from the first chapter. prompted by [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/151559112992/heat-headcanons) post. some will be written and some wont.

* * *

 

With a mate, an omega’s heat will usually only last for a week but without at least the scent of an alpha, the omega could be forced to suffer up to three weeks. Junmyeon has gone through a lot of heats without an alpha when he was young. During a heat, the desperation to be knotted comes in waves. The length of breaks between these waves depends entirely on the pace set at the beginning of the heat.

 

If the alpha starts trying to knot the omega before the heat, the continuing duration of the heat will be more intense and exhausting with hardly any breaks between waves. But if the pair wait until the omega is completely slick and ready for it, the heat will be easier and more relaxed for them. During a heat is when bonding usually occurs. A couple bonds by biting into each other’s scent glands hard enough to draw blood and scar, doing it while being knotted helps to distract the omega from the pain of it.

 

That's what Junmyeon learnt during class only with the omegas.

 

He doesn't know _what_ to do now when it's time to mate for _real_ , right with an alpha who's just in front of him within his reach.

 

“Junmyeon."

 

Junmyeon tries to conceal his increasing worry as the alpha cradles one side of his face, their eyes meeting in thick silence. It’s his first time going through a heat together with his mate and he’s nervous about _everything_. Worrying that being knotted will hurt. They never had sex before this. Is it the even same? Shouldn't he be prepped first? He's worried that his alpha won’t find him attractive too.

 

They obviously never seen each other nude before minus when they were kids. It's different now that they're adults. He just messed up their nest and he thinks that his nest isn’t good enough. Yifan eventually picks up the anxieties and despite how badly the alpha in him screams to rut into the omega, he calms Junmyeon first as he caresses the spot under the smaller's eye, smiling to the anxious omega, “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Junmyeon blinks sluggishly, snuggling into the alpha’s palm shyly, “I trust you,” before leaning forward for a kiss. Yifan takes his time to soothe the nervous omega. They kiss and snuggle into the nest, with Yifan slipping in praises on how cozy and well put together the nest is, causing Junmyeon to be less tensed, pressed against him, slick wetting his underwear and so ready.

 

The more relaxed he is, the heavier the smell of his heat becomes.

 

A startled gasp escapes from the smaller as Yifan experimentally ruts against the omega while holding hard onto Junmyeon’s hips. “Junmyeon…” The omega whimpers out his alpha's name. Yifan can feel the sweet smell thickening even _more_ until he thinks he’s about to lose his mind. “Yifan, touch me, kiss me—” A low growl emits from the alpha’s throat as he coaxes his overheating mate from his clothes.

 

Yifan tries to be sane as Junmyeon keeps calling his name needily, his vanilla scent completely surrounding him, his small hands roaming everywhere very eagerly. He helps Junmyeon to discard his pants before giving him a few tentative strokes, the omega curling against him at once with a wanton moan. Yifan continues as he keeps an eye on the younger. It’s all very nice and gentle…

 

Until Junmyeon arches and starts pleading for more, his omega nature totally controlling him.

 

The rest of the night goes on very slowly for both of them.

 

+++

 

It’s the fifth night. Junmyeon is sleeping naked under the spare thick covers. Yifan has just cleaned him up (including the mattress and the sheets). He’s in the kitchen now, making toasts and hot chocolate for his mate. Yifan smiles. Junmyeon is officially his mate now. He doesn't know why he feels so pleased and so happy. It feels like he just got married to Junmyeon.

 

His hand comes up to touch the mark his omega left on their first night of their heat. Another smiles graces his mouth, his heart beating fast as he thinks about finally claiming Junmyeon as his omega. It's cold but he doesn’t bother wearing a shirt since he’s going to take it off anyway later if Junmyeon’s heat arises again. He just had his coffee and he doesn’t feel like he’s going to sleep again.

 

His body feels sore and stiff, muscles all tight. He can’t imagine how Junmyeon feels. Thank goodness the waves has lessened so at least they can eat a little to store up some energy. Now that he has made light dinner, his next task is to wake up Junmyeon which isn’t easy. After living with him for more than two weeks, Yifan has already memorised Junmyeon’s sleeping schedule.

 

He also knows how to wake him up despite the omega not being a morning person. Only he knows the trick. “Junmyeon,” He sits on the edge of the bed, right next to the pillow where half of the omega’s face is on display, “Hey, wake up.” Yifan drags the messy strands of hair to back and does that a few more times until a whine is heard. “Good evening,” He noses against the younger's cheek before briefly brushing their lips together, his fingers never leaving Junmyeon's locks.

 

 "Mm..."

 

An arm loops lazily around his neck to pull him closer to bed. Yifan retreats before Junmyeon can have his way. "Wake up," He pinches the omega's nose and earns a sleepy glare. He chuckles as he's reminded of kid Junmyeon. "Tired..." Junmyeon shifts closer to his side and half of Yifan's palm conceals half of the omega's face. "Well, you need to eat so that you won't feel tired," Yifan fondly presses Junmyeon's cold fleshy cheek with his thumb in circles.

 

A small grunt is released by the omega before he buries his face into the pillow. Yifan makes a noise of disapproval in his throat as he pulls the covers until Junmyeon's waist. The younger male hisses and shuts his already closed eyes even more as he hugs himself. "Wake up now," Yifan threatens as he tugs the blanket lower and lower. Junmyeon doesn't budge at all.

 

"Fine," Yifan grumbles before he cages Junmyeon with an arm before climbing atop of the covered figure. He uses his other hand to tickle the smaller, Junmyeon's body immediately giving response. "S-Stop! I get it! I'll get up— Yifan, stop!" Junmyeon pants as he pushes Yifan away by his torso, don't know whether to laugh or glare at him. Yifan just stares with a cheeky smile as he pauses to have a look at his omega.

 

Junmyeon is breathless, peering up to him with watery eyes, cheeks lightly dusted in crimson and hair all messy on his forehead, some pointing at different angles. The omega is so _pissed_ but Yifan croons at the sight, the alpha in him melting. "You're gorgeous like this..." Yifan's gaze changes from loving to deep, leaning downwards to nose under the omega's jaw, his palm lowering to rub Junmyeon's waist.

 

There are bruises there and Yifan feels bad about it even though his omega has said not to worry about it. Junmyeon smells just like him and he's more than satisfied by the fact. He feels proud that his mate has his scent on him. Junmyeon only blushes as he bares his neck for the alpha. He stares with confused glance once the elder pulls away too fast much to his dismay.

 

"Dinner?"

 

Junmyeon doesn't want dinner. He just wants Yifan. "You'll have nothing until you had your dinner," Yifan pecks on the younger's dry lips and feels the omega trying to pull him down by his neck, "You can do whatever you want with me _after_ dinner." Junmyeon sends him a glare before he looks away as he releases his arms. Yifan silently shakes his head with a pleased smile after getting to his feet.

 

Junmyeon is silent as he chews on the egg toast with Yifan next to him, holding his glass of hot choco. The pair never speak a word. "Done," Junmyeon huffs as he leans against the headboard. Yifan only gives him a grin as he brings the empty plate and glass to the kitchen. When he returns, he sits next to his sulking mate, "What do you want me to do?"

 

Junmyeon scans him up till down before rolling his eyes, his arms crossing on his chest. Yifan lets out a chuckle as he moves closer, snaking an arm around his omega's waist, pulling him to his side a little, "Hey..." Junmyeon doesn't look at him at all even though he internally melts by the alpha's sweet voice. He turns to Yifan's side and snuggles into his bare chest.

 

"You'll sleep again," Yifan plays with Junmyeon's hair, mouth pressed against the crown of Junmyeon's head. "Just a few minutes..." Yifan obeys to Junmyeon's plea. They stay there on the bed for a few minutes, just like his omega wants. "Time to bath now," Yifan murmurs, feeling a little lightheaded. Junmyeon yawns against his chest and continues dozing.

 

Yifan sighs. He leans over and pulls the corner ends of the covers before wrapping it around his stubborn omega. He manages to curl it around his mate's body like a burrito. Junmyeon feels too warm and that's when he opens his eyes. "Yifannn," He whines when he feels too warm. "I told you to wake up," Yifan shrugs as he's next to the bed. He hears a squeak as he easily scoops the human burrito over his shoulder.

 

Junmyeon wriggles like a worm, panicking by the height, "P-Put me down! Hey!" Yifan pretends to be deaf as he heads straight to the bathroom. "Yifan, put me down right now or else I—" Another squeak comes out from him as the alpha indeed places him on his feet. "You," Junmyeon grumbles as he peers up to the taller with a sharp glare, blowing his bangs away from his eyes.

 

Yifan doesn't look apologetic. He stares back, radiating dominant pheromones. Junmyeon gets affected by it so he ducks his head, mumbling a small sorry. Yifan takes this chance to uncurl the omega from the covers. He catches Junmyeon by the waist, the younger letting out a little _'Oof'_ as he lands on Yifan's chest. "Go shower," He pushes Junmyeon under the showerhead, "I'll join you in a while."

 

Junmyeon pouts but he nods anyway, trusting him. He sets the water to warm and lets the water wash away his sleepiness. As he watches his feet getting fully wet, he starts to overthink. Junmyeon is insecure about his body. Other omegas have perfect curves and thick thighs and perfection but he's just... Small. And skinny. He feels like he isn't good enough for his alpha.

 

Yifan hasn't said anything about their first heat too.

 

What if...

 

What if Yifan didn't like his body?

 

What if Yifan didn't like everything at all?

 

"What's with the sudden gloomy aura, hm?"

 

Junmyeon gulps when Yifan hugs him from behind, both slowly getting fully wet under the shower. "I-Its nothing," He peers down to the water, not wanting to voice out his thoughts. "We know each other since kids, Junmyeon. You should know that you can't hide anything from me," Yifan drops a kiss on his omega's wet shoulder, "What is it? Is it serious until you don't wanna tell me about it?"

 

Junmyeon swivels around after Yifan frees him. He peers into Yifan's orbs which has nothing but love and worry. He sighs as he stares down to his feet, unable to ask the question. "Myeon," Yifan cradles his cheek to face him, "What's wrong?" Junmyeon has a very sad face and it breaks his heart. Something big must be bothering him. The question is, why is Junmyeon hesitating? How long has he kept it inside?

 

"My body," Junmyeon glimpses at the wall behind the taller even though his face is facing the alpha, "I'm insecure about it..." Yifan takes a step closer, frowning deeply as he senses self-loath from his mate, "What about it?" Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders as he tells everything about what he thought earlier, "And you didn't even said anything even though it's the fifth day already so I assumed you don't like how my body looks like..."

 

Yifan totally frames his omega's face who has surprise glazed over his orbs, "Have you seen yourself?" Junmyeon doesn't answer but only blinks by the sudden serious tone. "Junmyeon, you're beautiful. Inside and out. Your body isn't what made me to love you but it's your heart instead. Now that I've seen you ever since your heat," Yifan pauses as they both blush, "You're even more beautiful."

 

Junmyeon sniffles and his lower lip pokes out a little as he holds the large hands on his cheeks, "Really...?" Yifan noses against Junmyeon's cheek as he answer with the softest tone, "Yes. We're mated for life, Junmyeon. I didn't think twice before I claimed you as mine because I decided you're the only omega I'm going to love forever. I won't let anyone take you away. You're my mate. My omega..."

 

Junmyeon shudders by the dominating look from Yifan. He keeps staring even though his alpha's aura is overwhelming for him to bear. Alphas are very protective of their mate so he understands. Never had he thought a sweet alpha like Yifan will be his mate. He's entirely grateful. "Mine..." Yifan cups his omega's cheek and Junmyeon closes his eyes, waiting for the taller’s plush lips pressing against his.

 

There’s none. Yifan noses along his temple instead, scent-marking him, his other hand rubbing Junmyeon's waist. The atmosphere around them is suddenly intense. Warmth runs through Junmyeon's veins once the alpha plants small kisses on his neck. He feels warm all over. Warm. Breathless. Hard. He pants while holding onto Yifan's arms, heat taking over, "Y-Yifan." Yifan growls against his cheek before he slides his lips over Junmyeon's equally wet ones.

 

It's urgent and passionate. Junmyeon clings onto Yifan when he's squished against the cold bathroom wall, both grinding against one another with need. The omega gasps when they pull away. Before he knows it, he's turned around. Junmyeon whines because his whole front is pressed against the wall, feeling cold. A small wail escapes his mouth when he feels Yifan's stiff and heavy length between his cheeks down there, rubbing against his leaking hole.

 

He weakly grabs Yifan's hands which are on his waist, pleading, "Yi-Yifan... Please.... N-Need you.... Please," He breathes with difficulty. His omega nature is unstable and his heat is going haywire, being able to feel an alpha's scent just behind him but not being able to do anything. "Just a lil' more," Yifan ruts fast as he mouths on the bond, causing the omega to almost lose his conscious.

 

There's a safe hand on Junmyeon's belly, preventing him from falling or slipping downwards, his free hand splayed against the wall beside the omega's head. He ruts and ruts until Junmyeon cries out of impatience, thick slick running down against his thighs and legs mixed with water from the shower. Yifan wraps a full arm around his omega as he slides himself inside, letting out a deep grumble as he does so.

 

Junmyeon chokes out a moan when the alpha is balls deep at the first push, his head throwing backwards with utmost satisfaction, body arching with pure pleasure, consuming the ecstasy.

 

Minutes later, Yifan thrusts in and out, in and out in a repetitive motion, never pausing. His mouth never leaves the omega's skin, leaving kisses everywhere within his reach. His pace is furious and Junmyeon thinks he's about to lose his mind. "I'll never," Yifan grunts as he shuts his eyes close, hovering his chin over Junmyeon's shoulder, the movement of his hips never resting, " _Never_ ever wanted to mate with anyone else but you."

 

The omega lets out little gasps and tiny little whines as the alpha strokes him and continuing plunging in and out of him. Yifan knows the omega wants to say something but he knows he can't because he's too overwhelmed by the pleasure. So Yifan grants his all to his mate. Junmyeon cries tears of joy, a pleased long whine tearing out from the base of his throat as he orgasms.

 

He rests his arms on the wall and places his forehead on his forearm, trying to catch his breaths, legs going weak as the alpha releases his knot in him, his heat calming down. "I'll never change my love for you just like that," Yifan presses kisses on his omega's neck, right on the bond. He then loops his arms around the younger firmly. Junmyeon presses his back against his alpha's wet chest, exhausted.

 

"Thank you," He turns his head to face Yifan minutes later after he’s off from his high, cupping his nape and pulls him down for a quick peck, "I love you..." Yifan leans in to have longer kisses, waiting for his knot to go soft. He knows Junmyeon's neck will hurt so he slowly pulls out, catching the small moan of disapproval. He casts a look of confirmation on his mate to see if he's okay.

 

"I'm all good," Junmyeon shyly tells him as he reaches Yifan's neck with his trembling arms, "Just kiss me." Yifan shares a fond smile before swooping down to give what his omega wants. After sensing Junmyeon won't be having another wave of heat, Yifan gives themselves a nice warm bath. They withdraw from shower minutes later, heading straight to bed.

 

Junmyeon is lethargic and lazy so Yifan just slips on his boxers only after his mate is on the bed. The omega is terribly sleepy but he somehow catches his alpha going away. He grabs Yifan's hand, peering up to him drowsily, "Where you going...?" Yifan frees from his grip and cradles his hand, "Getting you oil," He bends down and kisses on his nose, "I want to give you a massage."

 

Junmyeon pouts. He wants his alpha's warmth. "What for..." He shuts his eyes serenely with a sigh as Yifan plays with his hair. "Trust me. You need this. I'll be doing this until we get old so get used to it." Junmyeon chuckles softly, giving his mate a playful slap on his shoulder. The last time Yifan gave him a massage was back when he was sick during university. What Yifan said is true.

 

Junmyeon never thought he will need a body massage. God, Yifan's hands on his body feels so good. They're so soft on his skin and plus with the scented oil, it feels perfect. He doesn't want to sleep so he tries his hardest not to close his eyes as he watches his mate kneading his thighs. "Fan, come here..." Yifan hasn't taken notice of his omega's expression yet as he's totally focused, "Wait, I need to—"

 

"Fanfan..."

 

Yifan sends him a look of surprise. It's sure been a while since he last heard that name. He smiles fondly, "What is it, Jun?" Junmyeon reaches out a hand on the bed, too tired to lift it, "Come here, want to kiss you..." Yifan snorts but smiles anyway. He acknowledges that omegas on heat are always clingy and constantly want attention. He didn't expect the shy and reserved Junmyeon he knew will be like this right now. He chortles silently as he's reminded of teenager Junmyeon.

 

He seems to be slow so Junmyeon gets up on his elbows to sit and moves forward, pressing their lips together. The moment the omega deepens their kiss, Yifan is surprised but he doesn't show it. He enjoys it instead, a hand coming up to caress behind Junmyeon's ear with his fingertips, sending little shivers throughout the omega’s body. It's all nice and slow, catching up their time from heats. That's why their kisses aren't urgent and sloppy.

 

It's deep and unhurried, filled with emotions.

 

Yifan shifts closer on the bed, his arm snaking around the omega's waist, his palm languidly rubbing his back in small circles. Junmyeon shyly nips onto his alpha's lower lip once he has a handful of Yifan's face. The taller lets out a little grumble at that and a shudder travels down Junmyeon's spine. Yifan pulls his omega closer, adding a little more pressure against Junmyeon's lips.

 

His alpha rarely emits sounds like that so it satisfies Junmyeon to know he's the only one can do that to his alpha.

 

They pull away after realizing they need air, orbs gazing each other intimately with silence. "You're amazing, you know that...?" Junmyeon blushes by the compliment as the alpha looks at him so devotingly. His rosy cheeks are being brushed as Yifan continues, "You're so beautiful, amazing, wonderful and so much more... I'm so _lucky_ to have you." The colour on the omega's cheeks darken by the nonstop flattering remarks.

 

He shies away from his gaze but the alpha makes him to face him by holding his chin tenderly. "You know how to comfort me whenever I'm feeling down or upset. Know how to make me happy. Make me thrilled. You just— You know everything, " Yifan muses, smiling at his reddening omega lovingly. “We’ve known each since kids… It’s nothing—” “It’s everything,” Yifan interrupts while squishing his omega’s cheeks before freeing them to hold his hands, “I’ll do my best to be the greatest mate for you.”

 

“But you already are,” Says Junmyeon in a small shy voice. “Not yet,” Yifan plants his lips against Junmyeon’s forehead and then observes him with pure admiration, “I’m not even near to your level yet.” Junmyeon smiles bashfully. “I love you,” Yifan lifts the younger’s face as he smiles, saying it again, “I love you a whole a lot.” Junmyeon nods, orbs somehow misting with tears, “I love you more.”

 

Yifan grins, “See? You just know to make me happy.” Junmyeon giggles as he finally gets to break their eye contact, leaning against him shyly. Yifan cups his cheek and bends down to kiss him. Junmyeon hums peacefully, slowly looping his arms around the taller’s neck. Yifan grabs onto his omega’s waist, other hand tucking gingerly under Junmyeon’s jaw. The omega senses peace and love surrounding him…

 

And then his body starts to feel warm.

 

He breaks their kiss with a tiny wail, his whole being shivering now. The alpha holds in a growl by the sudden change of smell clouding around them, not wanting to scare the other. He’s supposed to be used to Junmyeon’s heat attacking him by now but every time it hits both of them, it feels like they’re going through it for the first time. That’s why he will always make sure Junmyeon is okay first.

 

He doesn’t want the alpha inside to take control or lose control. Thank goodness he went to training classes with his alpha friend before. “When will this ever stop… It’s night already…” Yifan kisses atop of Junmyeon’s closed lids once he hears him whining, his fingers combing his omega’s hair to keep him calm, “It’s okay. I’m here.” Junmyeon holds onto his hand very tightly, whining, “I’m tired…”

 

Yifan sends him a look of concern, “Should we not do it?” Junmyeon instantly pales, his face changing into fear, “It’ll last another week if we didn’t. I-I don’t want to suffer—” “Shh, it’s okay, don’t panic. I’m here,” Yifan murmurs calmly because Junmyeon seems like he’s going to have a breakdown. Junmyeon holds his hand too tight until it honestly hurts a little. Yifan is aware that his mate is afraid that he will leave him.

 

Of course he won’t do that.

 

He coaxes Junmyeon by kissing him, rubbing a palm up and down against Junmyeon’s waist. It seems to work as he replies eagerly minutes later. Slowly, he hovers over his mate while laying him down against the mattress. He tugs the boxers down after hooking two fingers on the waistband. Junmyeon is rock hard as if he’s having his first heat. “Yifan,” Junmyeon moans when the alpha strokes him with his precome.

 

He’s out of breath just by a few strokes and Yifan wonders if his omega is doing okay. “Junmyeon,” He ruts against him to have his mate’s attention, him still in his shorts. Junmyeon’s teary eyes meet his. Junmyeon somehow understands Yifan’s apprehensive gaze despite his condition. “I’m okay, I just— I’m overwhelmed. The things you said just a while ago…” Yifan never thought that his words will affect his mate this much.

 

“Glad to know you’re doing okay,” Yifan noses against his neck, scenting him, “Do you want me to continue?” Junmyeon nods thrice, “P-Please do,” He wants to cup his alpha’s face and kiss him but the taller suddenly rolls his hips on him, causing him to let out a dissatisfied whine in his throat. “H-Hurry…” Yifan gazes at the smaller’s misty orbs staring back at him with need. The corner of Yifan’s lips curl upwards as he kisses his omega’s forehead, “As you wish.”

 

Yifan continuously praises his omega all night long, with sotto voce, Junmyeon underneath him, his short arms tangled around the alpha closely, taking in everything his alpha whispers near his ear with tears in his eyes, body joined ever so intimately.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[extra]**

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Junmyeon nods while not looking at him as he tries his hardest not to blow his cover. Yifan sees right through him. The alpha strides towards his mate and grabs his forearm before turning him around. Junmyeon drops the thing he holds out of surprise because he didn’t even hear his alpha’s footsteps. Yifan stares down at it with widening eyes. He then lifts his gaze up to his omega after catching the name on the bottle, face somewhat showing how hurt he feels.

 

Junmyeon swallows silently before looking down at it. “You… You’ve been taking blockers all these times… ?” Junmyeon doesn’t dare to meet his alpha’s gaze even when the taller tugs his arm a little, “Let me go. Sehun won’t sleep unless I read him a—” “I know that,” Yifan realizes he just snapped so he clears his throat, slowly trapping his omega with his hands on the younger’s waist, “I need my answer first.”

 

The omega peers down to his feet, not saying a thing. “Junmyeon…” Said omega closes his eyes when Yifan presses their foreheads together. He resists the urge to cry. Yifan can just use his dominant pheromones to get answers from him but Junmyeon knows Yifan won’t ever do that. That’s one of Yifan’s charms, not using his alpha privilege on him whenever they have confrotations. “Is something the matter… ?” Junmyeon shakes his head mildly.

 

Yifan cradles his face so gently even after years of being together, “Is it me… ?” Junmyeon gazes into his alpha’s orbs which have nothing but love for him. “It’s not you,” He smiles briefly, eyes looking elsewhere, “It’s just me—” “Tell me,” Yifan rubs the dark circles under his omega’s eyes, soothing him as he feels Junmyeon going restless. “It’s nothing—” “I’m not having that,” Yifan gives him a pointed look.

 

Junmyeon sighs with his eyes closed, knowing he can’t win. “It’s… My body. I’m not… I’m not okay with showing my body to you again.” Yifan tilts his head in confusion while raising a brow, “Why’s that?” Junmyeon’s cheeks colour slightly with pure embarrassment, “I… I’ve gained weight…” He timidly meets his alpha’s eyes when it’s too silent only to see him smiling. He frowns, feeling ashamed and angry all mixed together by the reaction, “Wh-What are you smiling at?”

 

Yifan shakes his head, still smiling. He pulls Junmyeon into his embrace, holding him tight. The omega just blinks, confused. "Haven't I told you before that I didn't love you just because of your body?" Junmyeon remembers it of course. "Whether you're thin or chubby, gotten skinny or gained weight, you're still the Junmyeon I love," He pulls away and sees a pinking Junmyeon, "Do you get me?"

 

Junmyeon nods mutely. Yifan hugs him again as he senses mixed emotions hanging in the air; sad and guilt. That's a sign his heat is nearing. He rubs and pats his mate's back without saying anything else for a few minutes. "To me, you haven’t gained any weight at all. You're not taking those again," Yifan warns near his ear minutes later, his tone between care and menacing. Junmyeon is about to protest after he breaks the hug but a finger is placed on his mouth to shut him up.

 

"You're facing your heat naturally after this. Those," Yifan glances down at the bottle with a few pills spilled on the floor before cradling one side of his omega's face, "Those can ruin you, Junmyeon. When you fainted that night before our finals, I couldn't do anything. I felt so angry that someone else had to take care of you because you're _my_ best friend. Just because I'm an alpha... I couldn't be with you when you needed me the most.... Please don't make me feel that again..."

 

Junmyeon wants to slap himself once he witnesses water pooling in his Yifan's eyes. How can he forget that incident? How can he do this to his alpha? To his own mate? "I'm so sorry," Junmyeon tiptoes and plants a peck on the taller's lips, "I just noticed I think about myself all these times. I'm sorry..." He wipes away the unshed tears at the corners of his eyes with his thumbs, gazing deeply into his alpha's eyes.

 

"Don't be," Yifan sniffles, "You just, you could've told me." Junmyeon pouts, "It's not that easy..." Yifan kisses on his nose before bopping it with his, "It's okay. I just want to know one thing. Only if you want to tell me." Junmyeon sighs as Yifan slips his arms around him, "What is it?" Yifan nuzzles his nose under his omega's neck; the sweet scent is slightly thicker than usual.

 

Junmyeon cradles the back of the taller's head and plays with the semi long locks as he waits, his other hand glued on Yifan's hip. "When is it... ?" The omega doesn't want to tell him at first but Yifan is all nice and all warm, making him feel so comfy... "This weekend," He declares, "The kids..." The alpha plants a kiss on his neck, below his ear, sending tingles throughout his omega's body, "We'll call Mom to see if she can help us."

 

Junmyeon pushes his mate by his torso with his palm, giving him a strange look, "Since when you adress my mother like that?" Yifan snickers, just like teenager Yifan will do to tease him, "It's between me and her so I can't tell you." Junmyeon rolls his eyes as he frees himself from his alpha's grip, "Fine, then." Yifan follows him from behind to the stairs, holding in his laughter. When Junmyeon swats his hand from touching him, Yifan's face drops.

 

"Wait, are you angry for real—"

 

"Sehun," Junmyeon purposely ignores his mate as he spots their son's head bobbing, already tucked in but he's sitting, waiting for his parents, "Did you wait too long?" The little boy shakes his head even though he did, his sleepy smile drawing out a coo from Junmyeon. "Junmyeon," Yifan holds onto his forearm but his mate peels his hand away, "Junmyeon, I didn't mean to—"

 

"Go check Sophia, I'll deal with you later," Junmyeon simply states it but Yifan mentally panics. He doesn't know what and how Junmyeon will deal with him later. "Sehunnie, are you okay if Baba and me won't be with you for a week?" Little Sehun's face straightaway changes into fear. Junmyeon cradles the boy to his side, hugging him close while patting his hair, "It's not what you think it is. We won't ever leave you, cupcake."

 

Sehun stares up to his father, brows upturned, "Where you going... ?" Junmyeon sighs in relief as the boy is all calm now, "Baba and I won't be going anywhere. We just have, um, work to do. We'll be here but you and Sophia will staying at Grandpa's house. Is it okay for you?" Junmyeon's heart races for the boy's answer. Sehun is attached to him so he thinks of other ways if he says no. The sleepy boy cuddles into Junmyeon's torso, mumbling his reply, "As long Sophie is there, I'm okay..."

 

Right. Sophia. He hopes Yifan has informed this matter to her. "Thank you," He continues to pat his son's hair, lulling him to sleep. It seems like no storytelling tonight. Junmyeon leaves the room only when he hears Sehun's snores. He checks on his daughter's room and sees Yifan is still in there. Junmyeon becomes worried. Sophia must have definitely said no. "Sophia?" Yifan turns around and smiles softly but Junmyeon isn't even looking at him.

 

The alpha's face falls as his omega once again ignores him. He keeps patting the girl's tummy, her eyes closed serenely. "What did she say?" Yifan straightens up by the question as he looks at their sleeping daughter, "She agreed." Junmyeon smiles briefly but Yifan doesn't see it. He leans towards the girl and plants a kiss on her hair before patting it tenderly, "Just for one week." Yifan watches how fond Junmyeon's gaze is on their daughter.

 

He reaches out a tentative hand towards him and grabs his arm. Junmyeon sends him a sharp look. Yifan doesn't flinch or avoid his gaze. He keeps staring, pouting, "I'm sorry..." Junmyeon almost coos but he doesn't. He grabs his alpha's wrist and takes him to their bedroom. "Junmyeon, I'm really sorry. I—" "Stop," Junmyeon finally breaks into a grin, "I was just messing around with you." Yifan stares at him with a look of disbelief.

 

He then sharpens his gaze towards his mate. "Sorry...?" Junmyeon has a guilty smile on his face. Yifan sighs. He can't be angry just by this small thing. He pulls his omega into his chest, emitting a surprised squeak from the shorter. "Don't do that again," Yifan mumbles against his omega's hair, "You're gonna give me unnecessary anxieties." Junmyeon hums and nods into his torso, smiling madly.

 

"Let's sleep?"

 

Junmyeon sends his alpha a tired smile as an affirmation. Yifan wonders how his mate can still look beautiful. Junmyeon flushes slightly as he's being stared so he pulls the taller to bed or else they won't be moving at all. "Good night," Junmyeon murmurs against Yifan's hair, his free hand behind Yifan's head, fingers lazily combing his locks; a habit of his. Yifan hums into Junmyeon's chest as he tightens his arms around the smaller and tangles their legs together, sleep slowly flooding into his system by his omega's doings. 

 

+++

 

Junmyeon’s mother is thrilled to see them. They spend a few hours with her and Junmyeon’s father (who’s still unnecessarily cautious of Yifan) as their grandchildren sit by their side, chatting about their days in the kindergarten with so much enthusiasm. After lunch, Sehun clings onto his Baba and the boy whines that he wants to be carried. Yifan quickly scoops him up before he can throw a tantrum.

 

Sophia is already dozing off in her Appa’s arms right after all of them are seated in the living room. “So what brings you both here, hm?” Yifan turns to look at Junmyeon’s way by Mrs Kim’s question, the elder alpha side-eyeing the younger alpha, “Um…” Junmyeon only offers him a look of encouragement to go on, his cheeks slightly turning into pastel pink, inwardly praying hard that his parents won’t notice.

 

“We would like to ask you both a favour to take care of Sehun and Sophia for five days,” Yifan declares in a single breath before waiting anxiously for their reactions. “Are you going to be in heat, son?” Junmyeon totally pinks by the direct question, bowing his head down to brush away Sophia’s side bangs from her eyes, “Y-Yes, Father…” The elder alpha clears his throat after that, not saying anything else.

 

Mrs Kim tries to make the atmosphere lively, “We would love to, dear. Are you two planning for another?” Yifan throws a surprised look to Junmyeon again and his omega does the same too. “I, uh, we haven’t discussed about that yet,” Junmyeon responds as he smiles nervously to his parents before shifting his gaze to his mate. “Hm,” Mr Kim simply hums. “I— I actually had heat-blockers these past months,” Junmyeon tells them all, surprising Yifan the most.

 

Mr Kim seems to be interested as he keeps his gaze locked on his son. “Yifan found out about it last week and told me to not take them anymore… Said that um, I should face my heat naturally.” The elder alpha makes a proud face at Yifan. Mrs Kim holds in a grin as she simply shoots a happy smile to the pair, “That’s good. Why did you take them, Jun? You know how harmful it is especially when you’re mated…”

 

“I’ll text you later about it, Mom,” Yifan saves Junmyeon from unnecessary embarrassment. Mrs Kim nods cheerfully. Junmyeon slumps into the single couch with relief. After managing to wake up their kids just to say goodbye, Sehun and Sophia hugs their parents tightly by their necks before leaving a sloppy kiss on their cheeks. “I know you two will be good,” Junmyeon plants kisses on their hair before hugging them again.

 

“They will be good,” Yifan nuzzles his nose into their hair, “Look who raised them.” Junmyeon chuckles by the comment. Yifan grins, happy that his mate liked that. “Ahem.” Both of them turn to the source of sound and their smiles drop. It’s Junmyeon’s father. Yifan avoids eye contact as he keeps his gaze lowered to the ground. Little Sehun who’s clinging onto his trousers, quietly watches his Baba and his Grandpa. Sophia is nodding off as she waits for her parents to tuck her under the fluffy blankets.

 

“A word,” Mr Kim simply states to Yifan. Junmyeon knows what to do so he carries his daughter to settle her on the bed and pulls the blankets over her small body before calling Sehun. “No,” The boy frowns as he sticks close to his tall father’s leg, “Gonna stay with Baba.” Junmyeon shoots him the rarest sharp look but the boy is still surprisingly stubborn as he shakes his small head, hugging his Baba’s leg now.

 

Sehun will always obey whenever his father glares at him. Both are surprised that it didn’t work at all. “He can stay,” The elder alpha still keeps his vision on Yifan who still doesn’t dare to connect their eyes. “Baba,” Sehun tugs the tall alpha’s trousers and Yifan carries him without saying anything. He catches Junmyeon’s worried glance before his mate closes the door, leaving him, Junmyeon’s father and little Sehun.

 

“Very protective of you, isn’t he?”

 

Yifan peers down to Sehun who’s still frowning at his grandfather. He looks so much like him and proud fills his chest as he thinks about it. “I asked you a question, young man.” Yifan makes a mistake as he lifts his head to see him. He unmistakably shudders a little by the dominating aura radiating from the older male. Before he can say anything, the boy on his hip beats him to it, “Yes, Hun is _vewy_ protective of Baba.”

 

The little mistake on the emphasized word draws out a throaty chuckle from Mr Kim. Even Yifan huffs out a small laugh, patting on his head. The air around them is suddenly not tensed anymore. “Look, I don’t know how to put this into words because we didn’t start off very well…” Yifan wonders what the hell the elder alpha is going to say as he thinks of things he had done in the past but nothing comes to mind. Is he going to get scolded? Is he going to be shamed? Is he—

 

“Thank you.”

 

Yifan’s jaw almost goes slack as he witnesses Mr Kim smiling towards him. A very genuine smile. “Thank you for taking good care of my son,” Mr Kim rests a hand on Yifan’s shoulder and the younger alpha snaps out from his reverie, “I really appreciate it.” If it isn’t for Sehun tugging his collar, Yifan still would’ve stayed silent. “Oh, uh, you’re welcome? Wait, no. It’s my pleasure, Mr Kim,” Yifan hopes his smile comes out sincere.

 

“Aren’t you going to call me Dad?”

 

“I…”

 

The older alpha laughs as he pats on the speechless Yifan’s back, “Come on. I’m sure Jun must be waiting for you. Sehun, time for bed.” At that, the boy hugs his Baba close. Yifan sighs as he does the same. He’s sure going to miss him and Sophia. “I’ll call you. Appa will call you too. Take care of your sister, okay?” The little boy nods, not wanting to cry. When Yifan kisses on his hair, Sehun unfortunately begins to whine as he cries.

 

Yifan croons as he rocks his little boy in his arms, Sehun’s face tucked into his neck, his little hands fisting deadly tight onto his shirt. Mr Kim watches the scene with fondness spreading across his chest. His son has indeed picked the right alpha for him. “Should I call Jun over?” Yifan gives him a silent nod and the elder alpha heads out of the room with speed. “Baby,” Junmyeon blasts right in within seconds, giving Yifan a worried look.

 

Sehun wails when he spots his Appa. Yifan hands the boy to his mate and pats his hair, still crooning. Like magic, the little boy calms under his both of his parents’ touch. “There, there,” Junmyeon presses his mouth against his head as he coos, “We’ll call you, cupcake. Don’t cry. We’ll pick you up after we’re, um, done with our work.” Yifan smiles at the lies. They have no other choice though. Sehun and Sophia needs to be a little older to know how dynamics work.

 

“Hun will take care of Sophie,” The boy sniffles, rubbing his eyes with both of his hands as he sends a look of determination to his Appa. Junmyeon laughs sweetly before dropping a kiss on his little nose, “Good boy. It’s your naptime now. Sleep well, okay?” The boy nods, eyes indeed droopy as if he didn’t cry a few minutes ago. Yifan tucks him next to the peacefully sleeping Sophia who has no idea what happened.

 

The pair leaves the room until Sehun sleeps. “Take care,” Mrs Kim pecks her son on the forehead before giving his shoulders a little squeeze, smiling so softly. “You too,” Junmyeon does the same as he leans forward to her face. “Thank you for everything,” The elder omega can’t reach Yifan’s height so she only manages to leave a peck on the cheek, smiling somewhat sheepishly, “You’re getting handsomer since the last time I saw you.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

A very grumpy Junmyeon snorts. Yifan becomes shy by the compliment and Mrs Kim laughs with her hand covering her mouth. “Let’s go already. Love you, Mother. You too, Father.” Yifan turns around and spots the elder alpha behind his wife. Yifan bows towards him before sending them a polite smile, “We’ll be going now. Take care, Mom and Dad.” Mrs Kim looks so surprised as she gapes at her husband. Mr Kim is as shocked as she is.

 

///

 

“Father finally befriended you, hm?”

 

Junmyeon drops the question once they had their dinner, him washing the plates and his mate wiping the dining table. Yifan has been unusually silent ever since they came home. “Yes,” The alpha answers, “Didn’t expect he will do that.” Junmyeon chuckles, “Took him long enough. Are you okay with it?” Yifan hums shortly, “Of course. You know what, maybe I shouldn’t have introduced myself as your mate when I first met him… It feels like it’s my fault.”

 

Junmyeon laughs lightly, “How did you learn that word anyway?” Yifan starts helping with arranging the washed plates as he replies, “Heard my father using that particular word when he’s on the phone with God-knows-who.” Junmyeon pauses as he spares his mate a glance who’s now glaring at the table. “Hey,” He wipes his wet hands onto his apron and stands next to his side, “Are you still angry at him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Yifan curtly responds, not wanting to talk about his father. He doesn’t hate that old man. It’s just… How can he not accept Junmyeon, his beautiful mate, as his son-in-law? And how can he say that right at his omega’s face? Yifan will never ever forget it. Never. “Yifan,” Junmyeon forces the male to look at him, having his fingers wrapped around the taller’s wrist, “Calm down. It’s okay now. Breathe, Yifan.”

 

He does what he’s told. He doesn’t even realize that he’s growling in his throat. “There. All good. Are you good?” Junmyeon asks his confirmation. Yifan sighs as he pulls his mate into a hug. “Yifan, my apron—” “Don’t care,” He simply replies, staring at the floor blankly, “I’m sorry he said that to you.” Junmyeon reluctantly circles his short limbs around the taller because of his wet apron, “We talked about this.”

 

“I know. It’s just… I never saw you so broken before after he said that right at your face… It hurts me, Junmyeon. It hurts me that my own damn father talked bad stuff about omegas in front of you.”

 

“It’s okay, Yifan. I’m fine.”

 

The taller of the two hugs him tight. “Hey now,” Junmyeon wriggles a bit and smiles up to his mate, “We got chores to do. Cuddling later.” Yifan pouts a little. Junmyeon kisses it away, “Go check the lounge whether it’s clean. I think Sehun left his legos somewhere near the carpet and I swear to God, I’m going to die if I ever step on them again.” Yifan’s body shakes with laughter and Junmyeon is glad to see he’s back to normal again.

 

“See you in a minute,” Yifan drops a kiss on his nose before heading the way out of the kitchen. Junmyeon smiles until he’s out of sight. His smile drops once he stands in front of the sink, letting the tap water run without resistance, staring blankly at the unwashed plates and utensils. _“Can’t imagine having an omega_ _as a mate,”_ A deep voice resonates in his head, _“They’re always in a need of unwanted attention, don’t they? So dependent… So fragile… So useless.”_

 

Junmyeon shuts his eyes to shoo the memory away, dumping his hands into the sink. **_I mustn’t_** **_remember anything_** , He tells himself, staying calm. Breathing deeply for three times, he opens his eyes and tears fall down to his cheeks. Junmyeon loses focus. His head spins. He can no longer feel his legs as he sinks to the floor, his hands shaking. His body trembles with warmth as he hugs himself. He hates this trait as an omega.

 

Their heat is always triggered whenever they feel excessive emotions.

 

“Just like you said, Sehun’s legos are indeed near the— Junmyeon?!”

 

The omega listens to the rapid footsteps closing in before he hears the water tap being closed. “What happened? Are you okay?” He watches Yifan up and down, wondering why he isn’t affected from his heat. “I-I don’t know,” He wraps himself tighter in his own arms, “I thought I was in heat but you…” Yifan brings him to sit on the chair because his mate doesn’t stop trembling. Junmyeon doesn’t even feel cold but he’s shaking like a leaf.

 

“It’s okay, I got you,” Yifan rubs his arm up and down in a soothing manner, “Are you okay?” Junmyeon shakes his head, fingers slipping into his hair as if an attempt to stop this headache, “This… Th-This is exactly what I felt that day before our finals…” Yifan’s face blanches as he recalls the memory. He kneels in front of his mate who looks like he’s going to cry, “Do you want to see a doctor?” A hand cups his jaw very weakly and Yifan holds it.

 

“You’re enough,” Junmyeon pants, suddenly breathless, “I think these are the effects of the blockers… I-I remembered being in this condition before I fainted…” Even though Junmyeon seems to be calm, Yifan can’t. He couldn’t be with Junmyeon that night he fainted. “What can I do? Should I bring you upstairs?” His mate shakes his head shortly, his eyes closing, “It’s, it’s okay. I’m good. I…” Yifan witnesses the little winces the omega makes, his body still shivering.

 

“I’m bringing you upstairs,” Yifan unties the shorter’s apron and places it aside before returning to the omega who’s peering up to him with teary eyes. “I’m okay… I—” Junmyeon’s whole world spins as the taller carries him in bridal style. “Hurts a lot…” He tucks his face into Yifan’s neck, crying, “My head… Feels like it’s about to burst…” Yifan presses a quick kiss on his hair as he heads to their bedroom with caution.

 

“What happened after you woke up that night?”

 

Yifan questions as he caresses Junmyeon’s hair after laying him on the bed. “Baekhyun watched me jerked off.” The answer almost made Yifan into a coughing fit, “Wh-What?” Junmyeon tries to smile but he ends up grimacing, “That’s what omegas do… The unmated ones always watch each other’s backs… Stranger or not… The blockers,” He coughs and the taller pats on his chest without delay, “I took too much that day… That’s why my body couldn’t handle it after being suppressed for too long.”

 

“Did your heat started as soon as you woke up?”

 

Junmyeon nods, sighing tiredly, “I’ll have it anytime now… I can’t tell you when… I’m sorry for the trouble—” “Don’t,” Yifan places his forefinger on the omega’s mouth, giving him a gentle smile, “I’ll be right by your side. Give me a minute, I’m gonna change.” By the time he returns to bed, his mate is already asleep. Yifan heaves out sigh. Is this how he was before he fainted that night at his dorm?

 

Yifan sits on the bed next to him, his back pressed against the headboard. He leans downwards and leaves a chaste kiss on his flushed cheek before pulling away just a little to leave another on his temple. Nosing into the omega’s hair after laying next to his side, he mumbles while taking his limp hand and linking their fingers together, “I’m here. You don’t have to worry about a thing, Jun.” With an arm tossed across Junmyeon’s stomach, Yifan sleeps with peace, knowing that his omega is safe next to him.

 

///

 

“…ke up. Yifan… Please…”

 

Said male stirs. “Wha,” He murmurs out of daze, hands searching for Junmyeon. “Yifan…” The alpha takes a deep breath and his whole being shakes by the heavenly thick scent in the air. Junmyeon is awake, water pooling in his eyes, his hand on his chest as if he’s been trying to wake him. Yifan seriously wants to faint. The smell of Junmyeon’s heat is too strong until he can’t even think straight as he stares at his mate.

 

When Junmyeon calls with need, pawing at his chest, Yifan is too wrecked and he’s breathless to even move. He only manages to reach the foot of the bed because a hand grips his wrist. Yifan looks back and his heart thumps fast by the thick vanilla and lilac aroma around him, “Th-The condoms…” They’re at downstairs. He forgotten to keep them in the bedside table. “N-No need, please…” Yifan blinks twice.

 

“J-Junmyeon,” Yifan can’t continue because the omega interrupts him by mumbling something about staying put before he lies Yifan back on the bed to straddle his thighs. The alpha groans deeply once Junmyeon grinds so hardly against his bulging tent in his pants. He somehow succeeds to discard his and the omega’s pants but Yifan still can’t freaking move. “Junmyeon, yo-your heat,” He inhales deeply and his head spins terribly, his eyes rolling to the back.

 

Junmyeon is aware of this. He reaches his mate’s face with much difficulty and he kisses Yifan momentarily who replies seconds later. “Do I smell bad… ?” Yifan shakes his whole head before managing to cradle Junmyeon’s face, “You smell so godly good, Junmyeon…” His omega blushes so adorably and Yifan wants to comment about it but he isn’t able to when Junmyeon brushes their hardened lengths together.

 

The alpha in him responds within seconds, rutting against his mate, earning small little whimpers from the omega. “Yi-Yifan,” Junmyeon rests his hands on the taller’s shoulders, gazing into his hazel eyes so deeply as he lifts himself. Yifan cluelessly holds onto his omega’s waist, waiting. It’s like a lightning struck him hard as Yifan finally gets it. It seems like he’s too slow so Junmyeon positions himself before sinking down onto the alpha’s stiff length.

 

Junmyeon’s whole body quakes at the feeling of being stuffed full in one push. Yifan groans and grunts minutes later as he watches and feels the omega riding him, taking all of him. It only injures a small portion of his alpha pride to see the omega handling everything by himself but as a few minutes pass by, Yifan finally gets his sanity back before thrusting up into his omega’s wet and taut heat. Junmyeon peers down to him and he links the alpha’s fingers with his, both feeling mutual feelings and smiles.

 

This night also goes on slowly for them, both still combined for a few hours, both never leaving each other’s side.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for those who still remembers this fic ;; 


End file.
